Todos tienen algo, excepto yo 2-0
by ValeRodQuinntana
Summary: REALIDAD ALTERNA, SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LO LEAS. Luego de pasar por un duro divorcio, Santana se encuentra con algo nuevo en su vida que no es precisamente aceptable para los demás, el estar en un mundo muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada le traerá nuevas y extrañas experiencias. Quinntana, Sebtana. Drama, Drama y más Drama... Amor. Santana López, Quinn Fabray.
1. La otra realidad

**_Tal vez alguien se haya quedado con la duda en el último capítulo de ¨Todos tienen algo excepto yo"._**

 ** _Bien pues traigo una realidad alterna para quienes les guste el drama y deseen leerlo y para quienes no, entonces quédense con el final original, gracias._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. La otra realidad.**

 **X**. Quinn, Quinn!  
 **Q.** Qué, qué pasa Alicia?  
 **A.** Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?  
 **Q.** Pesadilla? No... Jamás sería una pesadilla, en lo absoluto.  
 **A.** Ohhh.  
 **Q**. Intentaré nuevamente dormir.  
 **A**. Está bien, descansa, lo necesitas.  
 **Q.** Jejeje sí, gracias.

Al día siguiente…

 **A**. Mmmm no me quiero levantar anoche estuviste pfff fantástica.  
 **Q.** Jajaja sí estuvo muy bueno, pero ya me tengo que ir a la universidad.  
 **A.** Entonces es mejor que me levante, me das un aventón a mi departamento?  
 **Q.** Sabes que sí.  
 **A.** Quinn, lo de anoche de verdad no fue una pesadilla?  
 **Q.** No, fue un lindo sueño, eso es todo.  
 **A.** Un lindo sueño que incluye a tu ex esposa, verdad?  
 **Q.** Me conoces tan bien que sabes que no te puedo mentir, sí era un sueño acerca de Santana y Natalie, donde las 3 formábamos por fin la familia que tanto anhelé, pero como te dije, sólo fue un lindo sueño.  
 **A.** Quinn, creo que ya es tiempo de que superes a tu ex… No te soy suficiente?  
 **Q.** Alicia, sabes bien que esto que tenemos es así y estuviste de acuerdo desde un principio.  
 **A**. Sí, pero tal vez si nos diéramos una oportunidad verías las cosas de manera muy distinta.  
 **Q.** Aún no estoy lista, pero si me esperas tal vez acepte tener una relación contigo.  
 **A.** Ok, entonces esperaré…

Luego de dejar a su amiga rubia, la chica de ojos verdes se dirigió a la universidad.

Ya ahí.

 **T.** Quinn, buenos días, que carita, se nota que no dormiste nada bien.  
 **Q**. Algo hay de eso… Alicia se quedó a dormir y…  
 **T.** No digas más, ahora tengo claro el por qué no dormiste… Quinn no crees que te estás involucrando demasiado con ésa chica?  
 **Q**. Sólo es sexo Tabatha, sexo y nada más.  
 **T.** Te recuerdo que hay muchos rumores acerca de ella en el gimnasio.  
 **Q**. Los cuales no me interesan porque como ya te lo dije, es sólo sexo y nada más.  
 **T.** Así también comenzaron las cosas con Santana.  
 **Q**. Lo sé, por eso no volveré a cometer un error así una vez más, ya aprendí mi lección  
 **T.** Has tenido noticias de ella?  
 **Q**. Todos los días me envía un mensaje por el Messenger de Facebook, estoy pensando realmente en bloquearla…  
 **T**. Siempre dices lo mismo.  
 **Q**. Tal vez ahora sí lo lleve a cabo.  
 **T.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Te veo más tarde, ya es hora de empezar mi primera clase.  
 **T.** Te veo en el almuerzo.  
 **Q**. Claro.

Más tarde cuando la rubia terminó su clase, recibió un mensaje por Messenger de su ex esposa.

Se trataba de una fotografía de Natalie con un mensaje.

 _Hola mami, te extraño ya quiero verte…_

 **Q**. Hasta cuándo dejarás de hacer esto Santana López?

A la hora del almuerzo, la chica de ojos verdes se reunió con Tabatha.  
 **  
Q**. Mira lo que envió…  
 **T.** Awww cada vez es más bella tu hija. **  
Q**. No es mi hija. (rodando los ojos)  
 **T.** Lo es Quinn.  
 **Q**. No!  
 **T.** Ella no tiene la culpa de que tú y Santana no hayan continuado con su relación.  
 **Q**. Exacto, no tiene la culpa de que su madre haya elegido a su novia de preparatoria en vez de a mí, ni tampoco tiene la culpa de que haya sido engendrada gracias a una aventura heterosexual de mi ex esposa, pero eso no la hace mi hija!.  
 **T.** Has cambiado tanto Quinn… Realmente extraño a mi amiga de hace meses.  
 **Q**. Sabes que se murió aquél día luego de que fue a buscar a Santana a su departamento luego de que huyera de aquí por no confiar en ella….  
 **T.** Mmmm.

 _ **Flashback.  
**_

 ** _B_** _. Hey San, anoche no me di cuenta que ya estabas en casa, a qué hora llegaste?  
_ ** _S._** _Algo tarde, ya estabas dormida y no quise despertarte.  
_ ** _B._** _Lloraste?  
_ ** _S._** _No.  
_ ** _B._** _Claro que sí, tienes los ojos muy hinchados, qué pasó?  
_ ** _S._** _Nada.  
_ ** _B._** _Santana dímelo.  
_ ** _S._** _Quinn… Quinn y su maldita debilidad por las universitarias.  
_ ** _B._** _Acaso ella?  
_ ** _S._** _No... No lo sé, sólo sé que no soporto lo que hace.  
_ ** _B._** _Te lo dije Santana, te dije que ella nunca iba a cambiar, no puedo creer que no te haya respetado estando en la ciudad, imagínate si eso hace cuando estás ahí, que no hará cuando no lo estás?  
_ ** _S_** _. Por dios. (llorando)  
_ ** _B_** _. Santana, ella no vale la pena, no malgastes tus lágrimas por alguien así.  
_ ** _S._** _La amo.  
_ ** _B._** _Eso puede cambiar, Santana si tú quisieras sabes que..._

 _Las chicas se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sin más, la bailarina besó profundamente a la morena sin que ésta se resistiera._

 _ **Santana!**_ _ **  
**_  
Esa voz familiar hizo que las chicas se separaran.

 ** _S_** _. Quinn... (ojos muy abiertos)  
_ ** _Q._** _Qué... Qué significa esto?  
_ ** _B._** _Qué no lo ves? O quieres que te lo aclaremos?_

 _La chica de ojos azules intentó nuevamente besar a la morena quien de inmediato lo evitó._

 ** _Q._** _Por qué?  
_ ** _B._** _Porque me quiere, porque yo le doy confianza en cambio contigo nunca nada es seguro, cada beso que hemos compartido ha sido fantástico y ella me ha correspondido.  
_ ** _Q._** _Qué? Se han besado varias veces?  
_ ** _B._** _Por supuesto.  
_ ** _Q._** _Santana?_

 _La morena estaba con la cabeza agachada._

 ** _S._** _Déjame hablar con ella.  
_ ** _B._** _Pero Santana...  
_ ** _S._** _Por favor, déjanos a solas.  
_ ** _B._** _Ok, iré con los Klaine, recuerda que te amo._

 _Antes de que la bailarina saliera del departamento, cruzó mirada retadora con la otra rubia._

 ** _Q._** _En serio Santana? Me hiciste todo un drama por algo que ni siquiera era para nada malo cuando tú te has estado besuqueando por no sé cuánto tiempo con ésa arpía.  
_ ** _S._** _Yo...  
_ ** _Q_** _. Pensé que me amabas.  
_ ** _S._** _Lo hago, pero no confío en ti, lo he intentado una y otra vez pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo, tú destruiste toda mi confianza cuando decidiste dejarme por ésa chica, yo ahora no puedo soportar que alguien más te toque porque de inmediato siento que me vas a dejar otra vez._ _ **  
**_ ** _Q_** _. No Santana, jamás haría eso.  
_ ** _S_** _. Brittany ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo y...  
_ ** _Q_** _. Lo ha aprovechado bastante bien, caíste en su juego Santana, era obvio que ella venía por ti cuando se mudó a la ciudad.  
_ ** _S._** _Ella me ama.  
_ ** _Q_** _. Yo también!  
_ ** _S._** _Quinn...  
_ ** _Q_** _. Hace cuánto que se entienden?  
_ ** _S._** _Ella y yo no nos entendemos, solamente nos hemos besado un par de veces pero siempre luego de esos malditos besos me siento fatal.  
_ ** _Q_** _. Te das cuenta que me fuiste infiel?  
_ ** _S._** _No, solo fueron besos no hubo nada más, te lo juro._

 _Hubo un gran silencio._

 ** _Q_** _. La amas?  
_ ** _S._** _Qué?_ _ **  
**_ ** _Q_** _. Santana no me importa si te besaste una, dos o 1000 veces con Brittany, lo único que me importa es saber si la amas a ella o a mí, porque si me amas a mí te juro que no me va a importar el que te hayas besado con ella, lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado y que formemos la familia que siempre hemos soñado, te amo y este amor que siento por ti es más grande que cualquier cosa, dímelo por favor, dime si la amas a ella como para que lo nuestro termine en este instante._

 _Santana tomó una gran respiración._

 ** _S._** _No, te amo a ti._ _ **  
**_ ** _Q_** _. Bebé. (sonriendo)  
_ ** _S._** _Lo lamento, en serio perdóname, no quiero perderte, pero tampoco confío en ti y por ese motivo no puedo estar contigo.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Qué?  
_ _ **S.**_ _Necesito aclarar mi mente y la verdad es que no me das la seguridad que últimamente me ha dado Brittany…  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. (llorando)  
_ _ **S**_ _. Eso no quiere decir que piense tener algo con ella.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Pero tampoco conmigo…_ _ **  
S**_ _. Entiéndeme, me rompiste…  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Y he tratado por todos los medios de remediarlo… Te lo suplico Santana, quédate conmigo.  
_ _ **S**_ _. No Quinn… Al menos no por el momento.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Y para dejarme así hiciste que me ilusionara con formar nuestra familia? Para esto me hiciste que me encariñara con tu hija? Para después simplemente botarme?  
_ _ **S**_ _. No, ella es tu hija y siempre lo va a ser, el hecho de que tú y yo ya no estemos juntas no cambia nada, puedes venir a visitar a Natalie todas las veces que quieras y ella puede ir a pasar temporadas a Providence contigo.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ja… Que gran consuelo…  
_ _ **S**_ _. Quinn…  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Es tu última palabra?  
_ _ **S**_ _. Lo siento…  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ok, ya no tengo nada más qué hacer aquí… Fui una estúpida, una reverenda estúpida, ojalá y Brittany te haga feliz.  
_  
 _La rubia salió del departamento de Santana y justo al querer bajar las escaleras Brittany le llamó._

 _ **B.**_ _Por fin te vas…  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí y me imagino que has de estar feliz por eso.  
_ _ **B**_ _. Lo estoy y no sabes cuánto.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Pues ahí lo tienes, por fin te saliste con la tuya gracias a tus calumnias, supiste envolver tan bien a Santana con esa cara de niña buena que sólo ella te cree… Lograste el propósito que te fijaste desde aquél día en que me dijiste que ella volvería a ti…  
_ _ **B**_ _. Así es Quinn… Ni modo, perdiste y yo gané.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Eres una…_

 _ **Slap!  
**_ _  
Quinn le dio una gran bofetada a la bailarina._

 _ **Q.**_ _Algún día vas a pagar por esto que estás haciendo.  
_ _ **B.**_ _Jajajaja._

Brittany empujó con todas sus fuerzas a la chica de ojos verdes haciéndola caer por las escaleras.

 _ **Q.**_ _Ahhh!  
_ _ **K.**_ _Quinn!  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Dios mío, qué pasó?_ _ **  
B.**_ _Ella se resbaló, no pude detenerla._ _ **  
K.**_ _Quinn, estás bien?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No… Mi espalda, me duele horrible la espalda. (mueca)  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Llamaré a una ambulancia._ _ **  
K.**_ _Santana! Santana!  
_ _ **S.**_ _Qué pasa? Quinn!_

Santana bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

 _ **S.**_ _Quinnie, qué te pasó? (muy angustiada)  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Dios. (mueca de gran dolor)  
_ _ **B.**_ _Se resbaló y cayó por las escaleras.  
_ _ **S.**_ _No te preocupes Quinnie, tranquila…  
_  
 _La ambulancia llegó y trasladó a la rubia a un hospital._

 _ **Dr**_ _. No se preocupe señorita Quinn, a pesar de que se golpeó justo en el lugar donde tuvo la lesión hace años, por fortuna no es nada de gravedad, aun así es necesario que guarde reposo por algunas semanas, le aconsejo que tome algunas terapias de rehabilitación para fortalecer su espalda, eso le ayudará bastante a contrarrestar el dolor._ _ **  
Q.**_ _Gracias doctor.  
_ _ **Dr**_ _. Esta noche se quedará en observación, mañana puede ser dada de alta._

 _El doctor salió._

 _ **K.**_ _Gracias a dios no fue nada grave…  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Me asusté mucho, creí que tendría que volver a usar silla de ruedas.  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Chicos… Santana quiere pasar.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No quiero verla.  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Pero ella es tu novia.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ya no.  
_ _ **K**_ _. Pelearon?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ella con quien quiere estar es con Brittany._ _ **  
K**_ _. Quéeee?  
_ _ **S**_ _. Quinnie?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Vete.  
_ _ **S**_ _. Quinn, escucha…  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No te quiero ver, anda ve a seguirte besuqueando con la tipa que me tiró por las escaleras.  
_ _ **S**_ _. Brittany no hizo eso.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Claaaro, olvidaba que no confías para nada en mí, sólo en ella, pues vuelve a su lado y a mí déjame en paz.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Quinn.  
_ _ **K**_ _. Es mejor que la dejes descansar, mañana hablas con ella_ _ **  
S**_ _. Pero… Ok.  
_  
 _Los Klaine se quedaron esa noche con la rubia._

 _ **Q.**_ _No quiero verla, mañana a primera hora me regreso a Providence.  
_ _ **K.**_ _En tu estado no puedes conducir._ _ **  
Q**_ _. Puedo irme en tren, pero ya no quiero estar aquí.  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Iré por tu auto al estacionamiento del edificio, nosotros te llevaremos a casa._ _ **  
Q**_ _. Gracias._

Esa noche la rubia les contó todo lo que había pasado a sus amigos.

 _ **K**_ _. Jamás creí que Brittany fuera capaz de hacer eso._ _ **  
Q**_ _. Ya no quiero hablar de ellas.  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Es mejor que descanses._

A primera hora del siguiente día los chicos viajaron a Providence, la chica de ojos verdes estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente y lo único que quería era llegar a casa y tumbarse en su cama.

Ya en Providence.

 _ **K**_ _. No te vamos a dejar sola y menos así.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Perdónenme chicos pero realmente necesito estar sola… Por favor.  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Pero…  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Se los suplico._ _ **  
K.**_ _Está bien, pero antes de irnos dame el número de tu amiga la cuarentona, ésa que Santana tanto mencionaba, quiero que esté al pendiente de ti,  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ten mi celular y búscalo, su nombre es Tabatha.  
_ _ **K**_ _. Ok._

 _Después de llamarle a la amiga de Quinn, los Klaine regresaron a la gran manzana._

 _Ese día la rubia no dejó de llorar, estaba destrozada, enojada y desorientada, no podía creer que Santana fuera tan débil como para caer en el juego de Brittany._

 _Más tarde._

 _ **T.**_ _Quinn?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Tabatha, qué haces aquí?_ _ **  
T**_ _. El conserje me prestó una copia de la llave del departamento… Me tenías muy angustiada, desde que tus amigos me llamaron para platicarme lo que sucedió traté de comunicarme contigo, pero apagaste tu teléfono.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Necesitaba estar sola.  
_ _ **T**_ _. Traje comida, me imagino que no has probado alimento en todo el día.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No tengo hambre…  
_ _ **T.**_ _No me importa, comerás lo quieras o no… Y también me vas a platicar lo que pasó con tu novia.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ex novia… Ayer la perdí, perdí a mi hija.., Perdí a mi familia. (llorando)_

 _La rubia pidió unos días en la universidad para recuperarse y dichos días estuvo sumida en una gran depresión, se la pasaba llorando y viendo las fotos de su ex familia._

 _Santana estuvo llamándole varias veces pero ella ignoró dichas llamadas,  
_  
 _Un día.  
_  
 _ **T.**_ _Esto no puede seguir así, mueve tu trasero y ve a darte una ducha, tú y yo vamos a salir.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No estoy para diversión.  
_ _ **T**_ _. Y quién dijo que saldríamos a divertirnos? No señorita, encontré la hoja de alta del hospital y en el resumen veo que se te indica tomar terapias de rehabilitación, estuve investigando y por casualidad supe que en el gimnasio al que asisto hay una persona que se dedica a dar este tipo de terapias, le llevé tus radiografías y me dijo que lo podía hacer contigo, ya te inscribí y hoy es tu primer día, así que levántate de esa cama y ve a la ducha.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Pero…  
_ _ **T**_ _. Vamos!  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ok._

 _Al llegar al gimnasio._

 _ **Q**_ _. No sabía que asistías al gimnasio.  
_ _ **T.**_ _Estabas muy ocupada con tu relación con Santana como para hablar conmigo.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Lo lamento…  
_ _ **T.**_ _No te preocupes, sé que será temporal su rompimiento así que aprovecharé estos días para estar más cerca de ti, extraño a mi amiga.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ya no me extrañarás… Lo de Santana y yo es definitivo, lo vi en sus ojos.  
_ _ **T.**_ _Mmm mejor entremos._

 _Dentro del lugar._

 _ **T.**_ _Hey buenas tardes, tenemos una cita.  
_ _ **X.**_ _Quinn Fabray?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí, soy yo.  
_ _ **X.**_ _Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alicia Clark una de las entrenadoras del gimnasio y tu nueva fisioterapeuta.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ohhh genial.  
_ _ **A**_ _. No te preocupes Quinn, yo haré que tu espalda sea tan fuerte como antes.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Gracias, realmente necesito eso._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.  
**_ _  
_ **T.** Pues ojalá que mi amiga la de antes algún día vuelva.  
 **Q**. Sinceramente lo dudo… Además Alicia me hace sentir muy bien.  
 **T.** Solo físicamente.  
 **Q.** Como sea, pero ella me hace olvidarme de todo.  
 **T.** Te estás convirtiendo en su esclava sexual.  
 **Q.** No te equivoques Tabatha, la esclava es ella.  
 **T.** Mmmm.  
 _  
_De pronto Quinn recibió una llamada de Sebastian.

 **Q.** Y ahora éste qué quiere?  
 **T.** Te dejo para que atiendas tu llamada.

La mujer se alejó.

 **Q.** Sí?  
 **Se**. Hey Q, cómo estás? **  
Q.** Bien y tú?  
 **Se**. Bien… Verás en un par de días estaré por Providence por un asunto de trabajo y me preguntaba si me puedes dar alojamiento, llevaré a Natalie conmigo, para que la veas.  
 **Q**. Y desde cuándo tienes asuntos de trabajo aquí si ni siquiera pertenece a tu jurisdicción.  
 **Se**. Bueno, no es precisamente un asunto de trabajo… Emmm Puedes?  
 **Q**. Lo siento Sebastian pero en estos días también saldré de la ciudad, pero puedo recomendarte un buen hotel.  
 **Se**. Emmm claro.  
 **Q**. Se llama…

La llamada terminó.  
 **  
Q**. Por qué no me dejan de una buena vez en paz?

Mientras tanto en Nueva York.

 **Se**. Lo siento, no aceptó.  
 **S.** Eres un verdadero idiota, cómo se te ocurre decirle que vas por un asunto de trabajo?  
 **Se**. Me puse nervioso…  
 **S**. Que no extraña a su hija? Se está perdiendo sus mejores momentos.  
 **Se**. Diario le envías una foto o un video así que no lo creo.  
 **S.** Sabes que no es lo mismo…  
 **Se**. Mmmm, tenemos que encontrar un mejor pretexto.  
 **S.** Sí.

De pronto.

 **B.** Hey… Otra vez aquí?  
 **Se.** Vine a ver a mi hija.  
 **B.** Santana, sabes que no me gusta que éste tipo esté aquí.  
 **S.** Es el padre de Natalie. **  
B.** Mejor regreso cuando no esté.

La bailarina salió.

 **Se**. Te lo dije Santana, te dije que luego de haberse deshecho de Quinn el siguiente en su lista era yo, pero conmigo no va a poder, así que déjale claro que mientras ella viva en este lugar siempre me verá cuando visite a mi hija, le guste o no.  
 **S**. No te preocupes, Brittany tarde o temprano lo entenderá.  
 **Se**. Y tú cuando entenderás que ella no es tu felicidad?  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Se**. Nos vemos pasado mañana, me voy a despedir de mi hija.

Sebastian entró a la habitación.

 **S.** Mi vida está hecha un caos… Demonios, estoy más confundida que antes.

Continuará...


	2. La vida sigue su curso

**_Actualizando mi loca historia._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. La vida sigue su curso.  
** _ **  
Seis meses atrás.  
**_  
 _ **B.**_ _Anda Santana, acepta ir a una cita conmigo.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Brittany, apenas han pasado dos semanas de mi rompimiento con Quinn, no estoy lista.  
_ _ **B.**_ _Ella ya no te ha buscado, eso quiere decir que no le importas, en cambio para mí lo eres todo, anda di que sí.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Está bien…_

A pesar de que Santana no quería salir con Brittany, esa cita se convirtió en varias más, la latina nuevamente permitió que la bailarina la besara y al cabo de un mes ya estaban oficialmente juntas.

Mientras tanto en Providence, Kurt llegó a visitar a la rubia.

 _ **K.**_ _Me da gusto verte mucho mejor.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Empecé con las terapias esas de rehabilitación y el ir al gimnasio me ha distraído un poco.  
_ _ **K.**_ _Es bueno escucharlo… Quinn, lamento decírtelo pero lo tengo que hacer… Santana y Brittany están juntas otra vez, son novias.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Bueno, eso ya se veía venir, esa fue la intención de Brittany desde que llegó a vivir a casa de Santana, logró su cometido y pues si Santana aceptó estar con ella es porque ahí hay demasiado amor, qué se le va a hacer.  
_ _ **K**_ _. Algo me dice que Santana está confundida, ella te ama.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Si me amara me habría elegido a mí, no lo crees?  
_ _ **K.**_ _Pues…  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sabes? Desde hace días me ha estado atormentando un sueño, un sueño hermoso donde Santana, Natalie y yo formamos una familia y en ese sueño Santana logra ser una cantante famosa… Es duro aceptar que sólo se trata precisamente de un sueño… En fin, ésta es mi realidad y la tengo que aceptar, para mi suerte mi trabajo me ayuda también a distraerme.  
_ _ **K.**_ _Entonces piensas quedarte definitivamente aquí?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí, de hecho me ofrecieron más horas y las acepté, aquí está mi futuro.  
_ _ **K.**_ _Mira… Traje esto para ti, Santana supo que venía para acá y te la mandó._

Se trataba de una foto de Natalie del día que había cumplido 5 meses de vida.

 _ **K.**_ _Es hermosa, verdad?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Sí, a pesar de que se parece demasiado a Sebastian lo es.  
_ _ **K.**_ _Yo creo que se parece a Santana._ _ **  
Q.**_ _Pues entonces no lo sé._

La rubia dejó en la mesa la foto de la pequeña.

 _ **K.**_ _Santana siempre le muestra tus fotos y algunos videos que tiene donde apareces, le repite una y otra vez que eres su mami.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _No debería de engañarla de esa manera.  
_ _ **K**_ _. Pero no la está engañando, tú también eres su madre.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No Kurt, yo tengo sólo a una hija, a la cual abandoné en cuanto le di a luz.  
_ _ **K.**_ _Quinn…  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Vamos, te invito una copa, el día está lindo para salir.  
_ _ **K.**_ _Ok, vamos.  
_  
Mientras tanto en Nueva York.

 _ **S**_ _. Ya déjame en paz!  
_ _ **Se.**_ _No! Estás loca, demente, desquiciada, cómo se te ocurre ser novia de ésa arpía?  
_ _ **S.**_ _Brittany es muy linda conmigo, siempre me ha amado y…  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Y es una oportunista!  
_ _ **S.**_ _No le llames así.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. No voy a negar que es hermosa, pero Quinn es Quinn, ella es mega hermosa!  
_ _ **S.**_ _Y me engañó…  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Y se arrepintió e hizo todo lo que pudo para que la perdonaras, ella se esforzó.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Pues su engaño me dejó mal, muy mal.  
_ _ **Se.**_ _Qué triste que no lo hayas podido superar del todo, en fin ya que Quinn es soltera y bisexual, tal vez me anime y la empiece a cortejar.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Qué estupidez estás diciendo? Ni se te ocurra o juro que con mis propias manos te arranco lo que tienes entre las piernas y se lo doy de comer a los gatos de la vieja loca que vive abajo.  
_ _ **Se.**_ _Auch… No te preocupes Santana, jamás te traicionaría de esa manera, yo si soy tu amigo no como la que se hizo pasar por lo mismo para entrar nuevamente en tu cama.  
_ _ **S**_ _. Ella no ha entrado en mi cama.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Pero lo hará, ambos sabemos que lo hará y dije lo que dije sobre Quinn sólo para probar un punto… Así como tú ya estás con alguien más, no te sorprenda cuando tu ex también esté con alguien más.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Vete al diablo.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. No gracias, el diablo vive en este departamento contigo y es rubio de ojos azules.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Muy chistoso.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. En fin, vine por mi hija, puedes traerla?  
_ _ **S.**_ _Sí…  
_  
Semanas después en Providence.

 _ **A.**_ _Has avanzado mucho Quinn, tu espalda es cada vez más fuerte.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Eso me alegra mucho Alicia, en verdad pensé que tendría que volver a la silla de ruedas, me asusté como no tienes idea.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Me imagino, creo que en un par de semanas más podrás hacer otro tipo de ejercicios y si quieres yo puedo ser tu entrenadora.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Supongo que no me caería nada mal volver a estar en forma, hace años tenía un cuerpo espectacular y ahora…  
_ _ **A.**_ _Lo sigues teniendo, créemelo.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Jajaja pues gracias por el cumplido aunque no sea verdad.  
_ _ **A**_ _. No es sólo un cumplido, y sí es verdad.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ok, gracias.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Mañana abrirán un nuevo bar cerca de aquí, tengo unas entradas de cortesía, iremos un grupo de amigos, te gustaría acompañarnos?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Te lo agradezco pero ese tipo de ambiente no me gusta.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Ah no? Entonces de qué tipo de ambiente eres?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Pues… Ya no lo sé. (mueca)  
_ _ **A.**_ _Cómo?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Nada, olvídalo.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Deberías de intentar divertirte, siempre te noto como molesta o ausente, tal vez un poco de música y unas cuantas copas te ayuden a relajarte.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Eres entrenadora profesional y bebes?  
_ _ **A**_ _. No siempre, pero de vez en cuando me gusta divertirme, entonces qué dices?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Luego te digo.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Ese "luego te digo" es un no.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Mmmm.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Ten. (dándole una entrada) Por si decides asistir.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Gracias.  
_  
Al llegar al departamento se encontró con la misma rutina de siempre, revisar trabajos de sus alumnos mientras escuchaba las mismas canciones una y otra vez, era el soundtrack de su relación con la latina.

En ese momento recibió un mensaje a través de Facebook, se trataba de una imagen de la pequeña Natalie enviado por Santana que decía:

 _"Mira mami, ya casi me sale mi primer diente"  
_  
Quinn estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero se aguantó y eliminó la conversación.

 _ **Q.**_ _Te encanta hacerme sufrir Santana, así es como te desquitas del error que cometí pero por mí no quedó, hice lo que pude para que me perdonaras, ahora sólo me queda comenzar a superarte._

De vuelta en Nueva York…

 _ **S.**_ _Espera Britt.  
_ _ **B.**_ _Para qué? No es algo que no hayamos hecho antes.  
_ _ **S**_ _. Lo sé pero aún no estoy lista.  
_ _ **B**_ _. Vamos Santana, me tienes tan excitada._ _ **  
S**_ _. Apenas estamos iniciamos nuestro noviazgo, debemos esperar un poquito, es lo mejor y lo sabes.  
_ _ **B**_ _. Santana, pero si nosotras comenzamos teniendo sexo, por qué ahora te da miedo?  
_ _ **S**_ _. Eso fue hace años y he cambiado._ _ **  
B**_ _. Mmmm el haberte acostado con un hombre sin conocerlo dice lo contrario._ _ **  
S**_ _. Me estás juzgando?  
_ _ **B**_ _. No, sólo quiero que hagamos el amor.  
_ _ **S**_ _. Perdón pero aún no estoy lista, me vas a esperar?  
_ _ **B**_ _. Ok, te tendré paciencia.  
_ _ **S**_ _. Gracias Britt._

En Providence.

 _ **T**_ _. Quinn, vengo a invitarte a desayunar, espero que no lo hayas hecho ya.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No Tabatha, de hecho apenas me levanté, estuve hasta muy tarde revisando tareas.  
_ _ **T.**_ _Con razón traes esa cara de cansancio.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Además no podía dormir, Santana sigue atormentándome con sus mensajes.  
_ _ **T.**_ _Si te hace daño bloquéala.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Sería como darle demasiada importancia, no lo crees?  
_ _ **T.**_ _Pero igual se la estás dando.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Lo sé. (soltando el aire)  
_ _ **T.**_ _Y esto?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ah, es una entrada de cortesía para la inauguración de un bar cerca del gimnasio.  
_ _ **T.**_ _Cierto, medio gimnasio estuvo hablando de eso, irás?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No, ya me imagino el tipo de ambiente y yo paso.  
_ _ **T.**_ _Pues deberías de ir, no pierdes nada, además eres tan joven, diviértete ahora que puedes, luego los años te alcanzarán y no podrás hacerlo.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Lo pensaré.  
_ _ **T.**_ _Bueno ya vístete porque me muere de hambre.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Jajaja voy.  
_  
El resto de la tarde la rubia continuó revisando trabajos, entonces decidió hacerle caso a su amiga e intentar divertirse un poco, ya casi habían pasado tres meses desde su rompimiento con Santana y estaba harta de sentirse mal todos los días, así que fue a ducharse y se puso un vestido adecuado para esa noche.

Al llegar al bar descubrió que estaba a reventar, intentó buscar a Alicia pero era prácticamente imposible entre tanta gente, ya que estaba ahí decidió acercarse a la barra para al menos tomar un trago, cuando de pronto…

 _ **A.**_ _Viniste…  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Hey Alicia, sí, cómo me encontraste?  
_ _ **A.**_ _Tenía la esperanza de que vinieras así que no quité mis ojos de la entrada, en cuanto llegaste te vi pero la gente impidió que me acercara a ti, pero por fin lo hice, qué tomas?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Un Vodka tonic.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Cantinero deme uno igual al de mi amiga.  
_ _ **X.**_ _En seguida.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Esto está a reventar.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, los dueños del lugar son mis amigos y tengo una mesa, vamos?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ok, vamos.  
_  
Las chicas se fueron hasta la mesa de la chica castaña, estando ahí le presentó a Quinn al resto de sus amigos.

 _ **Q**_ _. El chico de cabello negro es tu novio?  
_ _ **A.**_ _Kenneth? Para nada jajaja él es gay.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ohhh.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Además aunque no lo fuera tampoco podría ser mi novio.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Por?  
_ _ **A.**_ _Soy lesbiana Quinn, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Pues… Sinceramente, no.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Lo soy y estoy muy orgullosa de serlo.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Yo soy bisexual o lo era, ja ya no lo sé.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Por?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Hace muchos años que no tengo una relación con un chico.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Interesante.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _No tanto, mi vida es taaaaan aburrida.  
_ _ **A.**_ _No lo creo, lo que pasa es que trabajas demasiado.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Tal vez.  
_ _ **X.**_ _Chicas vamos a bailar.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Sí, me fascina esa canción, vienes?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Claro._

Muchas horas de baile y varias copas hicieron que Quinn se sintiera joven otra vez, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el recuerdo de Santana se esfumó, se estaba divirtiendo al máximo al menos por esa noche.

 _ **Q**_ _. Dios, estoy tan ebria.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Jajaja yo igual.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Creo que es mejor que me vaya o luego no sabré de mí.  
_ _ **A.**_ _No puedes conducir así, ni yo tampoco, tomemos un taxi y mañana regresamos por nuestros autos.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Jajaja ok, es lo mejor._ _ **  
A**_ _. Me voy a despedir de mis amigos.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No es necesario que me acompañes, síguete divirtiendo.  
_ _ **A.**_ _No te voy a dejar sola esta noche.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Está bien.  
_  
Al salir de del bar las chicas tomaron un taxi.

 _ **A.**_ _Tu departamento o el mío?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Mmm?  
_ _ **A.**_ _Entonces?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _El mío.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Vamos para allá.  
_  
Al llegar al departamento, Quinn sabía claramente de las intenciones de Alicia.

 _ **Q**_ _. Alicia estoy muy ebria y si piensas que voy a tener sexo contigo estás muy equivocada.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Qué tendría de malo.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Eres una desconocida.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Auch eso dolió, cómo que desconocida? Hace poco más de dos meses que soy tu fisioterapeuta.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Lo sé, pero sólo eso, no sé nada de ti ni tú de mí.  
_ _ **A**_ _. Y para tener sexo casual cuándo se ha necesitado saber acerca de la otra persona?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No me gusta el sexo casual, me ha traído cosas que odio.  
_ _ **A**_ _. Vamos Quinn, sé que estás muy estresada y yo sólo quiero relajarte un poco.  
_  
Alicia arrinconó a la rubia contra la pared y la besó salvajamente, Quinn quiso resistirse pero al final cedió.

 _ **Q**_ _. Espera, si continuó con esto me voy a arrepentir, lo sé, me conozco y no quiero que mañana mi cruda moral sea mayor a la física.  
_ _ **A.**_ _No pienses en lo que va a pasar en unas horas, sólo concéntrate en lo que estás sintiendo en estos momentos.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Es que…  
_  
De pronto la mano de Alicia comenzó a tocar entre las piernas de la chica de ojos verdes.

 _ **Q.**_ _Dios mmm.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Hace cuánto que no tienes sexo?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Tres meses.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Muy pero muy interesante… Yo te haré sentir como no te lo imaginas, sólo déjate llevar.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Está bien._

Con pasos torpes se dirigieron hasta la habitación de la rubia quien se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y simplemente sucedió, tuvo sexo con la chica a la que apenas conocía.

A la mañana siguiente un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de náuseas la hicieron despertar, de inmediato corrió hasta el baño y vació todo el contenido de su estómago, lavó su cara y sus dientes, de pronto se dio cuenta de su desnudez y le pareció extraño, regresó a su habitación y vio el cuerpo desnudo de una chica en su cama.

 _ **Q**_ _. Oh, oh…_

Se acercó para ver de quién se trataba y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir la identidad de la mujer.

 _ **Q.**_ _No puede ser, no puede ser! Qué demonios hice? Sé que el alcohol y yo nos llevamos nada bien y… Dios mío.  
_  
Tomó un par de respiraciones, luego fue a ponerse algo de ropa e intentó despertar a la chica.

 _ **Q**_ _. Alicia, Alicia!  
_ _ **A.**_ _Mmmm… Mi cabeza, mi cabeza!  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Lo sé… Tengo analgésicos, quieres?  
_ _ **A.**_ _Espera, necesito ir a vomitar.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ahí está el baño._

Minutos después.

 _ **A**_ _. Lo siento, se me pasaron demasiado las cosas… Y mi ropa?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Aquí está.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Anoche estuvo delicioso, lo disfrutaste?  
_  
La rubia tuvo algunos flashbacks de la noche anterior.

 _ **Q.**_ _Sí, eso creo. (mueca)  
_ _ **A**_ _. No te preocupes, cuando estemos sobrias verás que será mucho mejor.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No me voy a acostar contigo otra vez.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Por qué no?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _No es correcto.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Pero si no hicimos nada malo  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Mmm  
_ _ **A.**_ _Me invitas a desayunar?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Lo siento, necesito ir a recoger mi auto.  
_ _ **A**_ _. Te acompaño, recuerda que dejé allá también el mío.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ok.  
_  
Quinn estaba demasiado incómoda con la situación, se sentía muy avergonzada al haber tenido sexo con una chica a pesar de seguir enamorada de Santana, sentía que le había fallado otra vez.

Al llegar por los autos…

 _ **A.**_ _Vamos a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _No, gracias.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Quinn, no te pongas rara, fue sólo sexo, acaso tienes alguna relación?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _No.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Lo ves? No tiene nada de malo.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Tienes razón, lo que pasa es que yo no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez y anoche fue la tuya.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Algo así…  
_ _ **A.**_ _Anda vamos a desayunar juntas, no te quiero ver así de tensa.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Bien, vamos._

Mientras desayunaban…

 _ **A**_ _. Voy a confesarte algo, desde que te vi me deslumbró tu belleza, eres preciosa, me gustas mucho Quinn y me encantaría que aceptaras salir conmigo a cenar o algo así.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Lo siento pero no puedo.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Por qué? Ya me dijiste que no tienes ninguna relación.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Cierto pero… No me siento muy cómoda con esta situación._ _ **  
A**_ _. Tal vez sea porque no nos conocemos muy bien, pero precisamente para eso te estoy invitando a salir conmigo, qué dices?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Que necesito pensarlo.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Bueno, algo es algo. (sonriendo)  
_  
Al día siguiente la rubia le platicó todo lo sucedido con Alicia a su amiga Tabatha.

 _ **T.**_ _Pues sinceramente no le veo lo malo, es decir, eres soltera.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Pero Santana…  
_ _ **T.**_ _Santana tiene novia, por si ya lo habías olvidado.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _No, claro que no lo he olvidado, es sólo que… Me siento mal, como si la hubiera engañando otra vez.  
_ _ **T.**_ _Pero no lo hiciste, ella rompió contigo, además Alicia es hermosa, no tiene nada de malo estar con ella.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Pero es que yo no quiero una relación, no sé si algún día estaré preparada para algo así otra vez.  
_ _ **T.**_ _Entonces háblalo con ella y si está de acuerdo no habrá ningún problema, al contrario pienso que ella agradecerá tu sinceridad.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Cierto, además fue sexo casual, lo más probable es que Alicia ya haya dado vuelta a la página.  
_ _ **T.**_ _Puede ser.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ya veré qué pasa._

El lunes Quinn se presentó al gimnasio por la tarde noche como siempre lo hacía entre semana.

 _ **Q.**_ _Hola.  
_ _ **A**_ _. Quinn. (enorme sonrisa)  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Comenzamos con el calentamiento?  
_ _ **A.**_ _Claro.  
_  
Y mientras hacían los ejercicios de rehabilitación la chica no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a Quinn y tocarla.

 _ **Q**_ _. Alicia…  
_ _ **A.**_ _Me gustas Quinn, me gustas como no tienes idea.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Pero…  
_ _ **A**_ _. Shhh. (besándola)  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Alicia, aquí no…  
_ _ **A**_ _. Entonces vamos a mi departamento, sí?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Pues… Bien, vamos._

Llegado ahí Quinn estaba tan nerviosa que se desconocía a sí misma.

 _ **A.**_ _Te sientes incómoda?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Mucho.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Si no quieres estar conmigo no hay problema, podemos charlar para conocernos mejor si así lo quieres.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Pues no sé…  
_ _ **A.**_ _Entonces podemos sólo pasarla bien sin necesidad de llegar a la cama…_

Alicia se acercó a la rubia para comenzar una sesión de besos muy calientes, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y las chicas terminaron teniendo sexo muy apasionado.

 _ **Q**_ _. Pensé que sería cosa de una sola vez.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Yo también, pero luego de probarte no creo que pueda ser así.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Eso de cosa de una vez definitivamente no va conmigo.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Eh?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Alicia escucha, yo no quiero una relación, no estoy para algo así en estos momentos.  
_ _ **A**_ _. Y para tener sólo sexo?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Creo que… Para eso sí.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Pues para mí eso está perfecto.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ok, entonces está todo claro entre nosotras?  
_ _ **A.**_ _Lo está. (sonriendo)  
_  
Y a partir de ese día, Alicia no dejó ni a sol ni sombra a la rubia, de pronto se llamaban para quedarse de ver en algún hotel o en sus respectivos departamentos donde le daban rienda suelta a la pasión, Quinn se sentía totalmente diferente con Alicia, se sentía como si todo fuera más carnal y salvaje, inconscientemente se estaba volviendo adicta al sexo al lado de la otra chica.

En Nueva York.

 _ **Se.**_ _Así que por fin lo hiciste?  
_ _ **S.**_ _No me pude negar más.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Bueno, pues espero que haya sido bueno.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Con Brittany siempre fue bueno.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Pero no tanto como con Quinn, cierto?  
_ _ **S.**_ _Cierra la boca.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Santana, iré a Nueva Jersey el fin de semana, mis tíos quieren conocer a Natalie, puedo llevarla?  
_ _ **S.**_ _No sé…  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Vamos, es mi hija.  
_ _ **S**_ _. Es que, dos días…  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Sé cuidar muy bien de ella, no lo niegues.  
_ _ **S**_ _. Está bien.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Gracias.  
_  
Pero el chico tenía otros planes y cuando llegó a su destino…

 _ **Se**_ _. Por fin volverás a ver a tu mami, sé que ella estará feliz al verte.  
_  
Tocó al timbre del departamento de la rubia, entonces la puerta se abrió, se trataba de Alicia.

 _ **A.**_ _Sí?  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Emmm perdón, busco a Quinn Fabray.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Ah claro, Quinn te buscan.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Quién?  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Yo… Traje a tu hija.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Tu hija? (frunciendo el ceño)  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sebastian.  
_ _ **A.**_ _Tienes una hija con éste chico?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _No, es una larga historia… Alicia podríamos vernos mañana?  
_ _ **A.**_ _Claro, te llamo.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ok._

La chica salió.

 _ **Se**_ _. No vas a saludar a tu hija?  
_  
En cuanto vio a la pequeña, Quinn casi se pone a llorar, pero no quiso demostrárselo al chico.

 _ **Se**_ _. Tómala.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _No quiero que llore.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. No llorará, ella te conoce.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Hace mucho que no me ve, ya me no ha de recordarme.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Lo hace, créemelo.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ok._

Quinn tomó entre sus brazos a Natalie, la niña de inmediato sonrió.

 _ **Se**_ _. Te lo dije, hey mi amor, ella es Quinn, tu mami Quinn.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _No le digas eso Sebastian, yo no soy su madre.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Lo eres.  
_  
La rubia estaba embobada por la ternura que irradiaba la pequeña, toco sus pequeñas manitas, aspiró el dulce aroma de bebé que hacía meses no olía, también le dio varios besos en la frente.

 _ **Q.**_ _Y a qué debo tu vistita?  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Puedo sentarme?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Claro.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Pues Natalie quería verte y la traje, sólo eso.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ay Sebastian, por dios. (rodando los ojos)  
_ _ **Se.**_ _En serio… Además quería hablar contigo, ni siquiera nos despedimos luego de que… Bueno ya sabes, quería saber cómo estabas?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Bien… Estoy bien.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Sí ya lo vi, ella es tu novia?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Alicia? Para nada, sólo somos amigas, además ella es mi entrenadora.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Ohhh, pues es linda.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Te parece?  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Sí… Santana me ha dicho que ha intentado comunicarse contigo pero no le contestas los mensajes.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Santana está loca si piensa que voy a servirle de tapete para que me siga pisoteando cada que se le da la gana.  
_ _ **Se.**_ _Lo sé… Ella y Brittany están juntas.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí, Kurt me lo dijo hace tiempo.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. No debiste haberte rendido tan fácilmente.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Hice lo que pude y me cansé, ya no tuve fuerzas, supongo que es mejor así, además Santana es feliz con el amor de su vida y eso es lo que importa.  
_ _ **Se.**_ _Y tu felicidad?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Bueno, soy feliz, tengo otro tipo de felicidad pero lo soy, además me siento bien.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Si tú lo dices… Santana sigue trabajando en el teatro, resulta que la cosa de la música no ha avanzado mucho.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Qué lástima.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Pensé que visitarías a Natalie Caroline, Santana me dijo que te dijo que podrías hacerlo.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No lo haré, lo último que quiero es verle la cara a Brittany para que se vuelva a burlar de mí, suficiente tengo con lo que me hizo.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Sí, lo supe por Kurt, debiste denunciarla.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No tenía pruebas, Brittany sabe muy bien cómo manipular a las personas así que no habría logrado nada con denunciarla, la aborrezco.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Sabes? A mí tampoco me gusta ésa chica y no creo para nada que sea la verdadera felicidad para Santana.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Pero nosotros no decidimos por ella, si Santana quiere estar con Brittany es su asunto.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Cierto… Mira, Caroline ya tiene dos dientes.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Sí… Tenla.  
_  
La rubia le entregó la pequeña a su padre.

 _ **Se**_ _. Mmmm ya no te interesa tu hija?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ella no es mi hija.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Me prometiste algo, acaso lo olvidaste?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Sí lo sé, pero las circunstancias cambiaron.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Ya no la quieres en tu vida?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Entiéndeme es muy doloroso, lo siento pero no, entre más lejos estén todos ustedes de mí será mucho mejor.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Quinn, estás hablando en serio?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Sí y te voy a pedir que ya no vuelvas.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Caroline nunca te va a perdonar el que la abandones.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ay por dios... (rodando los ojos)  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Quinn después de Santana tú eres la única persona en la que confío para que esté al cuidado de mi hija, pensé que eras mujer de palabra.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ya no soy la misma de antes.  
_ _ **Se**_ _. Está bien, si ya no quieres ser parte de la vida de Caroline ya no voy a insistir, adiós Quinn.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Adiós.  
_  
Sebastian muy desconcertado salió del departamento con su hija.

 _ **Se.**_ _Pero qué le pasó a Quinn? Ésta chica a la que acabamos de ver no es tu madre… Algo tenemos que hacer tú y yo para devolverle la sonrisa, tú no crecerás separada de tu madre la rubia linda, te lo prometo mi amor y también te prometo que sacaré al diablo de ojos azules de tu vida antes de que se le ocurra hacerte daño.  
_  
Las semanas siguieron su curso, la rara relación entre Quinn y Alicia continuaba, poco a poco la chica castaña había comenzado a saber del pasado de la rubia debido a la visita de Sebastian, Alicia comprendió por fin la actitud de Quinn y no quiso presionarla con tener con ella algo más de lo que ya tenían.

Por fin la chica de ojos verdes pudo comprar su propio departamento el cual pagaría poco a poco, el tener su propio lugar la hacía sentir como una triunfadora.

 _ **A.**_ _Vaya, es precioso.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Lo decoré a la perfección, verdad?  
_ _ **A.**_ _Así es.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Quieres estrenar la recámara?  
_ _ **A.**_ _Tú que crees?  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Jajaja._

Luego de algunas rondas.

 _ **A.**_ _Diablos…  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Te lastimé?  
_ _ **A.**_ _Pues…  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Oye, si te hago daño sólo dímelo, se supone que lo debes de disfrutar.  
_ _ **A**_ _. En el momento estuvo grandioso pero ahora siento un poco de dolor.  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Intentaré ser menos efusiva.  
_ _ **A**_ _. Siempre has sido así?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Creo que sí, no lo recuerdo.  
_ _ **A**_ _. Entonces te gusta rudo?  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No lo sé.  
_ _ **A**_ _. Hay una tienda donde venden muchas cosas que sé que te gustaría usar conmigo.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Qué tipo de cosas?  
_ _ **A.**_ _Mañana que vayamos lo verás.  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Ok._

En Nueva York.

 _ **Bl.**_ _Santana, estás perdiendo seguidores.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Lo sé, ni me lo digas. (puchero)  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Mmmm hay comentarios bastante negativos sobre las dos últimas canciones que subiste, dicen que les falta sentimiento y que las cantas sin nada de emoción.  
_ _ **S**_ _. Dicen la verdad, esas canciones apestan, realmente apestan, jamás me imaginé escribir algo tan pobre.  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Creo que mejor las borramos del canal.  
_ _ **S**_ _. No, quiero que me recuerden esta horrible etapa por la que estoy pasando, porque cuando salga de ella quiero que todos mis fans y ex fans lo reconozcan y me lo hagan saber.  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Ok… Por cierto, te conseguí una fecha en uno de los bares de un ex compañero de Nyada, es muy pequeño pero considero que el cantar ahí te servirá para que tomes experiencia.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Gracias Blaine, te prometo que daré una presentación espectacular para que me vuelvan a invitar a cantar.  
_ _ **Bl.**_ _Así se habla.  
_ _ **S**_ _. Has sabido algo de Quinn?  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. No, parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Por qué no han ido a verla?  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Porque nos pidió que lo dejáramos de hacer hasta que se sintiera mejor.  
_ _ **S**_ _. Me odia mucho?  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Para nada.  
_ _ **S.**_ _Yo sé que sí y no la culpo.  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Cómo van las cosas con Britt?  
_ _ **S.**_ _Bien.  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Bien a secas?  
_ _ **S.**_ _Sí, bien.  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Que entusiasmo._ _ **  
S**_ _. Es sólo que…  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Ella no es Quinn.  
_ _ **S**_ _. Cambiemos de tema, sí?  
_ _ **Bl**_ _. Ok.  
_  
 **En la actualidad.  
**  
 **B**. Ya se fue?  
 **S**. Sí ya… Brittany no me gusta la manera en que te diriges a Sebastian, él es el padre de mi hija, es algo que debes de respetar.  
 **B**. No me gusta que se meta en nuestro departamento, eso es todo.  
 **S**. Pues te guste o no, eso seguirá pasando.  
 **B**. Muy pronto ya no pasará.  
 **S**. Mmmm?  
 **B**. Te tengo excelentes noticias.  
 **S**. Ah sí?  
 **B**. Sí, por fin decidí retomar mi profesión, Katy Perry comenzará con su nueva gira mundial, hace unas semanas hice una prueba y me quedé, otra vez seré una de sus bailarinas, los ensayos serán en Los Ángeles, en dos semanas nos mudamos mi amor, ya le llamé a tu madre para contárselo y está feliz.  
 **S**. Qué demo… Mudarnos? Un momento… Cuándo me consultaste si me quiero mudar o no?  
 **B.** Eres mi novia, lo di por hecho.  
 **S.** Britt, aquí está mi vida, mi música, mi trabajo, todo.  
 **B.** Un trabajo como asistente de director teatral el cual odias, la música que no acaba de cuajar y en tu vida estoy yo y a donde yo vaya tú debes estar conmigo.  
 **S.** Brittany, te irás de gira por meses, yo no puedo descuidar tanto mi empleo.  
 **B.** Mi amor, el vivir en Los Ángeles puede servirte para encontrar otras oportunidades que aquí no has encontrado.  
 **S.** Pero qué haré yo sola allá?  
 **B.** Puedes viajar conmigo la mayor parte de la gira.  
 **S.** No puedo hacer eso, mi bebé es muy pequeña y no puedo alejarla tanto tiempo de su padre.  
 **B.** Entonces?  
 **S.** Pues puedes irte tú y yo aquí te espero.  
 **B.** No, la idea no me gusta.  
 **S.** Yo no me voy a ir de aquí, lo siento, no voy a renunciar a mis sueños.  
 **B.** Unos sueños que prácticamente se han vuelto inalcanzables.  
 **S.** Como sea, son mis sueños y así me lleve toda la vida los voy a alcanzar.  
 **B.** Entonces definitivamente no vienes conmigo?  
 **S.** No.  
 **B.** Bien, entonces casémonos antes de que me vaya de gira.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **B.** Eres el amor de mi vida y quiero asegurarme de que me esperarás…  
 **S.** No necesitamos casarnos para que estés segura de eso.  
 **B.** Yo sí lo necesito.  
 **S.** Britt… No.  
 **B.** No quieres casarte conmigo?  
 **S.** No de esta manera, así tan apresurada.  
 **B.** Con Quinn no dudaste ni un segundo en apresurar la boda.  
 **S.** No metas a Fabray en esto.  
 **B.** Lo tengo que hacer porque siento que si ella te pidiera lo mismo que yo, no durarías ni un segundo en decirle que sí.  
 **S.** No digas eso.  
 **B.** El amor que sientes por mí jamás será ni la décima parte de lo que sentiste por ella, verdad?  
 **S.** Britt…  
 **B**. Necesito aire.

La bailarina salió.

 **B**. Ok Santana, si no quieres irte conmigo ni modo, al menos te separé de ella que era lo que me interesaba y no te voy a dejar hasta asegurarme de que Quinn ya no quiera absolutamente nada contigo, ese será tu castigo por elegirla a ella hace años por encima de mí.

 _Continuará…  
_

* * *

 ** _Esto apenas comienza, no sé para cuántos capítulos dé, pero varias ideas están en mi cabeza y las plasmaré tal cual._**

 ** _Gracias por leer, perdón por los errores._**


	3. Plan B

_**Nueva actualización de la historia y es un poco más larga.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Plan B.**

 **B.** Nos vemos pronto.  
 **S.** Ok..  
 **B.** Te estaré llamando.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **B.** Te amo.  
 **S.** Cuídate Britt.  
 **B.** Claro, claro.

La latina había llevado a su novia al aeropuerto para que viajara a Los Ángeles donde comenzaría con los ensayos de su gira internacional, por alguna razón sentía como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima cuando se despidió de la bailarina.

 **S.** Bueno mi amor ahora sólo estamos tú y yo... Te gustaría visitar a tu mami Quinn?

Natalie sonrió.

 **S.** Pues lo haremos, solo necesito encontrar el momento adecuado para ir a Providence.

Mientras tanto en Providence...

 **Q**. Vaya!  
 **A.** Te dije que había cosas muy interesantes en esta tienda, qué dices compramos algo?  
 **Q.** Estás segura que quieres probar esto?  
 **A.** Yo lo estoy, aquí la pregunta es: Tú lo estás?  
 **Q.** Pues... Nunca he tenido una relación sadomasoquista.  
 **A.** Ni yo, pero sería interesante probarlo no lo crees? Además si no nos gusta podemos dejarlo.  
 **Q.** Ok, hagámoslo.  
 **A.** Perfecto.  
 **Q.** Esto es como un columpio? (mueca)  
 **A.** Eso parece jejeje lo llevamos?  
 **Q.** Sí.

Luego de comprar algunas cosas las chicas se fueron al departamento de la rubia para estrenarlas.

Alicia fue sodomizada por Quinn quien disfrutó bastante la experiencia.

 **Q**. Estás bien?  
 **A.** Sí, muy bien, fue muy interesante.  
 **Q.** Esto va a pasar siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo en hacerlo.  
 **A.** Ya lo sé Quinn, gracias por preocuparte por mí. (besándola)  
 **Q.** No es nada.

La relación entre las chicas continuaba de esa manera, un día la chica de ojos verdes aceptó ser ella quien fuese sodomizada, fue una experiencia muy distinta, puramente carnal.

 _ **Dos meses antes...**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **T**_ _. Hey Quinn, podemos hablar?_ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Claro Tabatha, pasa algo? Te veo con cara de preocupación._ _  
_ _ **T.**_ _Es que... Una de las chicas que asiste al gimnasio se enteró que tú y_ _  
_ _Alicia están saliendo y ella me contó cosas de tu amiga que no son precisamente muy agradables._ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Ah sí?_ _  
_ _ **T.**_ _Sí, ella ha sido testigo de que a Alicia le encanta seducir a las chicas que entrena, se divierte con ellas y cuando se cansa las cambia por alguien más._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ohhh, pues no veo cuál sea el problema..._ _  
_ _ **T.**_ _Tú y ella tienen una relación y..._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. No la tenemos, lo nuestro ni siquiera se acerca a una relación, tenemos sexo y ya, sin ataduras, sin nada, así que no me importa si ella seduce a otras chicas._ _ **  
**_ _ **T.**_ _Pero y las enfermedades Quinn?_ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Tomo mis precauciones, no te preocupes._ _  
_ _ **T.**_ _Entonces seguirás acostándote con ella?_ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Mientras no me aburra claro que sí._ _  
_ _ **T.**_ _Y Santana?_ _ **  
**_ _ **Q**_ _. Ella por fin está en mi pasado._ _  
_ _ **T.**_ _Ohhh._ _  
_  
 _ **En la actualidad.**_ _ **  
**_  
 **K.** Entonces rompieron su relación?  
 **S.** No precisamente.  
 **K.** Pero ella se fue.  
 **S.** Sip.  
 **K.** Y lo dices tan tranquila?  
 **S.** Entonces cómo quieres que te lo diga?  
 **K.** Pues como lo haría una mujer totalmente enamorada, llorando por la ausencia de su mujer.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **K.** No la extrañas ni tantito, verdad?  
 **S.** Claro que lo hago.  
 **K.** Mentira!  
 **S.** Escucha, las cosas con Brittany últimamente estuvieron extrañas, y puede que tengas razón, no siento su ausencia para nada y no la echo de menos, yo sé a quién echo de menos pero no tengo las suficientes agallas para ir por ella.  
 **K.** Vaya! Por fin lo aceptas.  
 **S.** Sí, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto porque no tengo cara para disculparme.  
 **K.** Pero no ha pasado tanto tiempo.  
 **S.** Casi 7 meses, no te parece tanto? Natalie está a punto de cumplir su primer año de vida y la mitad de ella ha estado sin su madre.  
 **K.** Pues ese es el pretexto perfecto para volver a ver a Quinn.  
 **S.** No entiendo.  
 **K.** Hazle una fiesta a Natalie para celebrar su primer cumpleaños e invita a Quinn, jamás se rehusará a venir a celebrar el primer año de su hija.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, le preparé a mi bebita su fiesta.  
 **K.** Eso!

La latina comenzó con los detalles de la fiesta, entonces le envió la invitación a Quinn a su antiguo departamento ya que aún no sabía que la chica se había mudado.

 **S.** Han sabido algo de Quinn? Saben si vendrá a la fiesta de Natalie?  
 **Bl.** Hace mucho que no me comunico con ella.  
 **K.** Ni yo.  
 **S.** Pues debería de haber confirmado, no lo creen?  
 **Bl.** Tómale una foto a la invitación y envíasela.  
 **S.** Pero siempre me deja en visto.  
 **K.** No pierdes nada con intentarlo.  
 **S.** Ok, dejen lo hago.

Cuando la rubia recibió el mensaje estaba bastante ocupada con su amiga.

 **Q.** Ahhhh Dios!. (arqueando la espalda)  
 **A.** Tu celular está sonando.  
 **Q**. No importa, continúa.

La chica castaña llevó nuevamente su cabeza entre las piernas de la chica de ojos verdes.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mmmmm.

Luego de que ambas chicas estuvieran satisfechas, Quinn revisó su celular.

 **Q**. No puedo creerlo.  
 **A.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Nada.  
 **A.** No? Pues para no pasar nada tu cara dice lo contrario.  
 **Q.** Recibí la invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de mi ex esposa.  
 **A.** Ohhh irás?  
 **Q.** Claro que no, yo no tengo nada qué hacer ahí.  
 **A.** Está bien, no dejemos que eso arruine el momento, traigo el strap on?  
 **Q.** Claro. (sonriendo)

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Natalie llegó, Santana estaba sumamente nerviosa por saber si su exesposa iría o no al festejo, sus amigos habían estado llamándole a la chica pero ésta no les había contestado.

 **Se.** Cálmate Santana.  
 **S.** Es que ya es tarde, ya debería de haber llegado, ella no puede hacerle esto a su hija.  
 **Se**. Santana... No te lo había comentado pero hace unos meses fui a visitar a Quinn a Providence y le llevé a Caroline, ella me pidió no volverlo a hacer porque no quiere saber nada de ninguno de nosotros.  
 **S.** Qué? Cuándo fue eso y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!  
 **Se**. Fue el día que te dije que iría New Jersey, siento no habértelo contado antes, yo solamente quería que Quinn viera a su hija, pero jamás me imaginé encontrarme con su rechazo.  
 **S**. Entonces no va a venir, verdad?  
 **Se**. Creo que no.  
 **S.** Pero nuestra hija no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores, de mi error!  
 **Se**. No sé qué decirte.  
 **R.** Chicos, creo que es el momento adecuado para que Natalie apague la vela, no tarda en quedarse dormida  
 **S.** Sí, vamos.

En Providence.

 **T.** Crees que hiciste bien al no acudir?  
 **Q**. Sí, no tiene ningún caso el que yo me involucre con ellos otra vez, tomé la decisión correcta.  
 **T.** Si tú lo dices... En fin te veo luego, estoy tan nerviosa.  
 **Q**. Todo saldrá bien, tranquilízate.  
 **T.** Es que hace años que no tenía una cita y de hecho es la primera vez que tengo una con una mujer. **  
** **Q**. Y será maravillosa ya lo verás.  
 **T.** Jejeje eso espero, gracias por ayudarme con mi maquillaje. **  
** **Q**. No es nada.  
 **T.** Te veo el lunes. **  
** **Q**. Sí, cuídate.

Cuando Tabatha salió del departamento de la rubia, ésta no pudo evitar el sentirse completamente sola, de pronto su celular sonó, Sebastian le mandó un video justo del momento en que la pequeña soplaba la vela del pastel.

 **Q.** Natalie… (nudo en la garganta)

En seguida todos sus amigos le enviaron muchísimas fotos del festejo.

 **Q**. Está enorme mi chiquita...

La rubia tomó una gran respiración y borró todo de su teléfono a excepción de una foto de la pequeña.

 **Q**. Con ésta es más que suficiente para recordarte mi amor.

Luego recibió un nuevo mensaje de Sebastian.

 **Se**. Por si no lo notaste, Brittany ya no está aquí.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

 **Q.** Que pasaría?

De vuelta en Nueva York...

 **R.** Awww mi ahijada está muy cansada, ya ve a acostarla Santana.  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **R.** Te pasa algo?  
 **S.** Invité a Quinn al cumpleaños de su hija y no vino. (puchero)  
 **R.** Compréndela eres su ex, tal vez aún no supera el que la hayas dejado.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **R.** Santana sigues enamorada de ella?

Santana no dijo nada.

 **R.** Tu silencio me ha respondido, y Brittany?  
 **S.** No lo sé.  
 **R.** Ay San.

El lunes la rubia estaba cansada emocionalmente, a duras penas se levantó para ir a trabajar.  
 **  
** **Q.** Tengo que ser fuerte, unas fotos no me van a doblegar, no lo harán.

El día transcurrió de una manera normal pero entonces sucedió algo que hizo enardecer a la chica de ojos verdes.

 **A.** Hey Quinn.  
 **Q.** Qué haces aquí?  
 **A.** Bueno, quise sorprenderte, vine por ti para ir a tomar una copa.  
 **Q.** Estás loca? Nosotras no hacemos esto, se supone que sólo nos vemos cuando tenemos ganas de sexo y nada más.  
 **A.** Bueno sí pero quería hacer algo diferente, ya sabes una cita o algo así.  
 **Q.** Tú y yo no vamos a citas! (gritando)  
 **A**. Mmmm.  
 **Q**. No vuelvas a venir a buscarme sin avisarme.  
 **A.** Tranquila, no te pongas así, ingenuamente creí que lo nuestro podría ir más allá de sólo sexo, no te preocupes que no te vuelvo a buscar jamás.  
 **Q.** Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Alicia se fue muy desconcertada de la universidad.

 **Q.** Así empezaron las cosas con Santana y yo no me voy a arriesgar otra vez.

Días después.

 **T.** Pues fue bastante rudo lo que dijiste a Alicia.  
 **Q.** Fui sincera, sólo eso.  
 **T.** Quinn sabes que no soy partidaria de Alicia, pero no te has planteado la posibilidad de volver a enamorarte?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **T.** Por qué?  
 **Q.** Porque no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, sé que gran parte de la culpa la tengo yo por haber dudado de mis sentimientos hacia Santana, pero también sé que hice todo lo posible para que ella me perdonara y el dolor que sentí cuando me mandó al diablo fue tan fuerte que tengo miedo a que me pase otra vez.  
 **T.** Y por qué tendría que pasarte de nuevo? Es decir, comenzarías una relación con otra persona totalmente distinta a Santana, a menos que tengas un patrón y que busques a su remplazo. **  
** **Q**. No hay nadie como Santana, ella es única.  
 **T.** Entonces búscala e inténtalo de nuevo con ella.  
 **Q**. Tiene novia.  
 **T.** Según el mensaje de tu amigo, ella ya no está con la chica ésa.  
 **Q**. Quién sabe, pero no, lo único que me queda es mi orgullo y no lo voy a perder otra vez, mi relación con Santana se terminó el día que ella escogió a Brittany.  
 **T.** Entonces sal con alguien más.  
 **Q**. Con Alicia?  
 **T.** No, hay muchas chicas. **  
** **Q**. La verdad no me llama para nada la atención hacerlo, eso de salir con alguien y empezar desde cero suena aterrador.  
 **T.** Comprendo perfectamente ese sentimiento, pero mírame a mí, a mi edad estoy entusiasmada con alguien y aunque también me aterraba todo eso lo superé precisamente haciéndolo, ahora tengo una linda novia y créeme que me siento como una adolescente, Quinn tú eres muy joven, este tipo de cosas deben de ser mucho más fáciles para ti.  
 **Q**. Lo pensaré.

Días después se encontró con Alicia en el gimnasio, la chica había tomado unos días de vacaciones por lo que no se habían visto.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hola, bienvenida.  
 **A.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** Estás bronceada.  
 **A.** Fui a la playa de vacaciones.  
 **Q.** Ya veo... Y cómo te fue? **  
** **A.** Excelente.  
 **Q.** Me imagino... Creo que a mí también me hacen falta vacaciones, espero tomarlas en cuanto termine el semestre escolar.  
 **A.** Bien por ti.  
 **Q**. Discúlpame por la manera en como te hablé la última vez que nos vimos.  
 **A.** No te preocupes, sé perfectamente que me pasé de la raya con nuestro acuerdo.  
 **Q.** Me odias?  
 **A.** Para nada.  
 **Q.** Quieres ir esta noche a mi departamento?  
 **A.** Lo siento, tengo una cita.  
 **Q.** Con una chica?  
 **A.** Obviamente.  
 **Q.** Ohh que rápido te moviste.  
 **A.** Mmmm? Tú me dijiste que no querías nada conmigo.  
 **Q.** Cierto...  
 **A.** Quinn realmente me gustabas para algo más que sólo sexo, algo me dice que no eres tan fría como lo demuestras, te quería conocer y tener una relación linda contigo.  
 **Q.** Sé que te dedicas a seducir a chicas en el gimnasio.  
 **A.** Mmm eso era antes de conocerte.  
 **Q.** Debo de creerte?  
 **A.** Podrías intentarlo.  
 **Q.** Y por qué querrías tener algo más conmigo?  
 **A.** Porque eres extraordinaria y me tienes loca.  
 **Q.** Ohh jejeje vaya...  
 **A.** Te aseguro que tú y yo pudimos tener una relación perfecta, en fin, comenzamos con el calentamiento? Tengo que darles instrucciones a las demás chicas. **  
** **Q**. Seguro.

Esa noche Quinn se sentía rara, las palabras de Alicia le habían dado algo de luz a esa oscuridad en la que había estado viviendo desde hacía casi 8 meses.

 **Q.** _Me voy a arriesgar, ya no tengo nada que perder_. (pensando)

Al día siguiente cuando se fue al gimnasio...

 **Q.** Hola, qué tal te fue en tu cita de anoche?  
 **A.** Bien.  
 **Q.** Sólo bien?  
 **A.** Sí...  
 **Q.** Hubo sexo?  
 **A.** No es de tu incumbencia...  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **A.** Pero no, no me sentí atraída hacia la chica de esa manera.  
 **Q.** Ya veo... Irías a una cita conmigo?  
 **A.** Qué?  
 **Q.** No estoy para nada segura de lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero me gustaría intentarlo, no te prometo nada… Aceptas?  
 **A.** Acepto.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **A.** Sí, yo soy la más interesada en tener esa cita contigo que tú.  
 **Q.** Jejeje estás loca.

Esa cita se convirtió en varias más hasta que Alicia le pidió a Quinn ser su novia, la rubia le dijo que tampoco estaba nada segura sobre eso, la chica castaña prometió serle bastante paciente.

Semanas después.

 **Se.** Y el diablo de ojos azules no se ha reportado?  
 **S.** No mucho, los ensayos la tienen muy ocupada. **  
** **Se**. Y tú feliz, no?  
 **S.** Mmmm, la verdad? Sí. **  
** **Se**. Jajajaja lo ves? Ya mándala al infierno a donde pertenece.  
 **S.** Y cómo?  
 **Se**. Tan fácil como cuando mandaste a cierta chica de ojos verdes al diablo.  
 **S.** Ash.  
 **Se**. Has sabido algo de ella?  
 **S.** Nada, absolutamente nada y tú?  
 **Se**. Tampoco.  
 **S.** Me dan ganas de verla.  
 **Se**. Pues ve a Providence.  
 **S.** Y si ella me corre de ahí?  
 **Se**. Pues regresas y ya.  
 **S.** Muy simpático.  
 **Se**. Entonces qué harás?  
 **S.** Natalie extraña mucho a su mamá la rubia y la llevaré a verla. **  
** **Se**. Jajaja muy buena decisión.

Santana empacó algunas cosas para pasar un fin de semana en Providence, así que el viernes por la tarde en compañía de su hija condujo hasta allá.

Llegó al antiguo departamento de la rubia para pedirle al portero que la dejara entrar para darle la sorpresa, pero el hombre le comentó que desde hacía varios meses tanto ella como Tabatha habían dejado el edificio.

 **S.** Entonces vamos al trabajo de tu mami, de seguro ahí la encontramos.

Santana fue directamente hasta el lugar en el campus donde sabía que Quinn se encontraría.

 **T.** Santana?  
 **S.** Hey Tabatha, que gusto verte.  
 **T**. Lo mismo digo, qué haces aquí?  
 **S**. Estoy buscando a Quinn, fui hasta su antiguo edificio pero me dijeron que ya ninguna de las dos vivía ahí, por eso vine hasta acá. **  
** **T**. Cierto, primero me mudé yo y luego Quinn.  
 **S**. Ahhh.  
 **T**. Dios mío, tu hija está enorme. **  
** **S**. Sí, ya prácticamente camina.  
 **T**. Entonces Quinn no sabe de tu visita?  
 **S**. No, le queremos dar la sorpresa.  
 **T**. Vaya...

Entonces se escuchó una risa bastante familiar y de inmediato la latina dirigió su mirada hasta ahí.

 **T**. Ahí viene.  
 **S**. Quién es la chica que la acompaña?  
 **T**. Ella... Es su novia.  
 **S**. Qué?  
 **T**. Quinn!  
 **Q**. Hey Tabatha... Santana! (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Hola Quinn.  
 **Q**. Qué haces aquí?  
 **S.** Traje a Natalie para que la felicitaras, no fuiste a su fiesta.  
 **Q**. Ah eso... Hola bebé feliz cumpleaños.  
 **S.** Eso es todo? **  
** **Q**. A eso viniste, no?  
 **T.** Emmm chicas por qué no van a tu departamento Quinn? Ya casi oscurece y la bebé necesita estar cómoda. **  
** **Q**. Lo siento pero tengo planes con Alicia.  
 **A.** Ésa soy yo, mucho gusto.  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **A.** Soy la novia de Quinn.  
 **S.** Novia... Bueno, entonces nos vamos.  
 **T.** Quinn, vas a permitir que se vayan a esta hora?  
 **A.** Está bien Quinn, podemos dejarlo para otro día.  
 **Q.** Mmm ok, pero vienes conmigo?  
 **A.** Claro.  
 **Q.** Traes tu auto?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Síguenos, nos vemos Tabatha.  
 **T.** Bye, cuídate Santana.  
 **S.** Gracias, tú también.

Al llegar al departamento de Quinn.

 **S.** Así que ya vives aquí...  
 **Q**. Sí, hace algunos meses lo compré.  
 **S.** Ohhh, es muy lindo.  
 **A.** La pequeña se quedó dormida.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Llévala a acostarla, ahí está una habitación.  
 **S.** Ok.

La morena se fue.

 **Q.** Ni se te ocurra irte de aquí.  
 **A.** Por qué? Tienes miedo de estar a solas con ella? **  
** **Q.** No, pero no quiero que te vayas.  
 **A.** Ok, me quedo.  
 **S.** Listo, está cansada por el viaje.  
 **Q.** Me imagino.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

 **S.** Así que son novias?  
 **A.** Sí, tenemos poco tiempo de estar juntas.  
 **S.** Ya veo.  
 **Q.** Y tu novia cómo está?  
 **S.** Brittany?  
 **Q.** Claro, o ya tienes otra novia?  
 **S.** No, claro que no, ella está de gira con Katy Perry.  
 **A.** Woooow Katy...  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Q**. _Ahhh con que ese es el motivo por el cual Brittany no apareció en ninguna de las fotos de la fiesta._ (pensando)  
 **A.** Debe ser muy emocionante ir de tour con una cantante tan famosa.  
 **S.** Supongo...  
 **Q.** Quieren tomar algo?  
 **A.** Claro preciosa.  
 **S.** _Preciosa_. (pensando)  
 **Q**. Aquí tienen...  
 **S.** Es muy lindo tu departamento.  
 **Q**. Gracias, por fin pude establecerme, me costó trabajo pero estoy donde quiero estar.  
 **S.** Ya veo.  
 **A.** Y tú a qué te dedicas?  
 **S.** Soy asistente de un director de obras de Broadway.  
 **A.** Ahhh, yo soy entrenadora profesional, conocí a Quinn en el gimnasio donde trabajo.  
 **S.** Ya vas al gimnasio?  
 **Q.** Sí luego de que Brittany me tiró por las escaleras el doctor me recomendó hacer terapia para fortalecer mi espalda, cuando la espalda estaba completamente fuerte entonces comencé a hacer otro tipo de ejercicio.  
 **S.** Se te nota, estás diferente.  
 **A.** Quinn ha tonificado su cuerpo, eso es todo.  
 **S.** Aun así, está diferente.  
 **Q.** Lo único que te puedo decir es que me siento mucho mejor, ya no recordaba lo mucho que me gusta ejercitarme.  
 **S.** Qué bien por ti.  
 **A.** Y a ti te gusta ejercitarte?  
 **S.** Claro, luego de dar a luz me enfoqué en eso, quise recuperar mi figura y creo que lo logré.  
 **Q.** Hey Ali, hacemos una ensalada?  
 **A.** Claro preciosa.  
 **S.** _Preciosa._ (pensando otra vez)

Las chicas fueron hasta la cocina, Santana se sentía muy incómoda en el lugar, sobre todo porque no había podido hablar a solas con Quinn, además ya era tarde para regresar a Nueva York así que tenía que pasar la noche ahí.

El ver a Quinn con otra chica y comportarse como si nada frente a ella también la hacía sentirse como fuera de la realidad, no podía creer que la rubia estuviera portándose de esa manera, parecía como si no le importara en lo más mínimo su presencia, se sentía como si fuera una extraña para la chica de ojos verdes.

 **A**. Vamos a cenar.  
 **S.** Gracias... Desde cuándo eres afecta a las ensaladas? **  
** **Q**. Desde hace mucho tiempo.  
 **S.** Ya veo.  
 **A.** De hecho ésta es su favorita, verdad preciosa?  
 **Q.** Sip.  
 **S.** Bueno, antes sólo cenábamos cereal... **  
** **Q**. Eso fue hace años.  
 **S.** No tanto. **  
** **Q**. Para mí parece que lo fueran.  
 **S.** Oh.  
 **A.** Gracias a dios ya cambiaste de hábitos.  
 **Q.** Jejeje así es.

Entonces Santana se desesperó.

 **S.** Quinn, podemos hablar a solas?  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **S.** Necesito hablar contigo de algunas cosas en privado.  
 **Q.** Pues...  
 **A.** Por mí no hay problema iré a caminar un poco.  
 **Q.** No tardes.  
 **A.** No.

Alicia salió no son antes picotear los labios de Quinn.

 **S.** Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta de nuestra hija?  
 **Q.** Nuestra hija?  
 **S.** No te hagas tonta, sabes que estoy hablando de Natalie.  
 **Q.** Ella no es mi hija y no fui porque estaba muy ocupada.  
 **S.** Revolcándote con ésa?  
 **Q.** Su nombre es Alicia.  
 **S.** Como sea, te estuvimos esperando por horas, Natalie estaba muy entusiasmada por verte.  
 **Q.** No seas ridícula, por dios!  
 **S.** Es la verdad, me la pasé hablándole de eso.  
 **Q.** Pues no debiste hacerlo.  
 **S.** Qué pasa Quinn? Ya no recuerdas la promesa que nos hiciste a Sebastian y a mí sobre Natalie?  
 **Q.** La recuerdo perfectamente pero las circunstancias cambiaron y contra eso ya no se puede hacer nada.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, además ella te necesita.  
 **Q**. Te tiene a ti que eres su madre, además tiene a Sebastian, ustedes son sus padres biológicos, no creo que necesite de alguien más.  
 **S.** Lo hace.  
 **Q**. No seas infantil.  
 **S.** Quinn sé que te fallé por mis inseguridades pero Natalie no tiene la culpa de mis errores.  
 **Q**. Lo sé pero también sé que yo ya no formo parte de su vida y no quiero formar.  
 **S.** Entonces Sebastian decía la verdad... No puedo creer que faltes a tu palabra, en serio que no. **  
** **Q**. En su momento hice lo que pude y no me arrepiento.  
 **S.** Estás muy enamorada?  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** De la chica ésa...  
 **Q**. Ahhh, apenas estamos empezando una relación, no puedo responderte esa pregunta.  
 **S.** Quinn perdóname por haberte tratado de esa manera, ya te dije estaba muy confundida, Natalie es tu bebé.  
 **Q**. No lo es.  
 **S.** Está bien... Bueno voy por ella creo que es momento de irnos.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Justo cuando la latina estaba a punto de salir del departamento, Alicia regresó.

 **A.** Hey, qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Nada.  
 **S.** Ya nos vamos.  
 **A.** No te parece algo tarde para manejar? No pongas en peligro a tu hija, quédate a pasar la noche.  
 **S.** No quiero dar molestias.  
 **A.** Quinn...  
 **Q.** Está bien, ve a la habitación donde estaba durmiendo la niña, ahí puedes pasar la noche.  
 **S.** Gracias, te prometo que mañana a primera hora nos vamos.  
 **Q.** Muy bien.

Santana fue a la recámara.

 **A.** Quinn, estás siendo demasiado dura con la chica.  
 **Q.** Te parece?  
 **A.** Sí.  
 **Q.** No exageres.  
 **A.** Ella sólo quiere que convivas con su hija.  
 **Q.** Y tengo que hacerlo sólo porque ella lo dice?  
 **A.** Pues...  
 **Q.** Cuando ella eligió a Brittany decidí dejar todo mi pasado atrás.  
 **A.** Cómo se nota que aún te duele demasiado su decisión.  
 **Q.** Claro que no.  
 **A.** Es verdad, si no, entonces no estarías a la defensiva con ella.  
 **Q.** Es sólo que no me quiero volver a encariñar con una niña que no es mi hija.  
 **A.** En eso tienes razón, mejor vamos a descansar, quieres un masaje?  
 **Q.** Sí por favor.

Esa noche la latina no pudo dormir, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en ella.

 **S.** Qué le hice a tu mami mi amor? Ella ya no es nuestra Quinnie, ya no lo es...

A la mañana siguiente Santana estaba lista para volver a Nueva York, pero se encontró con una nota en la sala donde la rubia le avisaba que ella y su novia habían ido a correr, a la latina no le pareció de buena educación el irse sin despedirse, así que esperó.

 **S**. Y a todo esto... Ya vivirán juntas?

Santana no se quedó con la duda y fue hasta la habitación de la rubia, empezó a esculcar cajones y el clóset.  
 **  
** **S**. Bueno, al parecer no porque toda esta ropa es de mi Quinnie... Mi Quinnie. (sonriendo) A menos que en esta valija esté la ropa de ésa.

Cuando abrió dicha valija se encontró con algo que la desconcertó.

 **S**. Pero... Pero qué demonios es esto? (ceño fruncido)

Se trataba de todos los juguetes sexuales sadomasoquistas de la pareja.

 **S**. Desde cuándo te gusta el sexo así? Definitivamente has cambiado muchísimo mi amor.

Volvió a la sala.

 **S**. Espero que no tarden mucho, ya no quiero estar aquí. **  
** **N**. Maaaaaa.  
 **S**. Jejeje te amo mi vida. (besándola)

Las chicas regresaron.

 **Q**. Hey ya llegamos.  
 **S.** Qué bueno, solo te estaba esperando para despedirme.  
 **Q**. Ahhh ok.  
 **A.** No pensarás irte sin desayunar, la bebé necesita hacerlo también, en seguida preparo el desayuno.  
 **S.** No hace falta, en el camino compro algo.  
 **A.** No le vas a dar algo de la calle a la niña.  
 **S.** Ok gracias.  
 **N.** Maaaaa. (dándole los brazos a Quinn)  
 **Q**. Estoy sudada.  
 **S.** Crees que a ella le importa?  
 **A.** Que tierna, no la dejes así Quinn.  
 **Q.** Ok, ven aquí pequeña.  
 **N.** Maaaaa. (sonriendo)  
 **A.** Parece que te conoce.  
 **S.** Lo hace, siempre le hablo de ella y le muestro fotografías y videos, para Natalie es su madre.  
 **Q.** No deberías de mentirle Santana, eso es horrible.  
 **S.** No le miento, me quedé con tu promesa de ser también su madre por eso le he dicho que lo eres, pero ahora ya sé que esa promesa se esfumó.  
 **Q**. Lo lamento...  
 **A.** Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero si ustedes ya no van a convivir entonces no le veo caso que le sigas diciendo eso a la pequeña.  
 **S.** Tienes razón no es de tu incumbencia, esto es sólo entre Quinn y yo.  
 **A.** Ok...

Santana quería huir de ahí pero el ver que Quinn estaba haciéndole cariños a su hija le dio algo de esperanza.

 **Q.** Eres muy linda Caroline.  
 **S.** Natalie.  
 **Q.** Cierto.  
 **A.** Aquí está el desayuno, la nena puede comer huevo?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **A.** Ok, aquí tienes Quinn.  
 **Q.** Yo? Jajaja jamás le he dado de comer a un bebé.  
 **A.** Pues Natalie no se ve con ganas de separarte de ti así que hoy será tu primera vez.  
 **S.** Es fácil Q, solo voy por su babero.

Cuando la rubia comenzó a alimentar la pequeña sintió nuevamente ese sentimiento que tenía cuando Natalie vino al mundo, la llenó de profunda ternura y besó su frente.

 **Q.** Eres una pequeña muy bien portada, lo sabías?

Natalie volvió a sonreír.

 **Q.** Tú y Brittany han hecho un excelente trabajo  
 **S.** Brittany? **  
****Q**. Pues vive contigo.  
 **S.** Ella no se ha involucrado en la crianza de Natalie, quien me ayuda más es Kurt.  
 **Q**. Ohhh y Sebastian?  
 **S.** Hay semanas en que prácticamente no va a visitar a su hija, ya sabes, el trabajo se lo impide. **  
** **Q**. Y yo que pensé que eso había cambiado.  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Y cómo vas con la música?  
 **S.** No has entrado a mi canal? **  
** **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Qué bueno, así no verás lo patético de mi música, creo que lo dejaré. **  
** **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Creo que no soy lo suficiente buena.  
 **Q**. Claro que no, eres la chica más talentosa que he conocido, debes de tener paciencia.  
 **S.** Pues sí tal vez cuando tenga la edad de Susan Boyle algún productor me descubra. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja ay San no seas pesimista.  
 **S.** Gracias por darme ánimos...  
 **Q**. Creo que ésta belleza está satisfecha.  
 **N**. Maaaami.  
 **A.** Awww que ternura.  
 **Q.** Me llamo mami?  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Q.** Eres una chica muy linda Natalie Caroline Allen.  
 **S.** Allen Fabray-López.  
 **A.** Se apellida como tú? (mirando a la rubia)  
 **S.** Aún llevo el apellido de Quinn, ya sabes cuando nos casamos elegí llevar el suyo y hacerlo compuesto con el mío, decidí que Natalie lo llevara también.  
 **Q.** Pues en cuanto te cases con Brittany ahora serás una Pierce porque dudo que ella quiera ser una Fabray-López jajajaj.  
 **S.** Mmmm... Bueno creo que es momento de irnos, sólo iré por las cosas de mi hija a la habitación.  
 **Q.** Ok.

La latina fue a la habitación.

 **A.** Natalie te quiere eso se nota a leguas.  
 **Q.** Pero cómo me va a querer si no convivo con ella?  
 **A.** Creo que Santana ha hecho un excelente papel en fomentarle un enorme cariño hacia a ti.  
 **Q**. No debió hacerlo.  
 **A.** Ya está hecho.  
 **Q.** Ay Natalie.

Quinn no aguantó más y comenzó a besar por todos lados a la bebé, ésta se reía a carcajadas.

 **S.** Estás muy feliz mi cielo?  
 **N.** Mamiiii.  
 **S.** Jejeje ven aquí, es momento de irnos a casa, despiste de tu ma... De Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Bye belleza.  
 **S.** Ahora de su novia.  
 **A.** Jejeje adiós pequeñita.  
 **S.** Gracias Quinn.  
 **Q.** No es nada... Te acompaño a tu auto.  
 **S.** Ok.

Las chicas bajaron en completo silencio hasta llegar al auto de Santana.

 **S.** Algún día nos volveremos a ver?  
 **Q.** No lo sé, tal vez en alguna reunión con los chicos.  
 **S.** Claro... Quinn sé que no me porté bien contigo pero no quiero que eso provoque el que tú dejes de ser la misma de antes.  
 **Q.** De qué hablas?  
 **S.** Tuve el privilegio de conocer a la Quinn real, a la que me amó con todo su corazón y ésta que está frente a mí no lo es. **  
** **Q**. Creo que he madurado.  
 **S.** No siento que sea eso... Cuídate Quinnie.  
 **Q**. Tú también Santana.

La latina subió a su auto, prendió la marcha y se alejó mientras veía a través del retrovisor a su ex esposa mientras se alejaba.

 **A.** Listo?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **A.** Te sientes bien?  
 **Q.** Claro, creo que por fin tuvimos un cierre y lo hicimos de una manera amigable, eso es bueno.  
 **A.** Ella estaba triste, su mirada lo decía.  
 **Q.** Tal vez lo estaba porque yo no estuve dispuesta a seguirle el juego con lo de la niña.  
 **A.** La bebé es adorable, y se nota que te ama, después de ver la escena de hace rato estoy con Santana, deberías de convivir con ella.  
 **Q.** Estoy escuchando bien?  
 **A.** Mmm?  
 **Q.** Se trata de mi ex esposa, estás de acuerdo en que conviva con ella?  
 **A.** Corrección... Estoy de acuerdo con que convivas con su hija, yo estaría encantada de hacerlo, imagínate que te la prestara un fin de semana, sería muy lindo pasarlo con ella.  
 **Q.** Te gustan los bebés?  
 **A.** Me fascinan! Adoro a mis sobrinos aunque casi no los veo.  
 **Q**. En serio? No lo sabía.  
 **A**. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, y que por alguna razón no has querido conocerlas… Espero que con el tiempo eso cambie.  
 **Q.** Lo haré, como dices, es cuestión de tiempo. **  
** **A**. Ojalá.  
 **Q.** Jajaja ok, empecemos… Por qué casi no ves a tus sobrinos?  
 **A.** Porque tuve problemas con mis padres hace muchos años, me corrieron de la casa, veo a mis hermanos de vez en cuando.  
 **Q.** Por qué te corrieron?  
 **A.** Salí embarazada.  
 **Q**. En serio? (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **A.** Sí, tenía 15 años y en ese momento mi sexualidad aún no estaba definida, así que por eso me acosté con un chico. **  
** **Q**. Y qué pasó con el bebé?  
 **A.** Lo aborté.  
 **Q.** Ohhh!  
 **A.** No fue a propósito, o sea que no fue porque yo quisiera hacer eso... Aunque finalmente fui la responsable de que muriera porque era adicta a las drogas.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **A.** Sí, cuando mis padres me corrieron de la casa me refugié con unos chicos que no eran precisamente una buena influencia, ellos se drogaban y con el tiempo yo también lo hice, estuve varias veces en rehabilitación hasta que por fin las dejé, llevo varios años limpia, el ejercicio me ayudó bastante para superarlo, por eso decidí convertirme en entrenadora profesional.  
 **Q.** Tu vida ha sido bastante difícil.  
 **A.** Sí, pero por mis malas decisiones.  
 **Q.** Yo también he tomado pésimas decisiones.  
 **A.** Espero que el aceptar ser mi novia no sea una de ellas.  
 **Q.** Jejeje yo también lo espero.  
 **A.** Me siento muy feliz de que tú seas mi novia, y realmente quiero que esto avance… Quién sabe? Tal vez en un futuro tú y yo pudiéramos formar una familia y… Adoptar a un bebé o usar algún método para tenerlo.  
 **Q.** Vas muy rápido.  
 **A.** Lo sé, lo sé, solo divago.  
 **Q.** Sabes? Yo también salí embarazada a los 15 años.  
 **A.** Qué? **  
** **Q.** Sí, es algo que tenemos en común.  
 **A.** También abortaste?  
 **Q.** No, ella vive, pero la di en adopción, su nombre es Beth y tiene 11 años.  
 **A**. Woooow, convives con ella?  
 **Q**. Sí, no tanto como quisiera pero lo hago, ella vive en Europa.  
 **A.** Ohhh.  
 **Q.** Luego te platico más cosas sobre ella.  
 **A.** Claro, tómate tu tiempo.  
 **Q.** Gracias...Te parece si vamos a tomar una ducha?  
 **A.** Llevamos un juguete?  
 **Q.** Lo llevamos jajaja.

Horas después en New York.

 **Se**. Vaya por fin llegas, desde temprano he venido a buscarte y te llamé muchísimas veces a tu celular, pero lo apagaste.  
 **S.** Perdón, vengo de Providence, fui a ver a Quinn…  
 **Se**. En serio? Y cómo te fue?  
 **S.** Pésimo, resulta que mi ex mujer está estrenando novia. **  
** **Se**. En serio? Diablos!  
 **S.** Sí. (puchero)  
 **Se**. De casualidad no es una chica delgada con muuuuy buen cuerpo, de cabello castaño, ojos azules o verdes, no me fijé bien en eso y una boca con unos labios muy pero muy sensuales?  
 **S.** Qué? Pues así como lo describes, sí, sí es ella. (cruzando los brazos)  
 **Se**. Vaya, los gustos de Quinn son exquisitos, ésa chica es una belleza.  
 **S.** Cállate idiota, cállate!  
 **Se**. Perdón... Un momento López, y a ti en qué te afecta lo que acabo de decir?  
 **S**. Ella es más bonita que yo. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **Se.** No, para nada, son muy distintas, eso es todo.  
 **S.** Ya no quieras maquillar las cosas para hacerme sentir mejor, bien sabes que es verdad.  
 **Se**. Soy tu amigo, y jamás te mentiría en algo así, eres muy hermosa Santana por qué crees que me fijé desde un principio en ti? Ésa chica es simplemente distinta a ti.  
 **S**. Como sea, el caso es que ella es su novia y además Quinn no quiere formar parte de la vida de Natalie.  
 **Se**. Eso ya te lo había dicho.  
 **S.** Demonios, demonios!

Días después la latina recibió una llamada de Brittany.

 **B**. Hola San, te llamo para avisarte que en unas horas vuelo a Europa, ahí comenzará la gira.  
 **S.** Ohhh pensé que vendrías a despedirte.  
 **B.** No me da tiempo.  
 **S.** Ya veo...  
 **B.** Y cómo has estado?  
 **S.** Bien... Britt, tengo que decirte algo.  
 **B.** Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Hace un par de semanas viajé a Providence a visitar a Quinn.  
 **B.** Que hiciste qué? Me alejo unos días y de inmediato vas en busca de tu ex esposa, no lo puedo creer.  
 **S.** Tranquilízate Brittany, sólo le llevé a Natalie para que la viera, además, ella tiene novia.  
 **B.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, tiene más o menos como dos meses con ella, van muy en serio, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.  
 **B.** Ohhh...

Hubo un silencio.

 **B.** Santana me amas?  
 **S.** Brittany ya hemos hablado de eso.  
 **B.** Sí, ya sé que no me vas a decir que me amas sólo para hacerme sentir bien, jamás me mentirías en algo así, lo has repetido miles de veces.  
 **S.** Perdón es que...  
 **B.** Santana para que nos seguimos haciendo tontas? Es obvio que esta relación no tiene futuro, yo me voy a ir varios meses alrededor de todo el mundo a trabajar, tú no quisiste venir conmigo porque sigues pensando en tu ex esposa, es una lástima que ahora ella tenga novia pero… Creo que lo mejor que debemos hacer tú y yo es terminar nuestro noviazgo.  
 **S.** Qué dices?  
 **B.** Lo que escuchas.  
 **S.** Estás segura?  
 **B.** Sí, estoy completamente segura de que no me quieres.  
 **S.** Britt...  
 **B.** Ojalá y algún día encuentres otra vez el amor, lástima que ya no pueda ser con Quinn, adiós Santana.  
 **S.** Brittany espe... Britt? Britt! Me colgó... Qué fue todo eso?

Mientras tanto en Los Ángeles.

 **B.** Ojalá la estúpida de Quinn no cambie de opinión y si lo hace ahí estaré yo para echárselo a perder otra vez.

De vuelta en Nueva York.

 **K.** Vaya, es una muy buena noticia, perdóname pero no sé qué le pasó últimamente a Brittany que se ha vuelto bastante insoportable.  
 **S.** Lo sé, es como si hubiera cambiado de personalidad.  
 **K.** En fin, lo importante es que ya se acabó lo que había entre tú y ella… Así que, qué esperas?  
 **S.** Para qué?  
 **K.** Pues como que para qué? Para ir por Quinn.  
 **S.** Kurt, ella tiene novia, no sería justo que nada más porque Brittany me mandó al diablo yo vaya y le arruine su relación.  
 **K.** Mmmm.  
 **S.** No quiero hacerle más daño, sé que por mi culpa ella ya no es la misma de antes y no quiero seguirla mortificando.  
 **K.** Qué lástima.

Más tarde Sebastian llegó al departamento, Kurt le había llamado para contarle todo.

 **Se**. Por fin mi amor, por fin la diablo de ojos azules salió de tu vida, yujú. (bailando con Natalie)  
 **S.** Eres un ridículo Smythe. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Se.** Y tú eres una amargada.  
 **S.** Lo que digas.  
 **Se**. Y bien, ahora que Brittany se fue de tu vida, qué pasará contigo?  
 **S.** Pues sinceramente no lo sé, el que Brittany haya terminado conmigo no cambia para nada mi vida, supongo que seguiré buscando el éxito y continuaré trabajando con el director, nada más.  
 **Se**. Qué harías sin mí? Además de que no tendrías a Natalie estarías profundamente perdida, agradéceme porque yo tengo un plan B para ti.  
 **S.** De qué rayos hablas?  
 **Se**. Empaca varias de tus cosas y las de Natalie, yo te ayudaré a recuperar a Quinn y me aprovecharé de la promesa que me hizo cuando nació nuestra hija para ayudarte.  
 **S.** No sé Sebastian... No crees que sería muy egoísta de mi parte el querer que ella vuelva conmigo cuando la dejé hace meses?  
 **Se**. Tal vez, pero siempre has sido una egoísta de primera.  
 **S.** Oyeee!  
 **Se**. Piénsalo, la quieres en tu vida para siempre o no?  
 **S.** Comenzaré a empacar.  
 **Se**. Bien. (sonriendo)

Cuando llegaron a Providence fueron directamente al departamento de la rubia ya que era bastante tarde, para su fortuna la encontraron a solas.

 **Q.** Hey, qué hacen aquí?  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **Se**. Perdón por llegar a esta hora y sin avisar, pero realmente necesito de tu ayuda.  
 **Q.** Le pasa algo a la niña?  
 **Se**. Por el momento no, pero tanto ella como Santana están en peligro y todo por mi culpa… Podemos pasar para explicártelo? **  
** **Q.** Está bien. (frunciendo el ceño)

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya agradado, la historia está complicada pero poco a poco se aligerará.**_

 _ **No crean que Quinn se enganchará con las drogas o algo así.**_

 _ **Qué les parece el plan de Sebastian?**_

 _ **Comentarios y sugerencias serán tomados en cuenta.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Por cierto Alicia es Alycia Debnam-Carey, tomé su personaje de Fear the Walking Dead, jejeje.**_

 _ **En los próximos días actualización de "Destinos Paralelos"**_


	4. De vuelta al ruedo

**_Un nuevo capítulo._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. De vuelta al ruedo.  
**  
 **Q**. Ya dime qué es lo que pasa y por qué ellas están en peligro.  
 **Se**. Desde hace algunas semanas hemos estado investigando a una banda de narcotraficantes, están vendiendo droga a chicos de las preparatorias, me infiltré en una de las preparatorias como consejero estudiantil y por fin descubrí quiénes eran algunos de los chicos que venden dichas drogas… Pero fui tan tonto que uno de los chicos me descubrió y siguió sin que yo me diera cuenta y ya sabe de la existencia de Caroline, ayer varios sujetos me abordaron y me amenazaron con hacerle daño a mi hija y a su madre si seguía metiendo mi nariz donde no debía, por eso necesito de tu ayuda, para que les des alojamiento a ambas mientras atrapo a todos los criminales de esa banda.  
 **Q.** Pero yo? No sería más seguro que Santana y Natalie se fueran con Maribel y Pedro a Lima?  
 **S**. Pues...  
 **Se**. No, Santana y su madre aún no liman del todo asperezas.  
 **Q.** Pues entonces que se vaya con Brittany, es más seguro porque no estaría en el país.  
 **Se**. Santana y Brittany terminaron su relación hace unos días.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Es verdad, Brittany rompió conmigo. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh, lo siento.  
 **Se**. Por eso no puede irse con ella.  
 **Q.** Y con Mercedes?  
 **S.** Está muy ocupada. **  
** **Q**. Lo siento pero no puedo darles asilo.  
 **Se**. Y la promesa que me hiciste cuando Caroline nació ya la olvidaste?  
 **Q.** No pero...  
 **Se**. Pero nada, ahora más que nunca necesito que me demuestres que tienes palabra y me ayudes a protegerlas, sólo serían un par de semanas. **  
** **S**. Vámonos Sebastian, ya veremos qué hacer, no podemos obligar a Quinn a que nos acepte.  
 **Se**. Ok vámonos, pensé que eres otro tipo de persona Quinn Fabray.  
 **Q.** Esperen... Ok se pueden quedar porque claro que tengo palabra.  
 **Se.** Gracias Quinn, te aseguro que no tardaré mucho en meter a todos esos delincuentes a la cárcel. **  
** **Q**. Yo que tú mejor debería de cambiar de profesión, no sabes cómo camuflajearte para que no te descubran, yo lo hice fácilmente.  
 **Se.** Sólo han sido un par de descuidos.  
 **Q.** Sí claro…Vamos a que se instalen.  
 **S.** Gracias Quinn.  
 **Se.** Bajaremos por las maletas. **  
** **N**. Mami. (dándole los brazos a la rubia) **  
** **Q**. Ven aquí nena.

Mientras Sebastian y Santana fueron por las maletas aprovecharon para charlar.

 **Se.** Bueno pues ya está, ahora todo depende de ti.  
 **S.** Eres un completo idiota, cómo se te ocurre inventar semejante historia para que Quinn nos aceptara en su casa? Imagínate lo que pasará cuando ella descubra tu mentira?  
 **Se**. Y quién dijo que es mentira?  
 **S.** Quéee? Estamos en peligro? Realmente lo estamos?  
 **Se.** Bueno no tan así pero el peligro existe, solo que todo lo tengo bajo control y ellos no saben de su existencia.  
 **S.** Ay maldito Smythe, te odio, te odio, te odio.  
 **Se**. No lo haces, además luego de que tú y Quinn estén juntas de nuevo me vas a adorar, ya lo verás.  
 **S.** Pues ojalá eso pase porque de lo contrario te haré cachitos.  
 **Se**. Jajaja.

En el departamento.

 **Q.** No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño chiquita, sobre mi cadáver alguien te toca. (besando a Natalie)  
 **Se.** Ya regresamos.  
 **Q.** Vaya... Son bastantes cosas. **  
** **S.** La mayoría es de nuestra hija.  
 **Q.** Ok, vamos a la habitación.

En la habitación.

 **Se**. Es bastante amplia.  
 **Q.** Tendrá que dormir contigo.  
 **S.** Sí, espero no aplastarla jejejeje.  
 **Se**. Debimos de traerle su cuna.  
 **Q.** Pero sólo serán un par de semanas.  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **Se**. Bueno me voy, gracias por aceptarlas Quinn, en serio me haces sentir muy tranquilo.  
 **Q.** No es nada.

Sebastian se despidió, entonces las chicas se quedaron a solas.

 **S.** Intentaré no darte molestias. **  
** **Q**. No te preocupes, pero espero que el tiempo que estés aquí hagas algo, es decir, consigas un trabajo o algo así, porque debes de aportar dinero a la casa.  
 **S.** Lo haré, te lo prometo. **  
** **Q**. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.  
 **S.** Vas a salir? **  
** **Q**. Sí, voy a gimnasio.  
 **S.** Ohhh. **  
** **Q**. Hay comida en el refrigerador.  
 **S.** Gracias.

La rubia se fue y la latina sintió un enorme vacío.

 **S.** Solo espero que con el paso de los días ella no se comporte tan fría como hoy, Natalie tenemos que recuperar a tu mami.  
 **N.** Maaaaami.  
 **S.** Jejeje sí.

En el gimnasio luego de su rutina, Quinn le platicó todo a su novia.

 **A.** No debiste de haber aceptado, a ése tal Sebastian le hiciste una promesa sobre su hija no sobre su mamá, solamente hubieras aceptado a la niña.  
 **Q**. Pero Santana no me la iba dejar así como así, además Natalie necesita a su madre.  
 **A.** No me agrada para nada que ella viva contigo.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes Ali, yo estoy contigo, confías en mí?  
 **A.** Sí, pero no confío en Santana, algo me dice que ella está aquí por ti y no porque esté en peligro.  
 **Q.** No creo que Sebastian sea capaz de jugar con algo como eso.  
 **A.** Pues esperemos que no.  
 **Q.** Vamos a casa, quiero que pases la noche conmigo.  
 **A.** Ok mi amor.

De regreso en el departamento de Quinn.

 **S.** Qué bueno que regresaste... Hola Alicia.  
 **A.** Hola.  
 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, solo preparé algo para cenar.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **A.** Así que vivirás unas semanas aquí. **  
** **S.** Sí, espero que sea menos tiempo, confío en Sebastian para que así sea.  
 **A.** Ojalá.  
 **Q.** Estoy cansada, vamos a tomar una ducha y a dormir.  
 **A.** Ok vamos.  
 **S.** No van a cenar?  
 **Q.** Preparaste algo muy pesado, mejor mañana lo comemos.  
 **S.** Ohhh.

Las chicas se retiraron.

 **S.** Esto será más difícil de lo que creí.

En la madrugada, la pequeña Natalie despertó.

 **S.** Ya sé que no es tu cama mi amor, pero intenta dormir, tranquila no llores.

Santana arrulló a su hija y la amamantó para que volviera a conciliar el sueño, de pronto escuchó unos gemidos que más bien parecían de dolor.

Acostó a Natalie y a hurtadillas salió de la habitación para verificar de dónde provenían esos gemidos, al estar afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Quinn supo que de ahí provenían.

 **S.** _Es Quinn, qué le está haciendo ésa perra, la está lastimando._ (pensando)

La latina estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para evitar que a la rubia le siguieran lastimando pero de pronto escuchó un gemido de total placer.

 **Q**. Mmmm Ali, eres espectacular, me haces sentir como nadie.  
 **A.** Lo sé y te adoro.

Al escuchar eso Santana se quedó petrificada.  
 **  
** **S**. _La hace sentir como nadie?_ (pensando)

Con un nudo en la garganta volvió a la habitación.  
 **  
** **S**. Eso me decía a mí, sólo a mí.

Al día siguiente la morena estaba bastante incómoda al ver a la pareja sonriendo entre ellas.  
 **  
** **A**. Y qué harás mientras vivas en Providence? **  
** **S.** Pues... Buscaré un empleo. **  
** **A.** Y Natalie?  
 **S.** Buscaré una guardería.  
 **A.** En el gimnasio buscan una nueva recepcionista de medio tiempo, por si te interesa.  
 **S.** Gracias, pero me gustaría hacer otra cosa.  
 **Q.** Hay varios bares en la ciudad, puedes cantar ahí.  
 **S.** Esa idea me agrada más, pero sería por la noche y Natalie...  
 **A.** Nosotras la cuidamos, verdad amor?  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **S.** Bueno entonces buscaré algo.  
 **A.** Vamos Quinn, llegarás tarde a la universidad.  
 **Q.** Sí, nos vemos más tarde San, ahí hay un juego extra de llaves del departamento por si quieres salir a pasear.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** Adiós bebé, pórtate bien preciosa.  
 **N.** Mami.  
 **Q.** Jejeje bye.

Las chicas salieron.

 **S.** Esto no va a funcionar Natalie, hay algo en la mirada de Quinn que me dice que está muy entusiasmada con ésa chica. (suspirando)

Rápidamente le marcó a Sebastian.

 **Se**. Claro que no iré por ti, qué pasa contigo? Desde cuándo te rindes a la primera?  
 **S.** Desde ahora, todo en mi vida es un caos en este momento, ni siquiera sé qué será de mi vida, no puedo luchar por el amor de Quinn porque sería muy egoísta, ella está feliz, no soy nadie para arruinarle su felicidad.  
 **Se**. Esperemos dos semanas y si en esas dos semanas ves que la situación no avanza entonces voy por ti.  
 **S.** Ok.

Esa tarde Santana recorrió las calles donde había varios bares.

 **S.** Bueno en algunos buscan cantantes, mañana haré algunas pruebas, y será el momento adecuado para que tú entres en acción mi vida, tienes que ganarte el corazón de tu mami para que luego yo lo pueda hacer.  
 **N.** Mami!  
 **S.** Jejeje.

En la universidad.

 **T.** Pobre Santana ha de estar sumamente asustada por su hija.  
 **Q.** Pues sí.  
 **T.** Me da gusto que les hayas dado asilo, tu hija debe de crecer en un ambiente seguro. **  
** **Q**. No es mi hija.  
 **T.** Lo es, tú sabes que lo es. **  
** **Q**. Sólo espero que toda esta situación no me traiga problemas con Alicia.  
 **T.** Y por qué tendría que tráetelos? Que acaso no estás segura de tu relación con ella? **  
** **Q**. Lo estoy.  
 **T.** Entonces no hay nada que temer. **  
** **Q**. Tienes razón.  
 **T.** Y Alicia cómo lo tomó? **  
** **Q**. Bien.  
 **T.** Así de simple? **  
** **Q**. Pues sí.  
 **T.** Qué bueno.

Más tarde en el departamento de Quinn.

 **S.** Hey, por fin llegas. **  
** **Q**. Tuve un día muy pero muy pesado.  
 **S.** Te sirvo una copa de vino? **  
** **Q**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Sé que eso te relaja luego de un día pesado de trabajo.  
 **Q**. Cierto... Ok sírvela por favor.

Santana le dio una copa.  
 **  
** **Q**. Y Natalie?  
 **S.** Tomando una siesta. **  
** **Q**. Y saliste?  
 **S.** Sí, hice lo que me recomendaste, mañana haré algunas pruebas en unos bares para ver si me quedo a trabajar así que... Puedes cuidar a Natalie por la tarde?  
 **Q.** No sé San, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.  
 **S.** Nuestra hija no es latosa, te lo aseguro, solo un par de horas, sí? **  
** **Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Gracias Q... Y hoy no viene Alicia? **  
** **Q**. Sí más tarde, hoy no podré ir al gimnasio precisamente por toda la cantidad de trabajo que tengo.  
 **S.** Ahhh y cómo es su relación?  
 **Q**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Ella es la indicada? **  
** **Q**. No entiendo tu pregunta.  
 **S.** Ya sabes, la indicada para pasar con ella el resto de tu vida con ella. **  
** **Q**. Ah eso, no tengo la más mínima idea, lo que te puedo decir es que me siento muy bien en este momento de mi vida.  
 **S**. Me da gusto por ti.  
 **Q**. Algún día tú también encontrarás a la indicada.  
 **S.** Ya lo hice. **  
** **Q**. Entonces lo de Brittany y tú es temporal?  
 **S.** No y no hablo de Britt. **  
** **Q**. Entonces?  
 **S.** Hablo de ti, tú eres la indicada para mí, pero yo misma lo eché a perder así que... **  
** **Q**. Es mejor no volver a tocar el tema.  
 **S.** Ok. **  
** **Q**. Estaré en mi habitación trabajando.  
 **S.** Bien.

Santana se sentía como león enjaulado, ella sabía perfectamente que no pertenecía a ese lugar, más tarde escuchó ruidos, era Alicia llegando al departamento, de inmediato de escucharon risas, ella estaban felices de verse.

 **S.** Tú eres lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida mi amor, por ti lucharé para recuperar a tu mamá pero si no puedo hacerlo entonces no me voy a entrometer en su felicidad aunque esa felicidad se llame Alicia.

Al día siguiente Santana le daba instrucciones a Quinn sobre el cuidado de Natalie.

 **S.** Dejé leche materna por si quiere, ella por lo regular te acaricia el lóbulo de la oreja mientras toma su leche para arrullarse así que no te asustes, si llora es porque está sucia o quiere que le cantes.  
 **Q.** Cantar?  
 **S.** Sí a ella le fascina que le cantemos Kurt y yo, tienes una hermosa voz Quinnie así que a ella le fascinará, déjala que gateé pero ten cuidado cuando agarre tus adornos, siempre los tira al piso jejejeje, si quiere caminar ayúdala es algo cansado pero a ella le encanta hacerlo.  
 **Q**. Ok, no olvidaste algo más?  
 **S.** No lo creo jejeje, de cualquier manera tendré mi teléfono prendido por si necesitas algo.  
 **Q**. Ok.

La latina salió del departamento.  
 **  
** **Q**. Espero que te portes muy bien eh, porque tengo mucho trabajo, bueno vamos a mi habitación.

Estando ahí, Natalie comenzó a jugar con sus juguetes.

 **Q**. Con que te gusta la música? De seguro ese piano musical te lo regaló Blaine, mejor vamos a usar el de los animales... Mira esta es una vaca y hace muuuuhhh.

El sonido de la vaca se escuchó y Natalie rio a carcajadas.  
 **  
** **Q**. Este es el perro y hace gua gua.  
 **N**. Maaaami.  
 **Q**. No mi amor, perro, pe-rro. **  
** **N**. Maaaa. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje, el pollito.  
 **N**. Piiii.  
 **Q**. Exacto jajaj justo así hace el pollito.

De pronto Natalie le dio los brazos a Quinn.

 **Q**. Qué pasa eh? Vamos a dejarte a tu columpio, realmente tengo que trabajar mi amor.

Pero no tardó ni 5 minutos sin que la pequeña comenzara a llorar.

 **Q.** No llores Nat, qué pasa mmm?  
 **N.** Mami.  
 **Q.** Quieres a tu mami? Ya no tarda mi amor, te lo prometo, quieres gelatina? Vamos por ella.

Natalie comió un poco pero luego empezó a inquietarse una vez más.

 **Q**. Tal vez quieras gatear.

La rubia dejó a Natalie en el piso mientras ella comenzó a revisar trabajos de sus alumnos.

Y de pronto escuchó que algo se quebró.  
 **  
** **Q**. Natalie! Noooo, quebraste la figura de cerámica que Alicia me regaló cuando me mudé aquí, eso no se hace niña mala! (gritando)

Y Natalie comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

 **Q**. No, no, no llores chiquita, (cargándola) perdóname no quise hablarte así, ya, ya mi amor ya no llores, no te lastimaste bebé? No, todo está correcto, me perdonas? Mejor vamos a dar un paseo.

Quinn llevó a Natalie a un parque que estaba cerca de ahí.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mira mi amor, hay muchos niños como tú. **  
** **N**. Mami. **  
** **Q**. Ya pronto la verás. **  
** **N**. Mami. (abrazándola) **  
****Q**. Ahhh jejejej me dices a mí, vamos por un helado pero no le dirás a nadie que lo comiste, ok?

Mientras comían el helado.

 **Q**. Jajaja estás hecha un lío, tu madre nos matará. **  
** **N**. No, no, no, no! **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja ok no... Las cosas pudieron ser así de buenas pero Santana no lo quiso, en fin no vale la pena recordar cosas feas, mejor vamos a casa y te daré un baño porque tienes helado hasta en el cabello jejeje.

Quinn no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo bañar a Natalie, lo hizo muchas veces cuando la niña era más pequeña pero ahora estaba en blanco.

 **Q**. Busquemos en internet.

Preparó la bañera y comenzó con el ritual.

 **Q**. No está caliente? Creo que no.

Natalie estaba encantada en la bañera con burbujas.

 **Q.** A ver, vamos a lavarte jejeje no salpiques mi amor, espera jajaj noooo.

Fue muy difícil para la chica de ojos verdes el hacer esa tarea, luego el vestir a Natalie fue otra lucha ya que la niña no dejaba de moverse ni un segundo.

 **Q.** Espera Nat, jajaja noooo eso no se come es el talco, ay Dios mío, auxilio!

Mientras tanto en uno de los cuantos bares a los que Santana acudió.

 **X.** Me fascinó tu prueba y por mí estás contratada, la cosa es que no puedo pagarte mucho, últimamente el negocio no ha ido nada bien por eso queremos darle un pequeño giro al tener música en vivo.  
 **S.** Y cuánto es lo que ofreces?  
 **X.** Esto.  
 **S.** Vaya, sí que es poco. (mueca)  
 **X**. Con el tiempo y si esto mejora, podría subirte el sueldo.  
 **S.** No sé, realmente necesito el dinero, pero...  
 **X.** Bueno uno de los cantineros renunció, sabes preparar cócteles y bebidas?  
 **S.** Más o menos.  
 **X.** Podrías ser mi cantinera, el sueldo igual es poco pero con las propinas más tu sueldo como cantante juntarías más, haz la prueba, si te gusta te quedas y si no pues te vas... Qué dices?  
 **S.** Ok, haré la prueba, cuándo empiezo?  
 **X.** El viernes.  
 **S.** Aquí estaré.

Al regresar al departamento se encontró con una Quinn físicamente hecha un desastre.

 **S.** Por dios! Pero qué te pasó?  
 **Q.** Tu hija.  
 **S.** Mi hija? **  
** **Q**. Sí, es... Es muy difícil cuidarla, todo quiere agarrar y llevárselo a la boca, no para, bañarla fue dificilísimo, sólo quiere estar jugando, fue imposible tenerla quieta mientras la vestía, fue, fue... Cómo lo haces todos los días?  
 **S.** Jajajaja. **  
** **Q**. No te rías.  
 **S.** Perdóname Quinnie pero si te vieras en un espejo comprenderías perfectamente el por qué me rio, es cuestión de que aprendas a hacerlo tal y como yo lo hice cuando te alejé de mí.  
 **Q**. No creo que aprenda a hacerlo, es muy difícil, la maternidad definitivamente no es para mí.  
 **S.** Lo es... Quinn de casualidad le diste algo de azúcar a Natalie? **  
** **Q**. Le compré un helado y casi se lo termina.  
 **S.** Ahhh ahora todo tiene sentido, Natalie se pone así cuando come demasiada azúcar, se transforma en un torbellino jejejeje. **  
** **Q**. No vuelvo a darle nada de azúcar jamás.  
 **S.** Jajajaja no exageres, por cierto y dónde está? **  
** **Q**. Por fin se durmió.  
 **S.** Lo lograste? Woooow ves como lo de la maternidad sí es para ti? **  
** **Q**. Eso crees?  
 **S.** Absolutamente. **  
** **Q**. Aun así es muy difícil.  
 **S.** Aprenderás, ya lo verás. **  
** **Q**. No sé si quiera aprender.  
 **S.** Es tu hija. **  
** **Q**. Santana cuándo dejarás la misma cantaleta?  
 **S.** Nunca, ella es nuestra, es nuestra hija, tuya y mía. **  
** **Q**. Voy a ducharme.  
 **S.** Gracias por cuidarla. **  
** **Q**. No es nada, conseguiste el trabajo?  
 **S.** Sí, sólo serán 4 días, me ayudarás con Natalie esos días?  
 **Q.** Lo hablaré con Alicia.  
 **S.** Pero qué tienes qué hablar con ella?  
 **Q.** Es mi pareja.  
 **S.** Olvídalo, buscaré un trabajo de día. **  
** **Q**. Como quieras.  
 **S.** No sabía que tenías que pedirle permiso a alguien más para tomar decisiones. **  
** **Q**. Ok, ok, cuidaré a tu hija.  
 **S.** Gracias Q, voy a ver a mi gorda. **  
** **Q**. Está bien.

Más tarde Alicia hizo acto de presencia.

 **A.** El viernes? Pero recuerda que el viernes ya teníamos el plan de ir a festejar el cumpleaños de Rob.  
 **Q.** Lo olvidé! Demonios, pero ya quedé con Santana, además tú estuviste de acuerdo desde un principio en ayudar a cuidar de Natalie.  
 **A.** Pues sí pero no este viernes ni los siguientes, los viernes siempre salimos mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Y ahora?  
 **A.** Pues dile que los viernes no podemos.  
 **Q.** Y si llevamos a Natalie al festejo de Rob?  
 **A.** Ay Quinn, sabes que no es buena idea.  
 **Q.** Entonces ve tú sola y me disculpas con Rob.  
 **A.** Pero yo quería ir contigo.  
 **Q.** No podré.  
 **A.** Ok iré sola pero te extrañaré mucho.  
 **Q.** Yo más.  
 **A.** Ahhh qué le pasó a la figura que te regalé?  
 **Q**. Natalie la quebró accidentalmente.  
 **A.** Pero... Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Lo siento Ali.  
 **A.** Te compraré otra, espero que la cuides.  
 **Q.** Lo haré jejejeje.

El viernes se llegó, antes de ir a casa luego del trabajo, la rubia paró en una librería y fue justo a la sección de libros infantiles.

 **Q.** Me llevaré un arsenal para leerle a Natalie, espero que ella ponga atención cuando se los lea.

Al llegar al departamento.

 **S.** Qué bueno que llegaste, ya casi me tengo que ir. **  
** **Q**. Me entretuve en una librería, crees que le guste a Natalie que le lea?  
 **S.** Le fascinará, Rachel y Jesse le regalaron uno y cuando se lo leía ella ponía atención.  
 **Q**. Espero que con esto no haga travesuras.  
 **S.** Jajaja ella no es traviesa. **  
** **Q**. Sí lo es y lo sabes.  
 **S.** Un poquito. **  
** **Q**. De seguro lo heredó de ti.  
 **S.** Lo sé.

Esa noche.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ya Natalie, es hora de dormir, no puedes estar jugando toda la noche, vamos a ponerte tu pijama y te leeré este cuento. **  
** **N**. Mami, mami, mami.  
 **Q**. Jejeje eres muy linda. (besándola)

Para la fortuna de la rubia, la pequeña pudo conciliar el sueño mientras le leía uno de los cuentos que compró.

 **Q**. Creo que se está acostumbrando a mí a pesar de que apenas llevamos unos días juntas, es lindo.

En el bar Santana no la pasaba muy bien, el no tener experiencia como cantinera le estaba costando, los clientes estaban muy desesperados por sus tragos.

 **S.** Ya voy, ya voy.  
 **X.** Santana, deja eso y ve a prepararte para tu actuación.  
 **S.** Ok.

La latina salió a cantar, logró captar la atención de los pocos clientes del lugar pero luego simplemente la ignoraron.

 **X.** No te preocupes, espero que con los días eso cambie.  
 **S.** Ojalá.

Pero el bar cada vez tenía menos gente.

 **S**. Sé que es poco pero igual y te sirve para pagar la luz o algo así.  
 **Q**. Sebastian no te ha mandado dinero?  
 **S.** Sí, pero la mayoría es para los gastos de Natalie. **  
** **Q**. Santana ya te gastaste lo que ahorraste cuando trabajabas de stripper?  
 **S**. Sí, recuerda que con lo que me diste de nuestro departamento y mis ahorros compré el departamento en Nueva York, además todos los gastos que genera Natalie son muchísimos, Sebastian me da dinero pero yo también tengo que comer y mira que lo que ganaba en el teatro tampoco era mucho.  
 **Q**. Necesitas conseguir otro trabajo donde ganes más.  
 **S.** Lo buscaré.  
 **Q.** Voy a echarle un ojo a Natalie.  
 **S.** Gracias. (sonriendo)

De pronto el celular de Santana timbró, era Sebastian.

 **S.** Hola Smythe.  
 **Se**. Hey López, cómo están?  
 **S.** Bien.  
 **Se**. Y Caroline?  
 **S.** Se está adaptando.  
 **Se**. Ya pasaron las dos semanas, voy por ustedes?  
 **S.** Pues… Quinn ha aceptado muy bien a su hija, la cuida algunos días por las noches, conseguí un trabajo y a pesar de que las cosas entre nosotras no han avanzado quiero que la conexión que está construyendo con nuestra hija siga creciendo así que me quedaré un par de semanas más.  
 **Se.** Bueno, al menos en el asunto de Caroline ya se avanzó algo, estoy seguro que ustedes también se reconciliarán.  
 **S.** Ojalá Smythe, ojalá…

Cierto día en el bar.

 **XX**. Anda vamos, es un club nuevo y dicen que las chicas están preciosas.  
 **XZ**. Ok vamos, este lugar apesta.  
 **S.** Ya se van?  
 **XX**. Sí, este lugar es aburridísimo, iremos a un club desnudista que acaban de abrir.  
 **S.** Club desnudista?  
 **XX**. Sí, dame la cuenta.  
 **S**. Ok, dónde está ese club?  
 **XX**. En la calle...

Santana no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del chico, toda la noche las tuvo presentes.

 **S.** _Necesito dinero, estoy harta de traer mi cartera vacía, el sueño de la música se quedará sólo en eso, necesito volver a hacer lo que me generaba dinero._ (pensando)

Esa misma noche fue al club y se entrevistó con el dueño.

 **X.** Soy Dustin el dueño del club, pediste hablar conmigo?  
 **S.** Sí, vengo a preguntar si hay vacantes.  
 **D.** Eres bailarina?  
 **S.** Lo fui y de las mejores, estuve un tiempo fuera de circulación pero estoy lista para volver a las grandes ligas, trabajé en el mejor club de strippers de Nueva York. **  
** **D**. Y por qué lo dejaste?  
 **S.** Lo cerraron un tiempo, luego por cuestiones familiares ya no pude volver.  
 **D.** Pues en este club no ganarás lo mismo que en el de Nueva York.  
 **S.** Pero hay dinero o no?  
 **D**. Lo hay.  
 **S.** Entonces?  
 **D.** Tienes qué convencerme, vamos a los vestidores, hoy mismo harás una prueba.  
 **S**. Ok.

La morena estaba muy nerviosa, tenía prácticamente dos años sin subirse a un tubo, pero decidió hacer uno de las rutinas más fáciles sólo para probarle al dueño del club que estaba apta para el trabajo.

Tomó un antifaz y lo hizo, bailó y enloqueció a los asistentes y no hubo necesidad de desnudarse por completo.

 **S.** Entonces? **  
** **D.** Contratada, el dinero que ganaste hoy es todo tuyo, te explicaré cómo son los negocios aquí.  
 **S**. Ok, estoy de vuelta al ruedo. (sonriendo)

El pago sería menos que en Nueva York pero serían ingresos para la latina mientras estuviera en casa de Quinn, además tampoco se ejercía la prostitución en ese club así que eso fue de gran alivio, Santana le dejó claro al dueño que no se quitaría el antifaz por nada del mundo y nuevamente su nombre artístico sería Rosario Cruz.

Días después.

 **S.** Aquí tienes mi alquiler y esto extra para pagar las cosas que Natalie ha roto.  
 **Q.** Y esto? De dónde lo sacaste?  
 **S.** Del trabajo.  
 **Q**. Ya mejoró?  
 **S.** Sip. **  
** **Q**. Qué bueno San, te felicito.  
 **S.** Gracias... Hay servicio de guardería en el gimnasio de tu novia? **  
** **Q**. No es de ella y creo que sí, tomarás clases?  
 **S.** Sí, necesito fortalecer mis abdominales y brazos. **  
** **Q**. Para qué?  
 **S.** Para el trabajo. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm?  
 **S.** Te invito a comer, vamos?  
 **Q**. Ok, le llamaré a Alicia para que nos alcance.  
 **S.** No, solo tú y yo, claro y Natalie... Vamos?  
 **Q**. Está bien, vamos.

En el restaurante.

 **S.** Mi horario de trabajo cambió, trabajaré miércoles viernes y sábado hasta tarde.  
 **Q.** Y eso?  
 **S.** Te dije que va mejor el bar, puedes ayudarme con Natalie?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, por?  
 **Q.** Tengo la sensación de que pasa algo contigo.  
 **S.** Para nada Q.  
 **Q.** Debiste haber traído tu guitarra para subir más canciones a tu canal.  
 **S.** No, de hecho lo voy a cerrar, ese sueño se terminó Quinn, jamás seré una cantante profesional.  
 **Q.** No estoy de acuerdo con eso, naciste para cantar.  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Entonces regresa a la universidad, ya te faltaba poco para terminar tu carrera.  
 **S.** No lo creo. **  
** **Q**. Y a qué piensas dedicarte entonces?  
 **S.** Pues el tiempo lo dirá... **  
****Q**. No puedo creer que a estas alturas de tu vida sigas sin saber qué hacer con ella.  
 **S.** Sé lo que quiero, quiero volver contigo, vamos a casarnos Quinn, formemos nuestra familia y te juro que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para ser la mejor cantante del país.  
 **Q.** Santana, accedí a darle asilo esperando que respetaras mi relación con Alicia pero si no piensas hacerlo entonces no me quedará otra más que pedirte que te vayas de mi casa.  
 **S.** La amas?  
 **Q.** Tal vez.  
 **S**. No te preocupes, respetaré tu relación.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

Las chicas continuaron comiendo en completo silencio.

 **S.** _Entonces está decidido, Quinn definitivamente ya no me quiere con ella así que me voy a dedicar a hacer lo único que me ha salido bien en esta vida, al menos por 10 años más, en cuanto regrese a Nueva York volveré al club y me atiborraré de dinero, mi hija estará rodeada de lujos y yo recuperaré mi fama como bailarina exótica y mi antiguo departamento y ahora sí nadie lo impedirá._ (pensando)

 **S.** Quinn, en dos semanas regreso a Nueva York.  
 **Q.** Qué?

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Todo vuelve a donde comenzó y esto traerá nuevas cosas.**_

 _ **Aún hay mucha relación por fortalecer entre Natalie y Quinn.**_

 _ **Muchas decepciones y apoyo que sólo el verdadero y sincero amor puede dar.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.**_


	5. Rosario Cruz otra vez

_**Actualización para quienes la esperaban.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Rosario Cruz otra vez.**

 **Q.** Cómo que te vas?  
 **S.** Sí, la verdad ya no quiero causarte molestias, además siempre recalcas que no eres la madre de mi hija y no quiero darte responsabilidades que no te corresponden ni tampoco quiero interferir en tu relación con tu novia.  
 **Q.** Pero y tu seguridad y la de Natalie?  
 **S.** Ese es problema de Smythe, ya sabrá cómo hacerle para que ni a mi hija ni a mí nos pase algo. **  
** **Q**. Pues no estoy convencida, espera un poco, al menos hasta que se tranquilice un poco más la situación en Nueva York.  
 **S.** Gracias pero no, ya está decidido.  
 **Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Pediré la cuenta. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Los siguientes días Santana tuvo que dejar muy a su pesar a su hija al cuidado de Quinn, pero para su fortuna el trabajo le sonreía, le estaba yendo bastante bien y eso la emocionaba como hacía mucho tiempo no le sucedía.

 **A.** Pues a pesar de que ya no veremos a ésta dulzura en casa yo estoy muy feliz porque tu ex se vaya de aquí.  
 **Q**. Sí Ali, lo sé.  
 **A.** Y en cuál bar dices que trabaja? Me gustaría verla cantar para comprobar si es tan buena como dices.  
 **Q**. No lo sé, no ha mencionado el nombre ni yo se lo he preguntado.  
 **A.** Mmmm, bueno qué te parece si te invito a una cena romántica el viernes por la noche a tu restaurante favorito?  
 **Q.** Ali, sabes que los viernes cuido de Natalie.  
 **A.** Pues la llevamos con nosotras y ya, realmente quiero pasar tiempo a tu lado aunque tengamos que compartirlo con la pequeña, además ella me cae muy bien y lo sabes.  
 **Q.** En ese caso claro que acepto, y espero que la cena sea muy pero muy romántica.

Debido a que a la latina cada vez le iba mejor en su trabajo, el dinero casi comenzó a llegar a manos llenas como cuando trabajaba en New York con la diferencia de que ahora el dinero estaba completa y absolutamente destinado para el futuro de su hija.  
 **  
** **Q**. Entonces no hay problema de que Natalie venga con nosotras al restaurante?  
 **S.** Para nada, sé que deseas pasar el tiempo con tu novia y por cuidar a mi hija no lo has hecho estos últimos días pero si ella está de acuerdo en que mi pequeñita vaya con ustedes, entonces por mí no hay ningún problema.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** De nada, sólo espero que no te dé mucha lata, ha estado un poco llorona creo que se va a resfriar o algo así, tal vez por los cambios del clima, de todos modos te dejaré algo de medicamento por si se siente mal. **  
** **Q.** Muy bien.  
 **S.** Nos vemos mañana.  
 **Q**. Cuídate.

La latina salió.

 **Q.** Ven princesa, vamos a ponerte muy pero muy hermosa para la cita que tenemos con Alicia esta noche.

La bebé aplaudió.

 **Q.** Jejeje eso, así te quiero ver siempre, muy feliz.

Luego de que Natalie estuviera lista, Quinn procedió a terminar con su arreglo personal para la cita, en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y fue a abrir, se trataba de su novia quien había llegado bastante temprano.

 **Q.** Alicia, quedamos en vernos dentro de una hora, aún no estoy lista.  
 **A.** Lo sé, pero resulta que estoy tan emocionada porque hace tanto tiempo que no salimos, que empecé a arreglarme más temprano y cuando me di cuenta me sobraba bastante tiempo así que decidí venir a tu casa de una buena vez, pero no te preocupes tú continúa y yo te espero. **  
** **Q**. Ok, puedes echarle un ojo a Natalie?  
 **A.** Claro.  
 **Q.** Voy por ella.  
 **A.** Yo me serviré una bebida, puedo?  
 **Q.** Jajaja sabes que sí nena.

La chica castaña fue a servirse whisky en un vaso con bastante hielo.

 **A.** Mmm delicioso.  
 **Q.** Aquí está la princesa.  
 **A.** Wooow, que bonita nena tenemos aquí.  
 **N.** Mami. (señalando a Quinn)  
 **A.** En serio? Ella te puso tan hermosa?

Natalie asintió.

 **Q.** Jejejej es un amor, verdad?  
 **A.** Lo es, imagínate nuestros hijos cuando tengan su edad.  
 **Q.** Emmm.  
 **A.** Anda ve a terminar, porque conociéndote eso tardará bastante.  
 **Q.** Te odio.  
 **A.** Jajajaja.

Mientras Alicia esperaba, prendió el televisor y disfrutaba de su bebida, Natalie gateaba por toda la sala.

 **A.** Hey Nat tú sabes dónde trabaja tu madre? Jejeje eres muy linda pero no puedo evitar que me dé gusto que se vayan, lo siento pequeña, aunque sí Quinn quiere seguirte viendo yo no me voy a oponer... No nena, eso no se toma, está helado y es para adultos.

De pronto el celular de la chica sonó y lo atendió.  
 **  
** **A**. Hey... En casa de mi novia y tú? Ahh ok, mañana vemos eso, te parece? Perfecto, buenas noches.

Y de pronto el llanto de Natalie la desconcentró.

 **A**. Noooo, Natalie, te dije que no tomaras eso.

La pequeña había vaciado el contenido de la bebida en su pecho.  
 **  
** **A**. Mira nada más que desastre hiciste. **  
** **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **A.** Natalie vertió mi bebida en ella.  
 **Q.** Ya mi amor... Está helada.  
 **A.** Sí, tenía muchos hielos.  
 **Q.** Voy a darle una ducha caliente.  
 **A.** Qué? Noooo, eso tardará muchísimo y si no llegamos a tiempo nos cancelan la reservación, ve y cámbiala de ropa y sécala muy bien y vámonos, ándale.  
 **Q.** Pero se puede enfermar.  
 **A.** Ay claro que no.  
 **Q.** Ok dame un segundo.

Quinn sabía que necesitaba darle una ducha caliente a Natalie, pero no quería perder la reservación de la cena, así que le hizo caso a su novia.

 **Q.** Ya mi amor, no llores, mira te prometo que quedarás igual de hermosa como hace rato, sólo déjame limpiarte con estas toallitas húmedas y olerás riquísimo.

Minutos después, las tres salieron al restaurante.

 **Q.** Hace fresco, deja cobijo a Natalie.  
 **A.** Jajaja eres muy sobreprotectora, en serio sí pareces su madre.  
 **Q**. Mmmm.

En el restaurante mientras cenaban...

 **A**. Cuándo se irá a callar? Lleva llorando casi desde que llegamos.  
 **Q**. No lo sé, ay dios creo que tiene algo de fiebre.  
 **A.** A ver... Claro que no, son ideas tuyas.  
 **Q**. Ven aquí mi amor, ya no llores princesa, quieres tu biberón?

Pero Natalie lo rechazó.

 **A.** Tal vez quiera leche materna. **  
** **Q.** Mmmm demonios.  
 **A.** La gente nos está empezando a ver raro, creo que está molesta por el llanto de la niña.  
 **Q.** Pues que se aguanten, además vamos a pagar por estar aquí, no?  
 **A.** Pedimos el postre?  
 **Q.** Sí, pide una gelatina para Natalie tal vez eso la calme.

Pero la calma solo duró un par de minutos, la niña seguía llorando.

 **A.** Es todo, nos vamos, ésta niña nos echó a perder el plan.  
 **Q.** No te enojes, creo que se siente mal.  
 **A.** Extraño tanto esos días en que tú y yo estábamos a solas.  
 **Q.** Pide la cuenta por favor.  
 **A.** Ok... (soltando el aire)

Al llegar al departamento.

 **Q.** Buscaré en la cosas de Santana de seguro ha de tener algún termómetro.  
 **A.** Ok.

Alicia se sentó en el sofá con una cara de decepción que no podía con ella.

En la habitación de la latina.  
 **  
** **Q.** Ya mi amor, ya no llores bebé... Aquí está, ay dios cómo se usa esto? Veré en internet...

Luego de tomarle la temperatura...

 **Q.** 38.5 Ay Dios mío... Voy a ducharte y darte el medicamento que tu mamá me dejó.  
 **A.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Sí trae temperatura, le voy a dar una ducha para que se le baje un poco.  
 **A.** Quieres que pase la noche contigo?  
 **Q.** Sí, pero si Natalie no se siente mejor no habrá sexo, entendido?  
 **A.** Pero Quinn!  
 **Q.** Alicia, mi hija se siente mal.  
 **A.** No es tu hija! Llámale a su madre para que ella venga a hacerse cargo de ella.  
 **Q.** Si no me vas a ayudar entonces hazte a un lado.  
 **A**. Genial, me largo de aquí.

La chica salió del departamento.

 **Q**. Ya mi cielo, verás que con esto te sentirás mucho mejor.

Un rato después la niña empezó a toser.  
 **  
** **Q**. Maldita sea, esto no está nada bien, ahora sí le llamaré a San.

Pero la latina estaba en pleno privado y no pudo ver su teléfono.

Una hora después, la rubia por fin logró que la pequeña durmiera un poco pero al tocarle la frente notó que la temperatura alta seguía.

De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 **S.** Hey Q pasa algo? Tengo un montón de llamadas perdidas.  
 **Q**. Es Natalie, tiene fiebre, he tratado de bajársela con una ducha, con el medicamento que me dejaste y con unos lienzos húmedos en su frente pero no cede, creo que voy a llevarla al hospital.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío, mira en el cajón están los documentos de su seguro médico, a qué hospital la llevarás?  
 **Q.** Voy al...

Minutos más tarde la latina llegó al hospital, de inmediato se puso en contacto por teléfono con su ex esposa y se vieron en el área de urgencias.

 **S.** Qué pasa, está bien mi hija? **  
** **Q**. No lo sé, la están revisando, ay Santana lo siento mucho, creo que está así por mi culpa.  
 **S**. Por qué?  
 **Q**. Natalie se echó encima la bebida fría de Alicia y por no perder el tiempo para la cita no la duché y solo la cambié de ropa, de verdad lo siento mucho.  
 **S.** Fue un accidente, vamos a esperar al doctor.

Minutos después.

 **Dr**. Familiar de Natalie Allen?  
 **S.** Sí, yo soy su madre.  
 **Dr**. Soy el doctor Riggs, terminé de revisar a su hija y debo informarle que tiene un cuadro infeccioso de vías respiratorias que pudo contraer hace algunos días lo que le llevó a desencadenar bronquiolitis, es común en pequeños de su edad por fortuna la trajeron muy a tiempo, le estamos suministrando antibióticos y la dejaremos en observación, tal vez mañana pueda ser dada de alta.  
 **S.** Pero no es nada grave?  
 **Dr**. No, como se lo dije, la trajeron muy a tiempo, pasen con ella.  
 **S.** Gracias.

En cuanto la latina vio a su pequeña con ése suero se desmoronó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

 **S.** Mi bebita... **  
** **Q**. No llores San, ella está bien.  
 **S.** Sí le pasa algo me muero, es lo único que vengo en mi vida, lo único.  
 **Q**. No digas eso. (abrazándola) **  
** **S.** Nunca se había enfermado así. **  
** **Q**. Ya lo sé pero escuchaste al médico, ella se recuperará pronto.  
 **S.** Gracias por traerla. **  
** **Q**. Tenía que hacerlo porque no sabía cómo ayudarla, estaba desesperada.

Entonces Quinn también comenzó a llorar.  
 **  
** **Q**. Lo siento.

Santana la abrazó cálidamente.  
 **  
** **Q**. Fui tan descuidada.  
 **S.** Fue un accidente, además el doctor dijo que pudo contraer la enfermedad hace días. **  
** **Q**. Como sea, me siento fatal.

Esa noche la pasaron en vela, la pequeña continuó irritable y con síntomas de la enfermedad, pero al descartar cualquier peligro la dieron de alta por la tarde.

En el departamento de Quinn.

 **T.** Hola, vine a ver en qué puedo ayudar, les traje comida. **  
** **Q**. Gracias por venir Tabatha, no hemos comido nada.  
 **T.** Y Santana?  
 **Q**. En la recámara, no quiere despegarse de Nat, vamos.

En la habitación.

 **T.** Santana.  
 **S.** Hey Tabatha, perdón, mi hija está bastante susceptible y sólo quiere es estar pegada a mi pezón.  
 **T.** Jejeje no te preocupes, no ha tenido fiebre?  
 **S.** No, el medicamento le hizo muy bien.  
 **Q**. San, Tabatha nos trajo comida, ven a la cocina.  
 **S.** Denme un segundo.  
 **T.** Ok.

Más tarde Santana salió con su hija.

 **S.** No quise dejarla sola.  
 **Q**. Vamos a acostarla en el sofá.  
 **T.** Se ve hermosa durmiendo.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Mientras comían.

 **T.** Deberían de tratar de dormir un poco, se ven muy cansadas, yo me ocupo de la niña.  
 **S.** Te lo agradezco Tabatha pero...  
 **T.** No confías en mí?  
 **S.** No es eso, te lo juro es sólo que mi hija jamás se había enfermado así y...  
 **T.** Y sé perfectamente cómo te sientes, me pasó muchísima veces lo mismo con mis hijos, así que no te preocupes sé muy bien cómo ocuparme de una pequeña de la edad de tu hija, confía en mí.  
 **Q.** Creo que debemos de aceptar la ayuda de mi amiga, además necesitas dormir.  
 **S.** Muy bien, solo dormiré un rato.  
 **T.** Deberían de dormir juntas. **  
** **Q**. Eh?  
 **T.** Creo que así podrían conciliar más rápido el sueño.  
 **Q.** Pues...  
 **S.** No quiero incomodar a Quinn, nos vemos más tarde.  
 **T.** Ok.

Santana se alejó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Por qué hiciste eso?  
 **T.** Perdón, sólo quise establecer algún tipo de vínculo entre ustedes dos para que se consolaran mutuamente, lo que le pasó a su hija fue un gran susto para las dos. **  
** **Q**. Muchísimo, en serio que sí, pensé que todo había sido por mi culpa, me sentí muy mal.  
 **T.** Ya no pienses más en eso, anda ya vete a dormir tienes unas ojeras espectaculares. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje ok, gracias Tabatha, eres una gran amiga.

La latina estaba agotada por las noches sin dormir bien aunando la angustia de la enfermedad de su hija, así que durmió más de la cuenta.

 **S.** Diablos!

Santana salió de la habitación y se encontró con Tabatha y Quinn jugando con su hija.  
 **  
** **S**. Por qué no me despertaron?  
 **Q**. Lo intentamos hacer, Natalie estaba llorando pero estabas profundamente dormida y decidimos dejarte descansar.  
 **T.** Por fortuna pudimos tranquilizar a la nena, sólo tenía hambre, le di caldo de pollo, le hará muy bien ahora que está enferma.  
 **S**. Muchas gracias Tabatha.  
 **T**. No es nada, la verdad es que extrañaba estar a cargo de un bebé, hace tantos años que mis hijos lo fueron jejeje.  
 **S**. Te sientes mejor mi vida hermosa?

Natalie de inmediato le dio los brazos a su madre.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ya le di su medicina.  
 **S.** Gracias... Te portaste bien mi amor?  
 **N.** Mami. (señalando a Quinn)  
 **S.** Jejejej creo que se quiere ir contigo.  
 **Q.** Ven aquí princesa hermosa.  
 **N.** Mami!  
 **T.** Tienes hambre Santana?  
 **S.** La verdad sí.  
 **T.** Entonces vamos a cenar.  
 **S.** Tuviste tiempo para preparar la cena?  
 **T.** Sí, te dije que tu hija se portó muy bien. **  
** **Q**. Vamos a cenar.

Un rato más tarde Tabatha se despidió de las chicas y se retiró.

 **Q**. Gracias a Dios, Natalie ya está mucho mejor, no sabes lo desesperada que me sentí al verla así, perdóname por ser tan descuidada y no evitar que se echara encima la bebida fría.  
 **S**. Ya te dije que no te preocupes, además Natalie es muy curiosa y todo quiere agarrar.  
 **Q.** Mañana mismo compraré un montón de cosas para tapar los enchufes eléctricos y las esquinas de los muebles, no quiero que se haga daño.  
 **S.** No hace falta, además en unos días nos vamos y... **  
** **Q**. Estás loca? El doctor le recomendó reposo y evitar cambios bruscos de temperatura, no Santana el invierno ya comienza y no te la puedes llevar así a Nueva York, al menos espera un par de semanas más hasta que Natalie esté completamente recuperada.  
 **S.** Pero... **  
** **Q**. Nada, se quedan lo quieras o no.  
 **S.** Ok mamá Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja.

La latina estaba bastante sorprendida por la actitud de su ex esposa, un día no quería tenerla en su casa, al día siguiente había aceptado que regresara a New York y ahora le decía que se quedara un par de semanas más… Pero de alguna manera se sintió bastante bien con las palabras de la rubia porque eso significaba que en el fondo su hija le importaba demasiado y tal vez ella también.

Las chicas continuaron platicando, de pronto tocaron a la puerta, se trataba de Alicia.

 **A**. Sí no vengo a verte tú tampoco te reportas, qué pasa contigo Quinn?  
 **S.** Emmm las dejo a solas, vamos mi amor.

Santana y Natalie fueron a su habitación.

 **A.** Así que por estar con tu ex esposa y su hija ni siquiera te acordaste de hablarme.  
 **Q.** No fue por eso, Natalie se enfermó y la tuve que llevar al hospital, ayer por la tarde la dieron de alta, pero siguió sintiéndose un poco débil, la estuvimos cuidando y lo último de lo que me acordé fue en llamarte para platicarte lo sucedido, hoy estuvo aquí Tabatha y nos ayudó con ella, lo lamento.  
 **A**. No se vale Quinn, eres mi novia, se supone que nos contamos todo.  
 **Q**. Pues a ti tampoco te interesó mucho el saber lo que pasaba, porque no recibí ninguna llamada ni mensaje de tu parte.  
 **A.** Me hablaste muy feo el día de la cena, casi me corriste.  
 **Q.** Perdóname, pero estaba muy desesperada por el llanto de mi hija,  
 **A.** Que no es tu hija, Quinn ellas se van en unos días, no debes de encariñarte demás con la niña porque ya no la verás.  
 **Q.** Ellas no se van.  
 **A.** Qué?  
 **Q.** No... Por indicaciones médicas la niña no puede viajar aún, así que se quedarán un par de semanas más.  
 **A**. Semanas?  
 **Q.** Eso no cambia nada entre nosotras.  
 **A.** Claro que no cambia nada, seguirá igual, casi sin tiempo para vernos porque tú estarás cuidando de la niña mientras su madre se largue a trabajar… Perfecto las cosas no cambiarán.

Alicia tomó su bolso y salió del departamento.

 **Q.** Espera, no... Te vayas. (soltando el aire)

La rubia se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por una parte no quería que Natalie y Santana se fueran de la casa porque realmente le preocupa la salud de la niña y por otro lado sabía que eso significaba ya no compartir el mismo tiempo con su novia y el dejarla de ver más seguido.

Santana al escuchar el alboroto salió de su habitación.

 **S.** Todo bien?  
 **Q**. Sí, Alicia se molestó porque no le avisé lo que pasó con Nat.  
 **S.** Ohh, ve a alcanzarla. **  
** **Q**. No, estoy cansada, creo que iré a dormir, si necesitas algo o Natalie se siente mal me avisas.  
 **S.** Ok.

Esa noche Santana le llamó a Sebastian para avisarle sobre la enfermedad de su hija y sobre el cambio de planes.

 **Se**. Mañana mismo voy para allá, debiste avisarme enseguida.  
 **S.** Smythe crees que iba a tener cabeza para pensar en avisarte? Estaba realmente preocupada por mi hija.  
 **Se**. Pero también es mi hija.  
 **S.** Lo sé y lo lamento pero ella ya está mejor.  
 **Se**. Bueno, al menos de esto salió algo bueno y eso es que la rubia te pidió quedarte más tiempo con ella.  
 **S.** Lo hace por la niña.  
 **Se**. Como sea, pero se van a quedar más tiempo ahí, Santana yo sabía que nuestra hija le iba a robar el corazón y como tú vas incluida con el paquete de nuestra hija, eso quiere decir que poco a poco también te irás ganando a Quinn.  
 **S**. Ojalá tengas voz de profeta, aunque yo la veo muy entusiasmada con su novia.  
 **Se.** Pues pídele a Dios que la chica cometa un error para que Quinn te volteé a ver otra vez.  
 **S.** Lo haré.

Así que al día siguiente Sebastian llegó a Providence para ver a su hija.

 **Se**. Mi Caroline hermosa, te tratan bien este par de brujas?  
 **S.** Oye! **  
** **Q**. Bruja tu abuela.  
 **Se**. Jajajaja era solo una broma, tranquilas... Que no deberías estar trabajando? (mirando a la rubia)  
 **Q.** Pedí permiso por dos días para quedarme con Santana a cuidar de Natalie.  
 **S** e. Me da gusto que estés al pendiente de nuestra hija y por nuestra hablo de los 3.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje no es nada. **  
** **N**. Mami blrisjdjslsacrsa…  
 **Se**. Eh?  
 **S.** Creo que te platica algo sobre Quinn.  
 **Se.** Ahhh ok... Mejor vamos a que camines un poco.

Mientras Sebastian sostenía a Natalie para ayudarla a caminar las chicas charlaban.  
 **  
** **Q**. Y cómo se llama el bar donde trabajas?  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q**. Que cómo se llama el bar donde trabajas? Alicia quiere verificar lo que le he dicho sobre tu voz, así que queremos ir a verte cantar.  
 **S.** Pues por el momento no estoy cantando.  
 **Q**. No?  
 **S.** No, sólo soy la cantinera, es que lo de la música en vivo no funcionó muy bien en el lugar.  
 **Q.** Ohhh que lástima.  
 **S.** Pero por fortuna la afluencia aumentó y por eso me va mejor.  
 **Q**. Qué bueno.  
 **S.** Espero ya poder ir mañana a trabajar, aunque no quiero dejar a mi niña. **  
** **Q**. No te preocupes, sabes que está en buenas manos, además te prometo ser más cuidadosa y fijarme en las cosas que toma.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Se**. Chicas se me antojó una pizza, la pedimos?  
 **Q.** Ok, iré por el teléfono.

Sebastian se quedó a dormir en el departamento, Quinn le acondicionó el sofá.

 **S.** Ya te dormiste?  
 **Se**. No.  
 **S.** Necesito platicar contigo.  
 **Se**. Ok, acuéstate conmigo.  
 **S.** Jajaja eso jamás lo volveré a hacer.  
 **Se**. No seas tonta, me refiero a que te acuestes no a...  
 **S.** Ya sé, ya sé, pero preferiría que te sentaras.  
 **Se**. Está bien... Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Tengo un nuevo trabajo donde me está yendo perfecto.  
 **Se**. Que buena noticia, es en el bar que me dijiste?  
 **S.** Nope.  
 **Se.** Es en uno más grande?  
 **S.** Algo así.  
 **Se**. Y qué tal el público? Se divierten contigo, los metes en ambiente?  
 **S.** No tienes idea de cuánto...  
 **Se**. Súper, ojalá y por ahí haya algún caza talentos y por fin te descubran.  
 **S.** No lo creo.  
 **Se**. No seas pesimista.  
 **S.** Sebastian, volví a lo que hacía cuando me conociste.  
 **Se**. Mmm? (ceño fruncido) Acaso? (boca abierta)  
 **S.** Sí y estoy reuniendo bastante dinero.  
 **Se**. Pero Santana!  
 **S**. Qué?  
 **Se**. Cómo se te ocurre volver a trabajar de stripper? Ahora tienes una hija!  
 **S.** Precisamente por ella es que volví a hacerlo, el trabajo en el bar no me daba prácticamente nada de dinero, yo quiero que mi hija tenga los mismos lujos que yo tuve cuando era pequeña, si es posible que tenga muchos más, además lo que tú me pasas para ella no es suficiente.  
 **Se**. Te paso lo que puedo.  
 **S.** Dijiste que en cuanto te dieran tu ascenso me pasarías más mensualidad para ella, pero no fue verdad.  
 **Se.** Te recuerdo que yo también tengo gastos, te paso lo que puedo, además yo nunca pedí ser padre.  
 **S.** Otra vez con lo mismo? Eres un hijo de puta Sebastian un maldito hijo de puta, como te lo dije aquella vez si no quieres formar parte de la vida de mi hija no lo hagas y desaparece de mi vida.  
 **Se**. Perdóname no quise decirlo así, pero me estresa cuando hablas de dinero y además me preocupa mucho el que hayas regresado a tu antigua profesión.  
 **S.** Pues no lo hagas, por quien debes de preocuparte es por tu hija.  
 **Q**. Hey qué pasa? Sus gritos se escuchan hasta mi habitación.  
 **S.** Pasa que éste imbécil una vez más renegó de su hija.  
 **Se**. No fue así.  
 **S.** No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo!  
 **Se**. Nunca te obligué.  
 **S**. Vete al diablo!

Santana fue a su habitación.

 **Q**. No lo puedo creer.  
 **Se**. Te juro que no fue así, sólo me sentí un poco presionado por el asunto del dinero, pero el tener a Caroline en mi vida es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, te lo juro.  
 **Q.** Y realmente serías un estúpido si lo hicieras, Natalie es la niña más hermosa del mundo, es súper tierna y muy obediente, te sacaste la lotería con ésa niña y es mejor que no vuelvas a decir algo así porque puede llegar el momento en que ella te escuche y se decepcione de ti.  
 **Se.** Lo sé, lo lamento. **  
** **Q**. Voy con Santana.

La latina estaba muy enojada y caminaba de un lado para otro en su habitación.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hey, estás bien?  
 **S**. No, estoy que me lleva el diablo, por qué fui tan estúpida al involucrarme con ése idiota?  
 **Q.** Es algo que hasta el momento yo tampoco comprendo.  
 **S.** Él no se merece ser el padre de mi hija.  
 **Q.** No digas eso, a pesar de todo es un buen padre, pero no es perfecto como todos nosotros.  
 **S.** Lo estás defendiendo?  
 **Q**. No, sólo trato de hacer que pienses mejor las cosas. **  
** **S.** Ella debió ser tuya sólo tuya y mía y de nadie más. **  
** **Q**. San...  
 **S.** Te extraño mucho. **  
** **Q**. Santana, creo que más bien estás confundida, tu relación con Brittany acaba de terminar y…  
 **S.** Y fui una idiota al elegirla a ella por encima de ti, es sólo que estaba tan atemorizada de que tú me volvieras a cambiar por alguien más, no pude controlar mis inseguridades ni mis miedos y el resultado fue catastrófico, ahora tú tienes una nueva relación y por lo visto muy estable, me duele mucho el verte con ella. **  
** **Q**. Lo lamento pero ella es una nueva oportunidad para mi vida, tal vez Alicia sea la indicada, quiero mi familia, mi propia familia, no la de alguien más.  
 **S**. Vaya...  
 **Q**. Voy a mi habitación  
 **S.** Ok, buenas noches.

Cuando Quinn salió de la habitación Santana supo que las posibilidades de volver con su ex esposa eran prácticamente inexistentes.

 **S.** No sé cómo lo haré mi amor, pero te prometo que lucharé hasta quedarme sin fuerzas por recuperar a tu mami.

Al día siguiente de Sebastián se despidió de las chicas y de su hija, luego Quinn les dio un minuto a solas.

 **Se**. Lo lamento, en serio lo lamento.  
 **S.** Sí claro.  
 **Se**. Mmm ella lo sabe?  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Se**. Que trabajas en lo de antes?  
 **S.** No, ella no sabe que soy Rosario Cruz otra vez y no lo va a saber, ok?  
 **Se**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque el trabajo también me ha ayudado a que ella pase más tiempo con su hija, imagínate si se entera de que soy una stripper, me dirá que ya no me va a cuidar a la bebé y yo tendré que dejar el trabajo, lo que estoy buscando con todo esto es que se encariñe más con Natalie.  
 **Se**. Además del dinero.  
 **S.** Sí, además de eso. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Se**. Ok, por mí no lo sabrá, pero espero que no te sorprenda un día de estos.  
 **S.** Yo también.  
 **Se.** Nos vemos López, intentaré venir a visitar a mi hija lo antes posible…  
 **S.** Claro... Cuídate Smythe.  
 **Se**. Bye.

De vuelta al departamento.

 **Q.** Todo bien?  
 **S.** Sí, eso creo.  
 **Q**. Santana saldré un rato con Alicia, voy a buscarla a su casa.  
 **S.** Está bien. **  
** **Q**. Nos vemos más tarde.  
 **S.** Claro, cuídate.

En casa de Alicia.

 **A.** Vaya, hasta que tu ex esposa te dejó libre cinco minutos.  
 **Q**. Alicia, Santana no es dueña de mi tiempo.  
 **A.** Tienes razón ella no lo es, quien lo es, es su hija.  
 **Q.** Creí que Natalie te agradaba.  
 **A.** Y lo hace, pero todo este asunto de que vivan en tu casa ya no me está gustando del todo, recuerda que esa niña no es tu hija, si tantas ganas tienes de tener un hijo aquí hay muchas clínicas que nos pueden ayudar a concebirlo.  
 **Q.** Qué dices?  
 **A.** Podemos tener un hijo sí así lo quieres, a mí me encantaría.  
 **Q.** Alicia, es muy poco el tiempo que tenemos con esta relación estable.  
 **A**. Y? Para mí es suficiente para darme cuenta que tú eres la mujer de mi vida, sólo quiero que seas feliz y si un bebé te hace feliz, entonces vamos a buscarlo, yo lo puedo llevar si aún no estás segura de hacerlo tú, pero quiero que ames a un bebé de las dos y no al de tu ex esposa que tuvo gracias a una aventura heterosexual. **  
** **Q**. Déjame pensarlo, sí?  
 **A.** Ok. (sonriendo)

Los siguientes días Natalie estaba totalmente recuperada.

 **S.** Lista?  
 **Q.** Sí... Anda Natalie, ven aquí conmigo, anda nena camina poquito. **  
** **S.** Ve con Quinnie.  
 **N.** Mami?  
 **S.** Sí con mami.  
 **N.** Mamiiiii.

Natalie tambaleando caminó hasta Quinn.

 **Q.** Eso!  
 **S.** Bravo!  
 **N.** Mami, mami, mamiiiii.  
 **S.** Jajaja estás loquita mi amor.  
 **Q.** Ahora sí en cualquier momento comenzará a caminar sola.  
 **S**. Lo sé jejeje.  
 **Q.** Creo que debemos celebrar, quieres una copa?  
 **S.** Claro.

Mientras las chicas bebían su copa...

 **Q**. Santana?  
 **S.** Eh? **  
** **Q**. No hagas ruido y voltea a ver a Natalie.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío!  
 **Q**. Shh, lo sé! Y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que está caminando solita.  
 **S**. Voy a grabar esto.  
 **Q**. Jajaja ahí viene.  
 **S.** Es un amor. **  
** **Q**. Preciosa, estás caminando sola. **  
** **N**. Ahhhhhhh!  
 **S.** Esos gritos tan agudos, basta Natalie! (tapando sus oídos)  
 **Q.** Jajajaja por fin camina.  
 **S**. Ahora tendremos que estar mucho más al pendiente de ella y sus travesuras.  
 **Q**. Ya lo creo jajaja.

En ese momento Alicia le llamó a la rubia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hey nena.  
 **A.** Hola mi amor, te llamo para invitarte a tomar una copa.  
 **Q.** Por qué no vienes a la casa? Estamos celebrando que Natalie por fin camina sola. **  
** **A**. Pero yo quería aprovechar que este día Santana no va a trabajar para que lo pasáramos juntas.  
 **Q**. No tengo ganas de salir, anda ven aquí, la pasaremos muy bien.  
 **A.** Ok ...

Pero la chica no la pasó nada bien como se lo aseguro su novia, se sentía bastante desplazada al ver a Quinn y a Santana riendo por cualquier gracia que hacía la pequeña Natalie, no aguantó más y se despidió argumentando que al día siguiente tenía una clase muy temprano en el gimnasio.

 **S**. Creo que tu novia se molestó.  
 **Q**. No, para nada.  
 **S.** No sabía que dabas clases muy temprano en el gimnasio, jamás la he visto ahí.  
 **Q**. Tal vez alguno de sus compañeros le pidió que la supliera, a veces hacen eso.  
 **S**. Ohhh.  
 **Q**. Y cómo te va en el gimnasio?  
 **S.** Bien, me encanta como mi cuerpo se acuerda perfectamente de tantos años de ejercicio, ya superé lo adolorido. **  
** **Q**. Genial.  
 **S.** Espero ponerme en tan buena forma como tú.  
 **Q**. Lo dudo, estos abdominales son únicos.  
 **S.** Presumida. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja mi trabajo me costaron.

Al día siguiente.

 **Q.** Hey Ali, te parece si nos vemos en la universidad, te invito a una de las cafeterías del campus.  
 **A.** No puedo, tengo clases.  
 **Q.** Vamos Ali, y te prometo tener una noche muy pero muy caliente.  
 **A.** Tentador...  
 **Q.** Entonces?  
 **A.** Ok.

Quinn aprovechó que la latina fue a trabajar para tener algo de privacidad con su novia.

 **A.** Más fuerte Quinn!  
 **Q.** Tienes muy roja la piel.  
 **A.** No importa, pégame más, vamos!  
 **Q.** Ok nena, te deseo.  
 **A.** Mmmmm.

En el club.

 **D.** Chicas, les tengo excelentes noticias, por si no lo han notado, nuestra clientela ha aumentado considerablemente, cada vez son más asistentes al lugar y no solamente el sexo masculino es atraído al club, así que decidí dedicarle una noche exclusivamente a mujeres.  
 **S.** Mujeres? Dustin hablas en serio?  
 **D.** Claro, la ciudad está llena de lesbianas y bisexuales, así que prepárense porque tal vez ellas paguen mejor que los hombres.  
 **S.** Viéndolo así, es muy buena idea.  
 **D.** Por supuesto que lo es.

Más tarde en el departamento de Quinn.

 **A.** Mañana ahora sí podrás acompañarme a tomar una copa?  
 **Q.** Claro que sí.  
 **A.** Maravilloso, pero pensándolo bien mejor te prepararé una cena romántica en mi casa, te sorprenderé con un delicioso platillo.  
 **Q.** Uyyy esa idea me agrada mucho.  
 **A.** Entonces tenemos una cita.  
 **Q.** La tenemos.

Al día siguiente.

 **Q**. Me veo bien?  
 **S.** Preciosa, es decir, sí muy bien. **  
** **Q**. Entonces me voy.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **N.** Mamiiiii.  
 **Q.** Qué pasa?

Natalie le dio los brazos a Quinn para que la cargara.

 **S.** No mi amor, Quinn tiene que irse con su novia, tú y yo nos quedamos aquí.

Pero la pequeña no soltaba para nada a la rubia y cuando Santana trató de quitársela un fuerte llanto se desencadenó.

 **S.** Diablos.  
 **Q**. Ya nena no llores, no tardaré.  
 **N**. Mamiiiii. (llorando más) **  
** **S**. Natalie Caroline Allen Fabray-López, ven aquí.  
 **Q**. Creo que ni diciéndole su nombre kilométrico va a funcionar, no te preocupes Santana la llevo conmigo.  
 **S.** No, es una cita que tienes con tu novia, deben de estar a solas, Natalie debe de aprender a que no siempre las cosas serán como ella las quiera.  
 **Q**. Pero desde que enfermó ha estado un poco susceptible, no creo que sea buena idea dejarla que llore tanto, déjame llevarla conmigo te prometo traerla de vuelta temprano.  
 **S.** Estás segura? **  
** **Q**. Sí.  
 **S**. Está bien, espero que tu novia no se moleste.  
 **Q**. No lo hará.

Quinn estaba feliz de llevar a su hija a la cita, la niña también irradiaba felicidad, pero al llegar a la casa de Alicia las cosas no salieron como se las imaginó.

 **Q**. Hey amor.  
 **A.** Por fin... Qué es eso?  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **A.** La niña, trajiste a la niña?  
 **Q.** Sí, ella insistió en venir.  
 **A.** Insistió? Por dios Quinn, apenas si tiene un año, además se supone que su madre no trabaja el día de hoy! **  
** **Q.** Bueno sí, pero ella lloraba y lloraba porque yo saldría y no pude dejarla.  
 **A.** Ellas se deben ir de tu casa cuanto antes, se apoderan de todo, no sólo de lo material sino también de tu tiempo, de tu atención, hace días que no tenemos una conversación tú y yo, hace semanas que no salimos juntas, ya no estás interesada en esta relación?  
 **Q.** Claro que sí, pero Natalie es mi hija aunque digas lo contrario y forma parte de mi vida, si tú quieres seguir formando parte de mi vida también, entonces tienes que aceptarla te guste o no.  
 **A**. Vaya...  
 **Q**. Alicia, me encantas, adoro tu compañía, me haces feliz y no quiero que nuestra relación termine sólo porque no aceptas a mi hija, realmente veo mi futuro a tu lado, tú me ves a mí en el tuyo?  
 **A.** Siempre.  
 **Q.** Entonces?  
 **A.** Prometo aceptar a tu hija.  
 **Q.** Gracias mi amor. (besándola)

Días después.  
 **  
** **A**. Quinn, mañana es cumpleaños de mi amiga Vania y nos organizamos para ir a celebrarlo a un nuevo lugar que tiene dedicado un día exclusivamente sólo para mujeres, vienes conmigo? **  
** **Q**. No puedo nena, le toca trabajar a Santana.  
 **A.** En serio? Qué acaso le cambiaron sus días de trabajo?  
 **Q**. No pero resulta que ahora tiene que ir a trabajar un jueves de cada mes, no sé por qué pero tiene que hacerlo y justo mañana le toca ir.  
 **A.** Noooooo. (puchero)  
 **Q**. Pero no te preocupes mi amor, ve tú y diviértete con las chicas.  
 **A**. Estás segura?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí, además Vania es muy buena amiga, no creo que te perdone el que no vayas solo porque yo no puedo ir.  
 **A**. Está bien… Te extrañaré. (puchero)  
 **Q**. Yo más. (picoteando sus labios)

Jueves por la noche.

 **S**. Y por qué yo tengo qué hacer el privado de cortesía?  
 **D**. Fue al azar, te tocó a ti y te aguantas.  
 **S.** Ash.  
 **D.** Ahora sal al escenario y haz lo tuyo, te indicaré el momento en que te toque hacer el privado.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.

Ésa noche el lugar estaba atiborrado de chicas, la mayoría de ellas eran mucho más atrevidas que los propios hombres, la latina recibió bastantes propinas durante su actuación.

 **D.** Rosario, hora de ir a tu privado, ya tenemos a la ganadora, recuerda sólo topless.  
 **S.** Lo sé, no tienes qué recordármelo.  
 **D.** Es parte de la estrategia princesa, si ésa chica quiere ver todo tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo, entonces vendrá nuevamente al club y tendrá que pagar mucho dinero por ello.  
 **S.** Y yo recibiré una buena cantidad de ese dinero.  
 **D**. Exacto.  
 **S.** Ok, entonces haré que la chica vuelva por más.  
 **D.** Sabía que podía contar contigo.

En el privado.

 **S.** Pues bien, entre más rápido comience con esto, más rápido terminaré.

La música comenzó, Santana se colocó su antifaz y salió a hacer su actuación.

Pero de pronto se petrificó cuando vio quién había ganado el privado.

 **S.** _No puede ser!_ (pensando)  
 **A**. Rosario Cruz, me tocó Rosario Cruz. (boca abierta) Mmm te ves mucho mejor de cerca, vamos preciosa muéstrame tu hermoso y fascinante cuerpo.  
 **S.** _Trágame tierra._ (pensando)

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 ** _Bueno, hice uso de una de sus sugerencias en los otros fics sobre enfermar al bebé de la historia jajaja necesitaba un pretexto para que Santana y Natalie se quedaran más tiempo con Quinn, así que decidí utilizarla._**

 ** _Qué piensan de Alicia?_**

 ** _No olviden comentar sus sugerencias._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores._**


	6. Dilema

_**Nueva actualización.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Dilema.**

 **A**. Vamos hermosa, qué esperas? Enséñame tu precioso cuerpo.

La latina estaba en una encrucijada, sí bien no tenía que desnudarse por completo, el mostrarle sus senos a la novia de su ex esposa no era una situación muy agradable, pero por otro lado no podía permitir que la chica se diera cuenta de que se trataba de ella, así que comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música.

 **A**. Mmmm bailas tan sensual!

Poco a poco se fue despojando del sostén, le rogaba a Dios que Alicia no la descubriera, por fortuna llevaba muy bien puesto su antifaz.

 **A**. Tienes la piel perfecta... Eres hermosa Rosario.

La morena lo único que quería es que la música terminara.  
 **  
** **A.** Quítate todo, yo pago lo que sea.

Santana con su dedo le dijo que no y continuó bailando.

 **A.** Santo dios, estás deliciosa.

La canción terminó, Santana tomó su sostén y salió del privado.

 **A.** Espera, espera... Demonios, se fue! (puchero)

Ya en el camerino la latina no daba crédito a lo que había pasado.

 **S**. Ay Dios mío, que no se haya dado cuenta de que Rosario soy yo.

Al terminar su turno fue al departamento de Quinn, el tener que bailar para Alicia la había dejado exhausta emocionalmente.

Por lo general siempre que Santana trabajaba, Quinn llevaba a Natalie a su habitación para dormir con ella, ese día no fue la excepción, la morena fue directo al dormitorio de la rubia y al verla dormir junto a su hija fue todo lo que necesitó para sentirse mejor.

 **S.** Todo esto tiene que valer la pena para que estemos así siempre.

Sin importarle nada, Santana fue por su pijama y se acostó con las dos mujeres de su vida, fue como un sueño hecho realidad.

La alarma del reloj de Quinn comenzó a sonar, era momento de levantarse para ir a trabajar, entonces se fijó que en la cama había alguien más.

 **Q**. Pero... Santana?

La latina estaba profundamente dormida que ni siquiera escuchó a la rubia.

 **Q**. Ha de estar muy cansada.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, la rubia fue a darse una ducha y prepararse para su día de trabajo.

Más tarde.

 **Q**. San...San!  
 **S.** Mmmm? **  
** **Q**. Ya me voy.  
 **S.** Ok, perdón por quedarme aquí pero...  
 **Q**. No te preocupes, nos vemos más tarde.  
 **S.** Ok, cuídate.  
 **Q**. Sí.

Antes de irse, la rubia le dio un tierno beso a la pequeña Natalie.

 **S.** Nos la estamos ganando otra vez mi amor, claro que sí.

En la universidad.

 **T.** Hola Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Hey Tabatha.  
 **T.** Hace días que no te veo. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé, he estado muy ocupada, Natalie absorbe mucho de mi tiempo.  
 **T.** Y te quejas de eso?  
 **Q**. No, es lindo tenerla en casa.  
 **T.** Y a Santana? **  
** **Q**. No empieces con lo mismo, yo tengo novia.  
 **T.** Una novia que no termina de convencerme. **  
** **Q**. Lo siento Tabatha pero...  
 **T.** Sí, sí ya sé que es a ti a quien te tiene que convencer y no a mí.  
 **Q**. Alicia es lo que necesito en estos momentos.  
 **T.** Ok...  
 **Q**. Por qué no vienes a comer esta tarde a mi casa? Extraño a mi amiga.  
 **T**. Me gusta la idea, le llamaré a mi novia y a mi hija para avisarles.  
 **Q**. Genial.

En casa de Quinn...

 **S.** Qué hago mi amor? Sí se lo digo a tu madre lo más probable es que no me crea, además eso significa tenerle que decir a lo que me dedico otra vez, y no puedo arriesgarme a echar todo a perder una vez más... Mejor no le diré nada.  
 **N.** Mami?  
 **S.** Sí, a tu mami. (soltando el aire)

La latina decidió hacer una comida especial para Quinn, se sentía un poco culpable al no poderle decir lo que había pasado la noche anterior con su novia y de alguna manera quería sentirse mejor consigo misma y la única manera en que lo encontró fue preparando esa comida.

 **Q**. Mmm que bien huele.  
 **T.** Es verdad.  
 **S.** Hey, hola, preparé algo rico para comer. **  
** **Q**. Ahh, maravilloso así ya no tendremos que hacerlo nosotras.  
 **T.** Jajaja cierto. **  
** **Q**. Invité a Tabatha a comer.  
 **S.** Muy bien, pues espero que te guste lo que preparé.  
 **T.** Estoy segura que sí... Hola Natalie bella, Dios mío cada vez estás más grande.  
 **S.** Saluda a Tabatha mi amor, es amiga de tu mami Quinn.  
 **N.** Hoaaaa  
 **T.** Jajaja ay Dios es preciosa, me recuerda a mi hija jejeje.  
 **S.** Entonces tu hija ha de ser hermosa.  
 **T.** Jajaja lo es.

Las tres mujeres pasaron una tarde muy amena, cuando Quinn fue un momento al baño, Tabatha aprovechó para platicar con Santana sobre su relación con la chica de ojos verdes.

 **T**. Entonces no ha pasado nada entre ustedes dos?  
 **S**. No, Quinn está muy entusiasmada con Alicia.  
 **T**. Sabes? Alicia no me da buena espina, sé que al principio yo misma alenté a Quinn a salir con ella a pesar de su reputación pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura de que sea buena para mi amiga.  
 **S**. Por qué?  
 **T**. Alicia siempre ha estado envuelta en chismes desde que yo empecé a ir al gimnasio, esos chismes cesaron cuando ella comenzó su relación con Quinn, pero de unos días para acá han regresado las habladurías.  
 **S**. Ohh... Y crees que sean verdad?  
 **T**. No tengo ni la más mínima idea, he estado observando a Alicia y no he encontrado nada raro, pero bien dicen que cuando el río suena…  
 **S.** Pues espero que sólo sean simples habladurías, porque Quinn no se merece que esa idiota la engañe.  
 **T.** Lo sé, aun así estaré muy al pendiente de lo que Alicia hace.  
 **S**. Muy buena idea... Sabes? No conozco a nadie aquí y... Dios me escucharé bastante desesperada pero, podrías darme tu número de teléfono para salir algún día a comer o no sé?  
 **T**. Claro que sí, es el...  
 **S**. Listo, lo tengo, te marcaré para que guardes el mío.  
 **T**. Bien... También te daré mi dirección.  
 **S**. Genial. **  
** **Q**. Listo, de qué tanto hablan?  
 **T.** Le platico a Santana sobre mi novia Patsy, y sobre lo bien que me siento a pesar de haber estado en el clóset tantos años, ahora soy totalmente feliz.  
 **S.** Conozco perfectamente esa sensación de no poder expresar lo que sientes ante los demás, por fortuna yo no tuve que estar tanto tiempo en el clóset.  
 **T.** Y tú Quinn?  
 **Q**. Pues yo nunca salí. (mueca)  
 **S.** Es verdad, Quinn y yo nos empezamos a acostar y ella no tuvo que darle explicaciones a nadie más, más que a su madre cuando nos comprometimos.  
 **Q**. Sí, el estar con Santana me parecía de lo más natural, nunca antes había estado con una mujer y ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban, pero con Santana las cosas se dieron tan fácil que no tuvimos que darle explicaciones a nadie.  
 **S.** Exacto... A pesar de que todos nuestros amigos pusieron el grito en el cielo al saber que Quinn estaba conmigo porque para ellos y hasta para mí aquí la rubia era más recta que una regla.  
 **Q**. Jajaja así fue.  
 **T.** Qué fue lo que te atrajo de Santana para animarte a intimar con ella?  
 **Q**. Todo, esa noche de la boda fallida se veía más que hermosa, además el alcohol me dio las agallas que necesitaba para invitarla a mi habitación.  
 **S.** Esa noche fue épica. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja lo fue.  
 **T.** Ojalá y pudieran considerar continuar con su relación. **  
** **Q**. Tabatha tengo novia.  
 **T.** Lastimosamente... **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Quieren postre? Hay yogurt y fruta.  
 **T.** Ok.

Más tarde Santana dejó a solas a las amigas.  
 **  
** **Q**. No me gustó para nada el que hayas tocado el tema de mi relación con Santana.  
 **T.** Ah no? Y entonces por qué continuaste con la charla? **  
** **Q**. Por educación.  
 **T.** Claro. **  
** **Q**. Tabatha, Alicia es mi presente, realmente me gusta ser su novia y no quiero que vuelvas a insinuar una posible reconciliación entre Santana y yo porque eso no se va a dar nunca.  
 **T.** Pues yo no lo creo, discúlpame eres mi amiga, te aprecio y por lo mismo te lo digo, las dos han cometido un sinfín de errores pero al final siempre terminan estando juntas por la situación que sea pero juntas, puedes tener a la familia que tanto deseas con Santana y Natalie, solo necesitas tragarte un poco tu orgullo para conseguirlo. **  
** **Q**. Estás demente, mejor vamos a servirnos una copa para ver si así se te acomodan las neuronas.  
 **T.** Jajaja.

Esa noche.

 **A.** Hey mi novia hermosa.  
 **Q.** Ali, pasa, cómo te fue anoche?  
 **A.** Maravilloso, las chicas están locas, fuimos a un club de strippers.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **A.** Sí jajajaja definitivamente tienes que acompañarme algún día, es sensacional.  
 **Q.** No, eso de ver a chicos desnudos para nada es lo mío.  
 **A.** Y quién está hablando de hombres?  
 **Q.** No?  
 **A.** Nooo jajaja este club tiene un día especial para mujeres con solo mujeres como bailarinas, son los jueves y el ambiente es muy bueno.  
 **Q.** Ohhh, se escucha interesante.  
 **A**. Y lo es, créeme te fascinará. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje me imagino.  
 **A.** Y Nat?  
 **Q.** Está con Santana acompañándola mientras se alista para irse a trabajar.  
 **A.** Ojalá esta noche la nena duerma temprano.  
 **Q.** Jajaja ojalá.

Quinn se acercó a su novia y comenzó a besarla.

 **A.** Mmm deliciosos besos.  
 **Q.** Lo bueno vendrá después.  
 **A.** Fascinante.  
 **S.** Ya me voy, hola Alicia.  
 **A.** Hola.

Santana estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía si Alicia ya se había dado cuenta que ella era Rosario Cruz.

 **Q**. Ok, nos vemos mañana.  
 **S.** Nos vemos mi amor, pórtate bien.  
 **N.** Sí.  
 **A.** Ojalá y un día nos invites al bar donde trabajas a verte cantar.  
 **S**. Emmm pensé que Quinn ya te lo había dicho. **  
** **A**. Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Que ya no canto ahí, solo soy la cantinera.  
 **A.** Ohhh lo siento.  
 **S.** No importa, nos vemos.

La latina salió apresuradamente.

 **A.** Qué lástima que tu ex no pueda hacer sus sueños realidad.  
 **Q**. Ella no cree en sí misma, por eso se rindió tan fácilmente.  
 **A.** Pues qué tonta.  
 **Q.** Vamos a jugar con Nat para cansarla y que rápido se vaya a dormir.  
 **A.** Perfecto.

En el club.

 **D.** Estoy muy feliz, anoche nos fue excelente, estoy seguro que el próximo jueves tendremos a muchísimas chicas en el club.  
 **S**. Afortunadamente ese día no me toca trabajar. **  
** **D**. Qué?  
 **S.** Que me encanta trabajar, y es mi turno, nos vemos más tarde.  
 **D.** Ok.

Esa noche la latina se llevó una buena tajada, pero no la hizo feliz por el miedo a que Quinn descubriera que había vuelto a ser una bailarina exótica.

En el departamento de Quinn.

 **Q.** Diablos! Espero no se me note mucho.  
 **A**. Se me pasó la mano? **  
** **Q**. Un poquito, pero no es algo que con una blusa de manga larga y unos jeans no se pueda ocultar.  
 **A.** Me fascina ver tu cara de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, eres tan sexy mi amor.  
 **Q.** Hazme tuya otra vez.  
 **A.** Fabuloso...

Ésa noche la latina luego de llegar de trabajar fue directamente a la habitación de su ex esposa porque pretendía quedarse a dormir otra vez junto a ella y a su hija, pero se llevó una gran decepción al notar que Alicia compartía la cama con su ex mujer y que a leguas se veía que ambas estaban totalmente desnudas, fue hasta su habitación y ahí se encontró con la pequeña Natalie dormida en su cuna.

 **S.** Y yo que pensé que ésa tipa no se había quedado a dormir. (puchero)

Días después.

 **Q.** Hoy no vas a trabajar?  
 **S.** No, me toca hasta la próxima semana, resulta que al bar le está yendo muy bien y ahora tendré que ir dos jueves de cada dos semanas a trabajar. **  
** **Q**. Lo siento.  
 **S.** Yo también, pero es dinero extra y supongo que me caerá bien **.** **  
** **Q**. Eso sí.  
 **S.** Y Alicia, hoy no viene? **  
** **Q**. No, uno de sus compañeros en el gimnasio le pidió sustituirlo en sus clases nocturnas, como saldrá bastante agotada del trabajo decidió no verme sino hasta mañana.  
 **S.** Ohh...

La latina de inmediato intuyó que tal vez el motivo por el cual Alicia no vería esa noche a la rubia era porque de seguro iría al Club nocturno a divertirse como la otra noche.

 **S.** Quieres ver una película o algo así? **  
** **Q**. Claro, es buena idea.  
 **S.** Una de Natalie Portman? **  
** **Q**. En serio? (alzando una ceja)  
 **S.** Jajaja ok no, entonces veamos la que quieras.  
 **Q**. Una de Ashton.  
 **S.** Mmm qué original. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja el efecto mariposa y te aguantas.  
 **S.** Otra vez? **  
** **Q**. Dije: Te aguantas!  
 **S.** Jajajaja ok, ok.

Esa noche Santana observó más el rostro de su ex mujer que la película, se sentía como si las cosas fueran como antes...

Al día siguiente en el trabajo de Santana.

 **D.** Rosario, un privado más.  
 **S.** Otro?  
 **D.** Por qué te quejas? Ganas bastante dinero cada que haces uno, además deberías de agradecer que seas la chica más popular aquí, y pídele a Dios que no llegue alguien mejor que tú porque entonces tu reinado habrá acabado, así que por mientras disfrútalo y cállate.  
 **S.** _Estúpido, infeliz, idiota._ (susurrando)

En el privado.

 **S**. No puede ser! (pensando)  
 **A**. Rosario! Ya estoy aquí otra vez, ayer vine a buscarte pero no te tocó trabajar, tuve que sobornar al idiota de la entrada para que me dejara entrar a pesar de que no es una noche para mujeres, este privado sí que me ha costado mucho pero por fin podré verte totalmente desnuda y vale la pena cada dólar que gasté, vamos comienza a bailar preciosa.

La latina estaba muy asustada, no podía mostrarle su cuerpo desnudo a la novia de su ex mujer, pero tampoco quería ser despedida del club, y mucho menos quería ser descubierta por Alicia así que no tuvo otra opción más que hacer lo que hacía todas las noches de trabajo, bailar para los clientes que pagaban.  
 **  
** **A**. Movimientos más que sensuales, cielos!

Santana bailaba sensualmente al ritmo de la música, se deshizo de su sujetador.

 **A**. Perfectas, son tan perfectas.

Luego con movimientos más sensuales se despojó de su tanga.  
 **  
** **A**. Woooow no puedo creerlo... Date una vuelta.

Santana hizo lo que la chica le pidió.

 **A**. Hermoso trasero... Eres tan caliente!

La morena siguió bailando y tuvo que acercarse más de la cuenta a la chica porque era lo que incluía el baile.

 **A**. Hueles riquísimo mmmm.

Santana molió un poco su trasero sobre las piernas de Alicia, luego se levantó para tomar una silla y sentarse sobre ella, en ese momento dio una gran respiración y abrió por completo sus piernas.

 **A**. Madre del cielo. (boca abierta)

Entonces la música terminó.

 **A**. Qué? Ya se terminó? Pero qué demonios?

Santana tomó sus prendas íntimas.

 **A**. Espera, no te vayas, puedo pagar un poco más de privado, como... 30 segundos pero necesito más de ti.

Santana con la cabeza le dijo que no.

 **A**. Vamos, di que sí, te prometo que para la próxima te daré una propina extra, por favor quédate un poco más.

Alicia intentó sujetar a Santana de su muñeca pero entonces uno de los guaruras salió al rescate de la morena.

 **X**. Conoces las reglas, no está permitido tocar a las bailarinas y si no quieres ser vetada del club es mejor que salgas ahora mismo del privado.  
 **A**. Yo... Ok, lo siento mucho, volveré otro día Rosario, eres adictiva.

La latina se preocupó aún más al saber eso, sabía que no se iba a deshacer tan fácilmente de las visitas de la castaña.

Entonces se dirigió con el jefe.

 **S.** Dustin, necesito que me hagas un favor.  
 **D.** Dime.  
 **S.** Quiero que no vuelvas a recibir un pago de ésa chica para darle privados.  
 **D.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Me incomoda demasiado, a leguas se nota que es una acosadora.  
 **D.** Te hizo algo?  
 **S.** No porque el guarura lo impidió, pero y si está esperándome afuera cuando termine mi turno?  
 **D.** No te preocupes uno de los guaruras te acompañará.  
 **S.** Entonces no me vas a ayudar?  
 **D**. Rosario, ésa mujer paga y mientras haya dinero de por medio sin que tu seguridad física se vea en peligro tendrás que bailar te guste o no.  
 **S.** Perfecto entonces tiene que pasarme algo para que hagas algo al respecto.  
 **D**. Son negocios y si no te gusta ya sabes que la puerta está muy ancha.  
 **S.** Ja! Ahora me corres.  
 **D.** No lo hago solo te digo que si no quieres seguir las reglas puedes buscar otra opción.  
 **S.** Soy tu estrella, crees que éste lugarsucho se mantenga sin mí?  
 **D.** Ok, ok... Hagamos una cosa, mira no puedo negarle el servicio a ésa chica, pero podemos subir los precios de los privados solamente para ella, dudo mucho que pueda pagarlos tan seguido.  
 **S.** Y si los paga? **  
** **D.** Si ella continúa viniendo y se comienza a portar sospechosa o peligrosa entonces te prometo que le negaré el acceso al club.  
 **S.** Gracias. **  
** **D.** Eres mi estrella Rosario, tengo que cuidarte.  
 **S.** _Más te vale idiota_. (pensando)

Esa mañana la morena no podía dormir, así que le llamó a Kurt y le contó todo.

 **K**. No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a lo mismo, se suponía que estabas muy concentrada en triunfar en el medio musical.  
 **S.** Pues nunca me imaginé que fuera tan difícil hacerlo, a nadie le interesa mi música, absolutamente a nadie y necesito el dinero, Natalie está en una edad en que genera muchos gastos además tú sabes que mí me gustan ciertos lujos y tanto mi hija como yo los vamos a tener.  
 **K.** Ay Santana, no puedo creer que sigas sin madurar ahora que ya eres madre.  
 **S.** Ya no me regañes Lady Hummel, mira que estoy muy preocupada.  
 **K.** Por qué?

La latina le platicó todo lo que pasaba con la novia de Quinn.

 **K.** Cielos...  
 **S.** Qué hago? Estoy en un dilema.  
 **K.** Pues... No creo que el que ella tenga ese tipo de diversión sea algo malo.  
 **S.** Pero por qué lo hace? No tiene suficiente con Quinn? Ella es una diosa! **  
** **K.** En eso tienes razón, pero no creo que Quinn te crea si se lo dices, además la chica lo puede negar y tú no tienes manera de comprobar que en efecto ella va a verte bailar en privado.  
 **S.** Entonces estoy frita... **  
** **K**. Necesitas la ayuda de alguien más para desenmascarar a Alicia.  
 **S.** Ya sé quién puede hacerlo. **  
** **K**. Ojalá todo salga bien.  
 **S.** También lo espero.

Cuando terminó de hablar con Kurt, la morena de inmediato le llamo a Tabatha para quedarse de ver con ella.

 **T**. Pasa.  
 **S**. Gracias, es muy lindo tu departamento.  
 **T**. Lo sé a mí también me encanta jajaja.  
 **S**. Tabatha el motivo por el que te pedí hablar conmigo es… **  
** **T**. Quinn...  
 **S**. Sí ella y su novia.

Santana le platicó todo a la mujer.

 **T**. Yo tampoco entiendo la actitud de Alicia, aunque recordando su pasado todo cobra sentido, supongo que su cambio duró muy poco.  
 **S**. No quiero que haga sufrir a Quinnie, pero por otro lado tampoco quiero hacerla sufrir yo otra vez sí se lo digo.  
 **T**. Ahora más que nunca estaré muy al pendiente del comportamiento de Alicia, le diré a mi novia que también lo haga, ella comenzó a ir al gimnasio la próxima semana.  
 **S**. Gracias.

Esa noche la historia se repitió.

 **A.** No puedo creer que de un día para otro haya subido tanto el precio de tus privados, pero vales mucho la pena así que, comienzas a bailar?  
 **S.** _Por qué a mí?_ (pensando)

Ese baile solo ocasionó que la castaña se calentara aún más.

 **A.** Te gustaría venir a mi departamento después de tu turno? Yo puedo pagarte muy bien.  
 **S.** _Cómo se atreve?_ (pensando)  
 **X.** Oye tú, ese tipo de propuestas indecorosas no se hacen aquí, las chicas no se prostituyen, una vez más quedas advertida, si continúas con este tipo de comportamiento ya no podrás entrar al club.  
 **A.** No, lo siento mucho, pensé que... Lo siento.

Alicia salió.

 **S.** Te voy a pedir un favor, si ésa chica vuelve a pagar por alguno de mis privados avísame antes de salir a bailar, me está comenzando a dar miedo.  
 **X.** No te preocupes Rosario, aunque Dustin se enoje yo te avisaré antes de que la chica intente pagar un privado.

Días después.

 **Q**. Qué te pasa?  
 **A**. Mmm?  
 **Q**. Estás como ausente.  
 **A.** Perdón, es que tengo problemas financieros, hace tiempo saqué un préstamo en el banco y eso me ha dejado bastante corta, ya sabes los intereses te comen.  
 **Q**. Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?  
 **A.** Solicité el préstamo antes de comenzar una relación formal contigo.  
 **Q.** Oh...  
 **A.** Por fortuna ya conseguí unas horas extras en el gimnasio así que creo que el tiempo en que nos veamos será menos.  
 **Q.** No me digas eso.  
 **A.** Pero no será todos los días, te lo prometo.  
 **Q.** Ok... Alicia si necesitas dinero yo puedo prestarte.  
 **A.** En serio?  
 **Q.** Claro, eres mi novia y te adoro.  
 **A.** Te tomaré la palabra mi amor, necesito mucho ese dinero.  
 **Q.** Ok, dime cuánto necesitas?  
 **A.** Pues...  
 **N.** Mami? **  
** **Q.** Qué pasa mi amor?

Natalie le dio los brazos y Quinn la cargó.

 **A.** Y su madre?  
 **Q.** Salió a comprar unas cosas.  
 **A.** Y por qué no la llevó con ella?  
 **Q.** Está haciendo mucho frío. **  
** **A**. Quinn ahora que será un poco menos el tiempo en que podamos estar a solas te voy a pedir que lo hagamos sin la presencia de la niña.  
 **Q**. Alicia...  
 **A.** Yo sé que para ti es como tu hija y que la niña es adorable pero yo necesito estar contigo no con ella, necesito tenerte sólo para mí, cuando estamos juntas el 70% de tu atención es para ella a mí apenas me dejas el 30% y no es justo.  
 **Q.** Es una bebé.  
 **A**. Lo sé, pero su madre biológica debería de estar más al pendiente de ella que tú, a veces pienso que se aprovecha del gran cariño que le tienes a la niña para desatenderse de ella. **  
** **Q**. No lo creo.  
 **A.** Ay Quinn...  
 **Q.** OK, te prometo que el tiempo que pase contigo será solamente estando tú y yo a solas.  
 **A.** Gracias mi amor.  
 **N.** Mami. **  
** **Q.** Jeje qué pasa mi vida?  
 **A.** Por dios. (rodando los ojos)

Cierto día.

 **X.** Rosario, la tipa del otro día está aquí.  
 **S.** Ay noooo.  
 **X.** Pidió hablar directamente con Dustin.  
 **S**. Qué querrá?  
 **X**. Ni idea.

Más tarde Santana fue llamada por su jefe.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **D.** La chica del otro día vino a hacer un trato conmigo.  
 **S.** Un trato?  
 **D.** Sí, me pagó varios días de privados por adelantado.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **D**. Sí.  
 **S**. Pero habíamos quedado que le subirías los precios!  
 **D**. Y lo hice pero igual me pagó, no pude negarme, negocios son negocios.  
 **S.** Me harás bailar para ella?  
 **D.** No tengo más remedio.  
 **S.** Entonces me rehúso.  
 **D**. Si lo haces entonces te descontaré de tu pago y ganancias lo que la chica ya me pagó por adelantado.  
 **S.** No puedes hacerme eso!  
 **D.** Ya hice el trato.  
 **S**. Entonces prefiero largarme de aquí. **  
** **D**. Hazlo, acabo de contratar unas chicas muy lindas, no creo que los clientes se quejen.  
 **S.** Pues me voy.  
 **D.** Pero antes tienes que bailar por última vez para ella o no recibirás ni un quinto de lo que ganaste esta noche.  
 **S**. Infeliz!

Santana no se pudo negar porque realmente necesitaba ese dinero además ya lo había ganado trabajando toda esa noche y no se lo podía dejar a su ahora ex jefe.

 **A**. Por fin llegas preciosa, Dios mío estás hermosa muy hermosa... Si tú quisieras yo podría llenarte de lujos y sacarte de este lugar.

Santana no hizo caso de las palabras de la chica e hizo su baile, quería golpear a Alicia pero se contuvo lo más que pudo, al fin de cuentas sería el último día que bailaría para ella.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Me siento como violada, todas las veces que tuve que bailar para ella fue como una pesadilla.  
 **T.** Me imagino, pero por fortuna ya te libraste de eso.  
 **S.** Pues sí, al menos pude ahorrar bastante, supongo que podré estar unos días sin tener que trabajar mientras consigo algo nuevo.  
 **T.** No te preocupes Santana sé que pronto conseguirás algo.  
 **S.** Ojalá.

Días después.

 **Q**. Se suponía que los pocos minutos que estaríamos juntas serían sensacionales y parece que estás enfadada y ni siquiera sé por qué.  
 **A.** Es solo estrés por el trabajo y nada más.  
 **Q.** Estrés? Pero si amas ser entrenadora.  
 **A**. Pues sí pero...  
 **S.** Hey buenas noches. **  
** **N.** Mami, mami! **  
** **Q.** Jejeje ya estás aquí mi princesa hermosa. **  
** **N.** Amo mami. **  
** **Q.** Y yo a ti mi amor... Cómo les fue?  
 **S.** Bien, Natalie disfrutó del festival de calabazas.  
 **Q.** Me imagino.  
 **A.** Quinn, me voy.  
 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **A.** Pues...  
 **S.** Nat amor, vamos a la habitación a ponerte tu pijama.  
 **N.** Sí, bye mami.  
 **Q.** Bye mi cielo.

Santana y Natalie entraron a la habitación.

 **Q.** Por qué te vas? Tenemos un plan para pasar la noche juntas.  
 **A**. Cuando esa niña se cruza en tu camino me olvidas por completo, así que pensé que ya habías olvidado nuestro plan del día de hoy.  
 **Q**. Para nada, anda cambia esa cara, vamos a mi habitación.  
 **A.** Está bien.

En la habitación dieron rienda a su pasión algo que Santana escuchó muy bien a pesar de tener la televisión a todo volumen.

 **S.** No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder soportar esto.

Más tarde cuando las cosas se calmaron Santana salió por un vaso con leche, para su mala fortuna se encontró con Alicia en la cocina.

 **A.** Me asustaste! **  
** **S.** Perdón solo vine por leche.  
 **A.** Y yo por agua.  
 **S.** Ya veo.

Entonces la latina notó que la castaña empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, el pijama que llevaba Santana era un short y una blusa sin mangas.

 **S.** Pasa algo?  
 **A.** No es sólo que tu cuerpo me parece...  
 **S.** Qué? (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **A**. Más tonificado.  
 **S**. He estado yendo al gimnasio donde trabajas. **  
** **A**. Cierto, pues estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Alicia fue a la habitación.

 **S**. De ahora en adelante usaré solo mamelucos y ya, espero que no me haya reconocido ésa loca.

Cierto día Quinn fue a la casa de Alicia.

 **Q**. Hey amor.  
 **A.** Por fin llegas.  
 **Q.** Lo siento, había mucho tráfico… Estás molesta otra vez?  
 **A.** No.  
 **Q.** Pues no es lo que parece.  
 **A.** Mejor vamos a la habitación.  
 **Q.** Está bien.

En la habitación.

 **A.** Tengo algo para ti.  
 **Q.** Qué es?  
 **A.** Ábrelo.

La rubia hizo lo que su novia le indicó.

 **Q.** Una peluca negra y un micro bikini?  
 **A.** Sí, tengo una nueva fantasía contigo… Por qué no te pones eso y haces un baile sensual para mí?  
 **Q**. Jajajaja los bailes sensuales no se me dan.  
 **A.** Anda Quinn es una fantasía, por favor cúmplemela.  
 **Q.** Es que... Ok, ok, ahora vuelvo.  
 **A.** Mientras tanto escogeré la canción que quiero que me bailes.

En el baño.

 **Q.** Vaya... Esto me recuerda a lo que solía hacer Santana... Santana. (soltando el aire)

La rubia salió y comenzó a bailarle a su novia.

 **A.** Así mi cielo, así.  
 **Q.** Jajaj esto es tan gracioso  
 **A.** Quinn! No te burles, se supone que debes de tomarlo seriamente.  
 **Q.** Perdón, lo intentaré otra vez.  
 **A.** Gracias.

Pero la risa le ganaba a la rubia.

 **A.** Maldita sea.  
 **Q.** Lo siento mi amor, es que esto no es para mí.  
 **A.** Cierto, no es para ti... **  
** **Q**. Mejor usemos el arnés y el columpio.  
 **A.** Ok. (rodando los ojos)

Esa noche Quinn notó que la relación sexual con su novia fue muy diferente a como lo eran antes.

 **Q.** Te gustó?  
 **A.** Claro que sí, voy a pedir algo para cenar.  
 **Q.** Ok.

A partir de ese día la rubia sintió un claro cambio en la actitud de su novia, parecía estar siempre aburrida junto a ella.

Una noche.

 **T**. Santana estás ocupada?  
 **S**. No, pasa algo?  
 **T**. Necesito que vengas a mi departamento, hay algo que mi novia Patsy y yo necesitamos mostrarte.  
 **S**. Voy para allá.

La latina en compañía de su hija fue al departamento de la mujer lo más rápido que pudo.

 **S**. Ya estoy aquí, cuál es la urgencia?  
 **T**. Esto.

Tabatha le pasó el celular de su novia a Santana para que viera un vídeo muy comprometedor.

 **S.** Es...? Alicia!  
 **T.** Sí, en el sauna del gimnasio con otra mujer teniendo relaciones sexuales.  
 **S**. Dios mío, pero cómo?  
 **P**. Anoche salí muy tarde de mi trabajo y fui al gimnasio, había pocas personas ahí, entonces vi que una de ellas era Alicia y otra chica morena, claramente estaban coqueteando una con la otra, Alicia ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia, así que cuando se alejaron de ahí yo las seguí, vi que entraron a las duchas, sin que se dieran cuenta las empecé a grabar mientras se besaban ese es otro vídeo que más tarde te lo voy a mostrar, luego se fueron al sauna y ahí pude entrar solo un momento para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia y de que las estaba grabando, por eso el video es tan corto.  
 **S.** Pero cómo le hace eso a Quinn? Es increíble, maldita perra infeliz voy a hacerla cachitos con mis propias manos.  
 **P.** Alicia volvió a las andadas demasiado pronto.  
 **T**. Lo que necesitamos es mostrarle el video a Quinn.  
 **S**. Tienes razón, pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana porque hoy se fue a pasar la noche con la infiel ésa.  
 **T**. Pues mañana se lo mostramos, ambas tenemos que estar con ella para que pueda salir adelante de este mal momento, Alicia no se la merece, sabía que no era de confiar.  
 **S**. Tienes razón... Ahí estaré para el amor de mi vida.

* * *

 ** _Siento mucho la demora en las actualizaciones, pero sigo atiborrada de trabajo, espero ya ponerme al corriente en estos días._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	7. Desilusión

**_Aquí estoy con la actualización de la historia, perdón por la demora.  
_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Desilusión.**

Al siguiente día el trío de amigas esperaron a la rubia en su departamento.

 **T.** Espero que Quinn pueda superar esto que le vamos a decir.  
 **S.** Lo hará, Q siempre ha sido muy fuerte, además no lleva mucho tiempo con Alicia, su relación no es tan fuerte.  
 **P.** Estás segura?  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **T.** Ya se tardó, no lo creen?  
 **S.** Sí...

Minutos más tarde por fin Quinn arribó a su departamento.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hey... Pasa algo? (frunciendo el ceño) Me parece muy raro que estén las tres aquí.  
 **S.** Te estábamos esperando. **  
** **Q**. Y eso?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **T.** Quinn, desde que te conocí me pareciste una chica muy auténtica y leal hacia mi persona, y como eres mi amiga quiero ser recíproca precisamente con esa lealtad. **  
****Q**. No entiendo nada.  
 **T.** Toma asiento, Patsy, pásame el iPad.  
 **P.** Aquí tienes.  
 **T.** Antier por la noche mi novia acudió al gimnasio donde vamos todas y vio algo muy delicado, se atrevió a grabarlo con su celular y estamos aquí para mostrártelo.  
 **Q.** A ver.

Los videos que Patsy había grabado se comenzaron a reproducir en el iPad.

 **Q.** Qué demonios? (sorprendida)  
 **T.** Lo siento Quinn pero ya te lo dije, eres mi amiga y tenía que mostrarte lo que tu novia hace a tus espaldas.  
 **Q.** No, esto debe de ser un total y rotundo error, Alicia no me puede hacer esto.  
 **S.** Ya lo hizo Quinn y no sabemos si solo con ésa chica o con alguien más. **  
** **Q**. No, no lo puedo creer, en serio que no, Alicia no me puede hacer esto, no puede.

Quinn salió del departamento con el iPad en mano y se dirigió hasta el gimnasio donde sabía que estaría su novia, las chicas la siguieron.

En el gimnasio buscó a su novia por todos lados, la encontró con una cliente en una situación de coqueteo total.

 **Q.** Alicia!  
 **A.** Quinn, hey, qué haces aquí? (nerviosa)  
 **Q**. Viendo lo bien que haces tu trabajo.  
 **A**. Emmm, Jordi, ve a hacer 20 minutos de caminata, ahora vuelvo

Alicia se llevó hasta un lugar apartado a la rubia

 **A.** Quinn qué demonios te pasa? **  
** **Q**. Esto.

Alicia reprodujo los videos.

 **A**. Quinn... Yo...

 _ **Slap**_.

Una fuerte bofetada se escuchó por toda la sala.

 **Q.** Así que ése era el motivo por el cual siempre estabas aburrida y apática conmigo, no es así?  
 **A.** No, escucha...  
 **Q.** Ja! No tengo nada que escuchar, me dijiste que me amabas!  
 **A.** Y lo hago, de verdad te amo!  
 **Q.** Y por eso buscas a alguien más? **  
** **A**. No, es que... **  
** **Q**. Es que nada! Si ya no querías estar conmigo me lo hubieras dicho, pero por qué engañarme eh? Por qué?  
 **A.** Perdóname Quinn, no sé cómo pasó, me dejé llevar, yo te amo. **  
** **Q.** Mentirosa, no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida.

En ese momento las 3 chicas llegaron.

 **A.** Quinn... (intentándola tomar del brazo)  
 **S.** Suéltala!  
 **A.** No te metas en esto, no es de tu incumbencia.  
 **S.** Pero claro que lo es, Quinn es…  
 **A.** Tu ex esposa pero nada más, claro, ahora todo tiene sentido, ustedes armaron todo esto para separarme de Quinn, verdad? De seguro contrataron a ésa chica para seducirme.  
 **T**. Ésa es tu excusa para librarte de todo esto? Ni siquiera tienes el valor suficiente para aceptar que le fuiste infiel a Quinn por decisión propia, tienes que culparnos a nosotros de tu infidelidad.  
 **A**. Quinn? **  
** **Q**. Vámonos chicas, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.  
 **A.** Mi amor, espera...  
 **Q.** Aléjate de mí.

En el departamento de la rubia ésta no dejaba de llorar.

 **P.** Aquí está el té.  
 **T.** Anda Quinn toma un poquito.  
 **Q.** No tengo ganas.  
 **S.** Quieres un trago?  
 **Q.** Sí, mejor.  
 **T.** Santana...  
 **S.** Yo sé lo que necesita en estos momentos.

En cuanto la rubia tuvo el vaso en su mano de inmediato se tomó todo su contenido.  
 **  
** **Q**. Aghhh.  
 **S.** Está fuerte? **  
** **Q**. Algo.  
 **S.** Quieres hablar? **  
** **Q**. No.  
 **T.** Quinn desahógate, lo necesitas. **  
** **Q**. Lo que necesito es estar sola.

La chica de ojos verdes tomó su bolso y salió del departamento.

 **P.** Ay Dios mío, y ahora?  
 **S.** La comprendo perfectamente y estoy de acuerdo en que necesita estar a solas un rato.  
 **T.** Entonces, la esperamos?  
 **S.** Sí, aunque dudo que regrese pronto.

Y en efecto las mujeres se cansaron de esperar y se fueron, Santana luego de dormir a su hija siguió esperando a la rubia.

Luego de varias horas una Quinn bastante ebria llegó a su departamento.

 **S.** Mira nada más cómo estás!  
 **Q.** Por qué me hizo esto? Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque no te ama, ven vamos a acostarte a tu cama. **  
** **Q.** No, yo lo único que quiero es una botella de tequila.  
 **S.** Tequila? Estás loca? No señorita usted se va a dormir. **  
** **Q.** No, San, no. (puchero)

Antes de ir a la cama, la chica de ojos verdes tuvo que hacer una parada al baño a vomitar.

 **S.** Jejeje ay Q, hace tanto tiempo que no sostenía tu cabello mientras vomitabas.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Nada, anda lávate la boca si puedes y ya vamos a la cama.

Luego de batallar bastante, finalmente Santana pudo colocarle la pijama a Quinn.

 **S.** Sigues perfecta. **  
** **Q**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Nada princesa, ya duerme. **  
** **Q**. No tengo sueño.  
 **S.** Ah no? Y entonces por qué tienes los ojos cerrados? **  
** **Q**. La luz me molesta.  
 **S.** Ok la apagaré. **  
** **Q**. No te vayas, no quiero estar sola.  
 **S.** No iré a ningún lado y te prometo que jamás te dejaré sola.

Quinn se quedó profundamente dormida.

 **S.** Por fin esta es nuestra oportunidad mi amor, tú y yo vamos a regresar y a ser mucho mejor de lo que antes éramos, de ahora en adelante nada ni nadie nos va separar.

Ese sentimiento tan positivo que la morena tenía acerca de su relación con Quinn poco a poco se fue desmoronando conforme el paso de los días ya que la rubia continuaba sumida en una profunda depresión.

 **S.** Quinn, necesitas cambiar esa actitud, anda vamos a llevar a Natalie al parque.  
 **Q**. No quiero.  
 **S.** Nat amor, dile a mami que nos acompañe al parque.  
 **N.** Mami, blr blr blr.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje eres tan tierna mi amor.

De pronto el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar.

 **S.** Por qué no bloqueas su número de una buena vez? Todos los días y a todas horas te está llamando.

Quinn no dijo nada.

 **S.** No quieres hacerlo, verdad?  
 **Q**. No lo sé.  
 **S.** Quinn, ella te fue infiel y no sabemos con cuántas personas, créeme ella no es una chica en la que puedas confiar nunca jamás, quien engaña una vez, engaña dos veces.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, pero...

Entonces la rubia comenzó a llorar por enésima vez.

 **N.** Mami? (puchero)  
 **Q.** Ven aquí mi amor. (cargándola)

Quinn abrazó a la pequeña de una manera muy peculiar, como buscando consuelo.

 **S.** Estás enamorada de ella, verdad? Por eso no puedes odiarla por lo que te hizo ni tampoco puedes bloquear su número.

Quinn nuevamente no contestó nada.

 **S.** En serio Q? Eres la Fabray que conozco de siempre? O alguien la secuestró y dejó a una doble en su lugar? Si fueras la de antes ya la habrías destrozado sin piedad con tus uñas y no estarías aquí con esa cara de muerta en vida.  
 **Q.** Se suponía que ella era la indicada, que por fin había encontrado a la persona con la que me establecería para siempre, se suponía que por fin había encontrado a alguien que me amara con todo su corazón, se suponía que al fin luego de tanto sufrimiento sería feliz, es horrible darse cuenta de que no es así y que tal vez la felicidad jamás sea para mí, todos mis sueños se esfumaron en un segundo.  
 **S**. Vaya... Nunca me imaginé que vislumbraras tu futuro con ella y que...  
Wooow.  
 **Q**. Estoy cansada de esperar a que alguien me ame, me siento tan poca cosa.  
 **S.** Yo te amaba, te sigo amando y lo sabes.  
 **Q.** Tú también sabes que lo nuestro es imposible, siempre hay algo que nos impide estar juntas.  
 **S.** Pero ahora ya no hay nada que lo impida, vamos a formar la familia que tanto deseamos, Quinn es nuestro momento para por fin estar juntas.  
 **Q**. No lo es, estoy rota, muy rota.  
 **S.** Entonces déjame repararte.

Santana se acercó a la chica de ojos verdes para buscar sus labios, pero fue interrumpida porque justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y no tuvo más remedio que ir a abrir.

 **A.** Necesito hablar con Quinn.  
 **S.** Lárgate traidora.  
 **A.** No me iré hasta que ella hable conmigo, si es necesario me voy a quedar toda la noche afuera esperando a que acepte hablar.  
 **S.** No hay trato, lárgate o te corro a patadas.  
 **A**. Ah sí? Inténtalo.  
 **S.** Ahora verás. **  
** **Q**. Santana, espera, hablaré con ella.  
 **S.** Qué? Estás loca? **  
** **Q**. Tengo que enfrentar esto de una buena vez.  
 **S.** Pero... **  
** **Q**. Vamos al parque.  
 **A.** Gracias Quinn.

Las chicas salieron.

 **S.** Puedes creerlo mi amor? Tu madre está fuera de sí.  
 **N.** Mami?  
 **S**. Sí, la rubia.

En el parque.

 **A**. Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo, todos estos días sin ti han sido realmente un infierno, perdóname por llamarte a toda hora pero realmente necesito explicarte lo que pasó.  
 **Q**. Crees que eso tenga una explicación? Simplemente me fuiste infiel Alicia y eso está más que claro.  
 **A.** Sí lo sé, no hay un momento en que no me arrepienta de haberlo hecho, pero compréndeme tú me tenías muy abandonada, yo te necesitaba todo el tiempo cuando lo único que tú querías era estar cuidando de ésa niña que ni siquiera es tu hija. **  
** **Q.** Vas a culpar a Natalie de tus errores? Eso es muy bajo Alicia.  
 **A.** No, por supuesto que no estoy culpando a la niña de lo que hice, pero lo que te quiero decir es que desde que llegó Santana con ella a tu departamento, tú cambiaste por completo conmigo, antes éramos sólo tú y yo pasando el tiempo, haciendo el amor, teniendo nuestra privacidad y de pronto todo eso se fue al caño porque ahora toda tu atención iba directamente a la pequeña, veía a ambas hasta en la sopa cuando yo quería que toda tu atención fuera única y exclusivamente para mí, no me digas que no es verdad porque cuando yo quería estar a solas contigo, siempre te aparecías con Natalie, me descuidaste y abandonaste horrible. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja eres increíble.  
 **A**. Solamente te estoy diciendo cómo me siento, crees que para mí fue fácil el lidiar con la idea de que para ti era más importante pasar tiempo con la pequeña que no es tu hija que conmigo que era tu novia?  
 **Q.** Eso no es verdad.  
 **A.** Lo es, por eso me empecé a alejar, por eso tontamente comencé a ver a otras chicas de una manera en que no debía, hasta que caí, fue un enorme error que cometí pero quiero decirte que a pesar de todo te amo y siempre te voy a amar y quiero pedirte perdón para comenzar de nuevo y llevar a cabo todos los planes que teníamos, mi amor nos merecemos estar juntas, nos merecemos otra oportunidad y créeme que si me la das tú y yo seremos muy felices.  
 **Q**. No confío en ti y no sé si algún día pueda volver a confiar.  
 **A.** Solo déjame demostrarte que puedo ganarme tu confianza una vez más, sé mi novia de nuevo, te amo Quinn.  
 **Q.** No sé Alicia.  
 **A.** Al menos déjame conquistarte otra vez.  
 **Q.** Insisto, no sé, necesito pensarlo detenidamente. **  
A**. Dame una pequeña oportunidad para reconquistarte, sal conmigo a una cita, sí?  
 **Q**. Está bien.  
 **A**. En serio? Ay Quinn, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, muchas gracias mi amor, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Las chicas estuvieron un rato más en el parque, luego Alicia acompañó a Quinn a su departamento y se despidió.

 **S.** Pensé que jamás volverías.  
 **Q**. Estuve charlando por un buen rato con Alicia.  
 **S.** Por fin la mandaste al diablo? **  
** **Q**. No... Ella me pidió otra oportunidad y...  
 **S.** Se la diste? En serio Fabray, se la diste? **  
** **Q**. Ella me pidió permiso para conquistarme otra vez.  
 **S.** Eres increíble, de verdad no eres la misma de antes, no lo puedo creer, por qué lo hiciste? **  
** **Q**. Porque estoy cansada de la misma mierda de toda mi vida, solo quiero ser feliz de una buena vez por todas.  
 **S.** Pero con la perra que te fue infiel?  
 **Q**. Buenas noches Santana.  
 **S.** Maldita sea.

Al día siguiente Santana se puso en contacto con Tabatha para contarle todo.

 **T.** Definitivamente Quinn está pasando por una etapa bastante extraña en su vida, no puedo creer que haya perdonado una infidelidad de ese tipo, porque sinceramente dudo mucho que Alicia vaya a cambiar.  
 **S**. Es exactamente lo que pienso yo, maldita sea y ahora sin trabajo no podré saber si ésa desgraciada sigue obsesionada con Rosario, no quiero que vuelva a hacerle daño a Quinn, en serio no quiero.  
 **T.** Lo sé Santana, solamente espero que puedas soportar todo esto que está pasando porque me imagino no es nada fácil para ti.  
 **S.** No lo es, pero aguantaré lo que sea necesario para estar ahí cuando Quinn se dé cuenta de una buena vez por todas que Alicia jamás cambiará.  
 **T.** Tienes razón.

Conforme pasaron los días, Quinn siguió aceptando salir con Alicia hasta que un día decidió volver oficialmente con ella.

 **T**. Quinn...  
 **Q**. No me digas nada, no quiero oír el mismo sermón que me ha dicho Santana todos los días desde que acepté salir con Alicia otra vez.  
 **T.** Es que... Por qué? Solamente quiero que me digas por qué aceptaste ser nuevamente la novia de alguien que te fui infiel?  
 **Q**. Porque la comprendo perfectamente, a pesar de que yo no le fui infiel como tal a Santana a mí me habría encantado que ella me hubiese dado otra oportunidad cuando le pedí perdón infinidad de veces, no puedo creer que ya nadie recuerde que Santana me mandó al diablo cuántas veces quiso y para acabarme de joder la vida se embarazó de un tipo que apenas conocía.  
 **T.** Ahhh entonces sigue ese resentimiento ahí.  
 **Q.** No se trata acerca de eso, lo que quiero que entiendas es que le estoy dando la oportunidad a Alicia que yo me merecía cuando le pedí perdón a Santana.  
 **T.** Está bien, supongo que no harás caso de lo que te diga, eres una chica adulta y tú sabes lo que haces solamente espero que esta decisión que estás tomando sea la correcta y que Alicia por fin siente cabeza y no te juegue chueco otra vez.  
 **Q**. No lo hará, además ya decidí que voy a concentrarme 100% en mi relación con ella y ninguna distracción se interpondrá en mi camino.  
 **T.** En fin.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Vas a salir?  
 **Q**. Sí, Alicia quedó en pasar por mí a las 9… Santana algún día buscarás trabajo?  
 **S.** Lo haré, solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.  
 **Q**. Lo estoy, no me tomes de pretexto para holgazanear.  
 **S.** Mmmm, me ayudas a bañar a Natalie? **  
Q**. No puedo, necesito revisar unos exámenes, aprovecharé antes de que llegue Alicia.  
 **S**. A Natalie le fascina que me ayudes a bañarla.  
 **Q**. Otro día.  
 **S.** Claro, otro día.

Santana no tenía ánimo para buscar un trabajo, para su fortuna tenía bastante dinero ahorrado así que por el momento eso no era ningún problema, su verdadero problema era el lidiar con el hecho de que Quinn cada vez se alejaba más de ella y de su hija.

Cierto día en el departamento de Quinn.

 **A.** Estás lista?  
 **Q.** Sí ya vámonos, Santana vuelvo en unas horas.  
 **S.** _Sí es que vuelves._ (susurrando) Ok.  
 **N.** Mami yooooo.  
 **Q.** No mi amor, no puedes venir con nosotras porque ya casi es tu hora de ir a dormir. **  
** **N.** Nooo yooo, yooo. (dándole los brazos) **  
** **Q.** Santana toma a tu hija, me tengo que ir.  
 **S.** Mmmm, ven aquí Natalie.  
 **N.** Nooooo. (llorando)  
 **Q.** Nos vemos luego.  
 **S.** Bye.

Santana estaba furiosa por el desaire de su ex esposa hacia su hija.

 **S.** Ya no llores mi amor, me tienes a mí, jugamos?  
 **N**. No. (sollozando)  
 **S.** Hablamos a papi?  
 **N**. No.  
 **S.** Quieres leche?  
 **N**. No.  
 **S.** Dulces? **  
** **N**. Sí.  
 **S.** Jajaja ay amor.  
 **N**. Mami.  
 **S.** Más tarde vuelve mi cielo.

En la calle.

 **A.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** Por?  
 **A.** Por no permitir que la niña arruinara nuestros planes.  
 **Q.** Te dije que esta vez nadie se interpondría entre nosotras.  
 **A.** Te amo.  
 **Q.** Y yo a ti.  
 **A.** En serio?  
 **Q.** Sí Alicia, te amo.  
 **A.** Ven aquí. (besándola)

Conforme pasaban los días, la rubia cada vez se alejaba más de Santana y Natalie.

Un día luego de ir a comer con Tabatha, la morena y su hija llegaron al departamento, ahí se encontraron con Quinn y Alicia brindando.

 **S.** Buenas noches.  
 **A.** Hola Santana.  
 **Q.** Hey.  
 **A.** Natalie viene dormida?  
 **S.** Sí, se quedó dormida de camino para acá. **  
** **A.** Ve a acostarla para que vengas a brindar con nosotras.  
 **S.** Mmm ok.

Cuando Santana regresó.

 **A.** Aquí tienes tu copa.  
 **S.** Gracias, y a qué se debe el brindis?  
 **A.** Pues... Jejeje Quinn y yo por fin nos animamos y decidimos empezar con un tratamiento para que mi novia lleve a nuestro primer hijo.  
 **S.** Cómo?  
 **A.** Sí, Quinn se someterá a una fecundación in vitro, ya queremos ser madres, justo estábamos viendo estos folletos con toda la información, así que salud. (alzando su copa)

Pero Santana no brindó.

 **A**. No nos vas a felicitar?  
 **S.** No.  
 **A.** Cómo?  
 **S.** No me gusta ser hipócrita y no lo seré en este momento, claro que no las felicito porque no me emociona para nada la noticia y creo que Quinn está cometiendo un gravísimo error. **  
** **Q**. Santana ya vas de nuevo con lo mismo?  
 **S.** No Quinn, ya no te diré nada, tú sabes lo que haces.

Santana con el corazón roto fue a su habitación, sacó sus maletas y comenzó a empacar.

 **A.** Creo que me voy para que hables con ella.  
 **Q.** Pero no tengo nada de qué hablar con ella, es nuestra decisión.  
 **A.** Quinn, es tu ex esposa y es obvio que aún tiene sentimientos por ti, le dolió saberlo, lo pude ver en su expresión, habla con ella y hazla entender que lo de ustedes dos ya es historia, mañana nos vemos futura madre de mis hijos.  
 **Q.** Jejeje ok amor. (besándola)

Luego de despedir a su novia, la chica de ojos verdes fue a la habitación de la latina.

 **Q.** Santana vamos a hablar... Qué haces? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Empaco. **  
** **Q**. Obviamente lo haces, pero por qué?  
 **S.** Porque ya no tiene caso que siga aquí.  
 **Q**. Pero no te puedes ir, recuerda que Sebastian dijo que estaban en peligro, por eso las trajo a la ciudad.  
 **S**. Mi hija y yo no estamos en peligro y nunca lo estuvimos o eso es lo que creo, en fin todo fue una mentira del idiota de Sebastian que se le ocurrió porque según él era una idea muy buena y me serviría para conquistarte otra vez, no resultó para nada como quería y ya me voy.  
 **Q.** Me metiste? Era una maldita mentira lo de estar en peligro?  
 **S.** Sí lo era, Sebastian solamente me quería ayudar para volver recuperarte pero no pude y nunca lo voy a poder hacer y ya me quiero ir porque no quiero ver como formas tu familia perfecta con ésa perra infiel en mis narices.  
 **Q**. Me vas a reclamar el que quiera tener un hijo con ella?  
 **S.** Y te parece poco? Por qué ella, eh? Por qué con la mujer que te puso los cuernos? Quinn yo me pasé los últimos 3 años de nuestro matrimonio prácticamente rogándote que tuviéramos un hijo y siempre te negaste, siempre argumentaste que no era el momento adecuado, el día de nuestro aniversario 5to aniversario te lo pedí por última vez, sí, justo el día que me pediste el divorcio luego de hacerme el amor.  
 **Q.** San...  
 **S.** No me lo merecía y nunca me merecí lo que me hiciste, fui una buena esposa, la mejor de eso estoy segura y tú fácilmente dudaste de nuestro matrimonio y te fijaste en la primera mujerzuela que se cruzó en tu camino, nunca tuviste realmente la intención de formar una familia conmigo, verdad? Y me duele como no tienes idea el saber que ella sí es lo suficiente para ti como para ser la madre de tus hijos. (llorando) Soy una total imbécil y siempre lo seré, Brittany tenía razón cuando me dijo que me habías pedido matrimonio sólo para que ella no se quedará conmigo, para ti solo fui un trofeo que no podías dejar escapar y cuando me tuviste ya no fue tan llamativo y por eso me botaste, pero ya, ahora sí ya se me cayó la venda de los ojos.  
 **Q**. Te embarazaste de otro no puedes reclamarme nada sobre los hijos.  
 **S.** Claro que puedo hacerlo porque mi ilusión era tenerlos contigo, formar nuestra familia, ser felices para siempre, pero sabes una cosa? No me arrepiento para nada de lo que hice, y si lo volviera a vivir lo haría otra vez, me acostaría de nuevo con Sebastian solo para tener a mi hija, por ella todo valdría y vale la pena.  
 **Q**. Ja!  
 **S.** Búrlate todo lo que quieras, ya no importa, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo al fin de cuentas tú y Alicia hacen la pareja perfecta, están cortadas con la misma tijera, son tal para cual, un par de putas infieles de mierda.  
 **Q.** Cierra la boca. (alzando su brazo)  
 **S.** Me vas a golpear? Anda hazlo!  
 **Q**. No... Perdón, es que... No te vayas, es muy noche, quédate y mañana temprano te puedes ir.  
 **S.** No gracias, yo no me quedo ni un segundo más aquí, me largo de este nido de víboras.

La latina salió para ir llevando las maletas a su auto, entonces Quinn comenzó a sentirse bastante desesperada al darse cuenta de que Natalie se iba de su vida.

 **Q.** Dijiste que era mi hija y te la llevas.  
 **S.** Ya viene uno en camino, no? Tu hijo de sangre, Natalie es sólo mía y de nadie más. **  
** **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Ya no digas nada, te prometo, en serio te prometo que jamás me volverás a ver en tu vida, mi único error fue aceptar nuevamente a Brittany por encima de ti, traté de remediarlo y no pude, de lo demás ya lo dije, no me arrepiento de nada.  
 **Q**. Solo quiero ser feliz, es tan difícil de comprender?  
 **S.** No y ojalá lo seas, adiós Quinn Fabray, hasta que por fin te vas a poder deshacer de mi apellido, yo haré lo mismo en la primera oportunidad que tenga.

Santana tomó a su hija y salió del departamento, la rubia fue tras ella solo para ver cómo se alejaba en su coche.

 **Q**. San...

Al regresar a su departamento no pudo evitar sentirse muy triste cuando vio algunos de los juguetes que ella misma le había comprado a Natalie tirados en el piso.

Q. Dios mío…

La latina finalmente llegó a su destino.

 **S.** Tabatha, perdón por llegar a esta hora pero necesito que me permitas pasar la noche aquí, la verdad es que no sé a dónde ir a esta hora, te prometo que mañana mismo me voy.  
 **T**. Claro, entra, qué pasa? Por qué no estás en casa de Quinn?  
 **S**. Me rendí, Quinn no me ama, ama a Alicia y van a tener un hijo.  
 **T**. Quéeee?

Luego de hablar y llorar con Tabatha, Santana fue dormir o al menos intentarlo, ya en la mañana su hija la despertó muy temprano

Más tarde Patsy la novia de Tabatha llegó al departamento.

 **P**. Dormiste bien?  
 **S**. No, pero llegando a casa lo haré, voy a llamarle a mi amigo Kurt para avisarle de mi regreso.  
 **T.** Antes de que te vayas necesitamos decirte algo.  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **T.** Obviamente no confiamos para nada en Alicia así que nos dimos a la tarea de seguirla durante todos estos días sin que ella se diera cuenta, no ha vuelto a engañar a Quinn.  
 **S.** Bueno, esa es una buena noticia, al menos la rubia ya podrá ser feliz como tanto lo desea.  
 **P.** No la ha engañado con nadie pero... Ha seguido buscando a Rosario.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **T**. Sí, sigue frecuentando el club donde trabajabas con la esperanza de encontrar a Rosario Cruz.  
 **S.** Cómo lo saben?  
 **P.** Uno de los guardias de seguridad es esposo de una de mis primas, le pedí que estuviera al tanto por si Alicia regresaba al lugar y en efecto, cada que puede va a verificar si Rosario ya está trabajando de nuevo en el club, le ha pedido a varios empleados información de la bailarina.  
 **S**. Maldita desgraciada.  
 **T**. No te puedes ir ahora Santana, necesitamos desenmascarar nuevamente a Alicia frente a Quinn, y para eso vamos a necesitar de la ayuda del Rosario Cruz.  
 **P**. Desde que Rosario ya no baila el club ha tenido muy poca afluencia, el esposo de mi prima dice que el dueño está tan desesperado que sin dudarlo volvería a contratarla.  
 **T.** Estarías dispuesta a regresar a bailar como Rosario Cruz para ayudar a Quinn una vez más?  
 **S**. Lo siento chicas pero no, ya no quiero tener nada que ver con Quinn y su novia la traidora, ella decidió perdonarla y en el pecado llevará su penitencia.  
 **T.** Santana, piénsalo.  
 **S.** No tengo nada que pensar, solo quiero olvidarme de Quinn de una vez por todas, he dejado mi vida personal y mis sueños de lado por la absurda obsesión de regresar con ella, pero creo que es el momento de crecer y dedicarme única y exclusivamente a mi hija, además no se preocupen, sin Rosario Cruz en la ciudad, Alicia no tendrá ninguna tentación.  
 **P.** Pues yo lo dudo.  
 **T.** Yo también.

Tabatha le sugirió a Santana quedarse ese día en su casa y regresar a Nueva York cuando estuviera más relajada, la morena aceptó.

 **Ch**. Hola Santana.  
 **S**. Hey Charlotte, tu mamá me dejó quedarme un día más, espero no te moleste.  
 **Ch**. No, claro que no, anoche escuché que llorabas.  
 **S.** En serio? Perdón si no te dejé dormir.  
 **Ch**. No te preocupes, solo fue por un rato, luego me dormí.  
 **S.** Ah bueno.  
 **Ch**. Qué haces?  
 **S.** Intentando averiguar cómo demonios se borra un canal de YouTube, últimamente la tecnología y yo no nos llevamos para nada bien.  
 **Ch**. Te puedo ayudar si quieres.  
 **S**. Te lo agradecería mucho.  
 **Ch**. Veamos… Es tuyo?  
 **S.** Sí, pero hace meses que no actualizo nada y los pocos seguidores que tenía fueron desapareciendo. **  
Ch**. Cantas?  
 **S.** Sí… Y escribía mis canciones.  
 **Ch**. Puedo escucharlas antes de borrarlas?  
 **S.** Claro.

Minutos más tarde.

 **Ch**. Estás completamente segura de que quieres borrar el canal? Cantas maravilloso.  
 **S.** Pero no soy popular, los números lo dicen.  
 **Ch**. Puedo darte una opinión?  
 **S.** Adelante.  
 **Ch**. La mayoría de las canciones son tristes, creo que te hace falta cantar algo más alegre, no escribes nada sobre la felicidad?  
 **S.** Pues creo que no.  
 **Ch**. Deberías hacerlo.  
 **S**. En estos momentos no tengo ninguna fuente de inspiración para escribir algo positivo.  
 **N**. Mami!  
 **S.** Oh por dios Natalie noooo, son mis cosméticos, qué hiciste? **  
N**. Jajajaja.

La pequeñita estaba toda manchada de lápiz labial y sombra.

 **Ch.** Jajajaja que hermosa, creo que quiere imitarte.  
 **S.** Ay mi amor, estás hecha un desastre.  
 **Ch**. Ella.  
 **S.** Mmmm?  
 **Ch.** Natalie bien puede ser tu inspiración para escribir cosas positivas y felices, si ella fuera mi hija sería la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra.  
 **S.** En serio tienes 16 años?  
 **Ch**. Sí, por?  
 **S.** Eres infinitamente más madura que yo jejeje tienes razón, Natalie es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, soy más que afortunada de tenerla conmigo.  
 **Ch.** Pues sí… Quieres que te ayude a limpiarla? **  
S**. Sí por favor, gracias Charlotte, me has dado el mejor consejo que en mucho tiempo no había recibido.  
 **Ch**. En serio? Pues no es nada. (sonriendo)

Finalmente se llegó el día de regresar a Nueva York.

 **T.** Entonces es un no definitivo? **  
S.** Lo siento pero así es, Rosario Cruz no bailará nunca más para Alicia.  
 **T.** Ojalá Quinn no haya cometido un error.  
 **S.** No pensemos en eso, mejor hay que desearle toda la suerte del mundo.  
 **T.** Pues sí, así como yo te la deseo a ti, ojalá en Nueva York las cosas te pinten mejor.  
 **S.** Estoy segura que así será, me esforzaré ahora sí para lograr mis objetivos.  
 **T.** Espero verte pronto.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti, aquí tienes mi dirección, cuando viajes a la gran manzana serás muy bien recibida.  
 **T.** Gracias, cuídate Santana. **  
S**. Y tú también Tabatha.

Luego de unas horas, la latina llegó a su departamento.

 **K**. Santana por fin estás aquí, ay dios mío Natalie está enorme.  
 **S.** Sí y dormida como siempre jeje deja la voy a acostar.  
 **K.** Lamento lo de Quinn.  
 **S.** Yo más pero así es la vida.  
 **K.** Entonces tu decisión está tomada?  
 **S.** Sí Kurt, ya voy a dejar el pasado atrás.  
 **K.** Por qué no lo intentas con Sebastian?  
 **S.** Ay noooo. (arrugando la nariz)  
 **K.** Entonces?  
 **S.** No creo necesitar de una pareja para ser feliz, el ser soltera no significa estar sola, tengo a mi hija, a mis padres y a ustedes mis amigos, estaré bien, te lo aseguro.  
 **K.** Luego de escucharte yo también estoy seguro de que lo estarás, y que pasará cuando llegue el momento de conocer al bebé de Quinn?  
 **S.** Pues si se da ese momento… Me aseguraré de que no sea un bebé lagarto.  
 **K.** Jajajaja ay Santana, no cambias. **  
S.** No lady Hummel, mi personalidad nunca se ha ido, solo estaba dormida. **  
K.** Te ayudo a desempacar.  
 **S**. Gracias, por fin en mi hogar, mi dulce hogar.

* * *

 _ **Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Creen que Quinn esté realmente enamorada de Alicia?**_

 _ **Rosario Cruz definitivamente no volverá a bailar?**_

 _ **Qué pasará con Santana?**_

 _ **Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


End file.
